Time Travel what?
by Harrypotterlover56
Summary: Harry, Head Auror,boyfriend to Ginny, Gets hit with a spell from a captured Death eater and wakes up 7 years earlier. Will Harry Change the future? Was anyone else brought back in time. Contains Deathly Hallows Spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anthing. The characters and some parts of the story were taken from her books. Hope you like it.

* * *

It was a tough day at work for Harry. He had been given the job of Head Auror at the age of seventeen. He had to give trials to the remaining death eaters. It had been hard on him after the war. He and Ginny got back together, but the lost of Fred, Remus, Tonks and everyone else was still etched in his mind. Right then he heard an explosion out side his office. Then Nott, a death eater coming in for questioning, came into the room with his wand raised. He shot a spell at Harry. It hit him square in the chest. All turned black.

"Up, get up now"

Harry woke up. What a weird dream, he dreamt that he woke up to his aunt screaming.

"Up"

He heard her voice again. What was going on? He looked at his cloths; he was wearing Dudley's old rags. He left the cupboard to bake the breakfast like last time.

"Well this is a weird dream, I wonder what that spell did? What was it again? I really should get my hearing checked. Everything happened so fast. Maybe the spell was a dream spell" Harry thoughts were interrupted by Dudley.

"What he can't come. He will ruin my birthday." And he burst into fake tears.

"You know you could always leave me here." Harry said just like last time.

"And come home to the house gone." Mr. Dursley said. "He's not staying here alone."

Thirty minutes later was sitting in the back of the Dursley's car again. This time though he didn't mention anything about a flying motorcycle dream.

They day went by quickly. Soon they were in the reptile house. Harry decided to test if he was still parselmouth. Apparently he was. Harry finally went to sleep expecting to wake up in his real bed not the cupboard.

* * *

Sorry first chapter is a little short. I hoped you liked it reveiw.


	2. Chapter 2

I still don't own anything. Parts of the story is in the books.

* * *

Harry woke up the next morning and looked around. He was still in the cupboard in his aunt's house. "What is going on? Is this some kind of joke?" Harry thought. He was really hoping yesterday was just a dream. He really didn't want to relive his teen years again. "Oh well better take the advantage. I wonder what would happen if he change anything." Harry thought.

Harry went into the kitchen started to eat breakfast when Mr. Dursley said

"Get the mail boy"

Harry got the mail and noticed the Hogwarts letter. He quickly stuffed it in his pocket and carried the rest of the mail into the kitchen. He then went to his cupboard and opened the letter.

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY **

**Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE **

**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards) **

**Dear Mr. Potter, **

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. **

**Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. **

**Yours sincerely, **

**Minerva McGonagall, **

**Deputy Headmistress**

Harry quickly got a paper and wrote…

**I am kind of new to the wizard world. Do you think one of you could come and explain it for me? **

**Harry**

Harry then put his reply in his pocket and walked out of the house. He saw a brown owl on the fence. He went up to it.

"Give this letter to Professor McGonagall please?

Harry tied the letter to the owl's foot and watch as the owl left. He waited to see who would show up to tell him about the wizard world. He hoped it would be Hagrid like last time. Sure enough an hour after he sent the reply the door bell rang.

"Get the door boy"

Harry answered the door to see not only Hagrid but Professor McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore himself.

"Hello my name is Albus Dumble…" Professor Dumbledore started but was cut off.

"Who's at the door boy?" Mr. Dursley shouted

"Wizards from Hogwarts. They have come to explain the school to me." Harry said wondering how Mr. Dursley will respond.

"What are you talking about? There is no such thing as Wizards or Hogwarts" He yelled while walking into the hallway with Aunt Petunia at his heels. But he stopped when he saw three wizards in his house.

"What do you mean there is no such thing as wizards?" asked a furious looking Professor McGonagall.

"I am not paying for Harry to go to a stupid school with a crackpot old headmaster. He is going to Stonewell High and that's final." Mr. Dursley yelled.

"Wow" Harry thought as he tuned out the conversation. "Mr. Dursley has a lot of guts to stand up to two professionally trained wizards and a half giant." He was brought out of his thoughts as Hagrid said

"Come on Harry were going to Diagon Alley to get your school books. Go get your list."

Harry ran up stairs to get the list of books and items to need and ran back downstairs. Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore left. He and Hagrid went to the Leaky Cauldron just like last time. After shaking hands with everyone like the first time they finally got to Diagon Alley.

"First thing first Harry we got to go to Gringotts to get your wizard money. You know what that is right?" Hagrid asked.

"Nope why don't you explain it to me?" Harry replied. So they walked towards Gringotts. Harry was barely paying attention to what Hagrid was saying and was looking at the shops. When they finally got to Gringotts Hagrid gave the goblin the key and the letter from Hogwarts. "Just like last time" Harry thought. Then all of the sudden a thought hit him. "What if anyone else went back in time?" Once they got to his volt the thought left his mind. They finally left Gringotts twenty minutes later.

"Harry get out your list and read what you need." Hagrid said.

Harry read

"_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY **_

_**UNIFORM **_

_**First-year students will require: **_

_**1. Three sets of plain work robes (black) **_

_**2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear **_

_**3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) **_

_**4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings) **_

_**Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags **_

_**COURSE BOOKS **_

_**All students should have a copy of each of the following: **_

_**The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)by Miranda Goshawk **_

_**A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot **_

_**Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling **_

_**A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch **_

_**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore **_

_**Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger **_

_**Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander **_

_**The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble **_

_**OTHER EQUIPMENT **_

_**1 wand **_

_**1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) **_

_**1 set of glass or crystal phials **_

_**1 telescope set **_

_**1 brass scales **_

_**Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad **_

_**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS" **_

Harry finished.

"Ok will get your uniform first."

Harry went into Madam Milkin's Robes for all Occasions. Just like last time Malfoy was there.

"Hogwarts dear, right this way." She said.

After a couple of minutes she went to get the proper size robes, Malfoy started talking.

"Hi, are you going to Hogwarts too?" Malfoy asked

"Yes, by the way my name is Harry Potter what's yours?" Harry responded

"My name's Draco Malfoy. Are you really?"

"Yes"

"That's cool"

"Your robes done" She said to Malfoy. He left with his mother. After five minutes she said Harry was good to go. As Harry was leaving the shop he saw Hagrid with Hedwig.

"Here's a birthday present Harry." Hagrid said

"Thank you" Harry replied. The day went by quickly after that and soon they were buying the last thing on the list his wand. Get the wand went pretty much as the first time around. Harry was happy when he finally got hisholly and phoenix feather, eleven inches wand back. After that Hagrid took him back to his Aunt and Uncle. Harry spent the next month avoiding his Aunt and Uncle and wondering if there was a way to go back to his time.

* * *

I plan to update once or twice a week. Hope you like it! Reveiw!


	3. Chapter 3

Another chapter done. I still don't own anything :'( Hope you like it.

* * *

"Hey Uncle Vernon" Harry asked

"What"

"Can you drop me off at the train stations tomorrow?"

Grunt. Harry took that as a yes.

"Where is this school anyway?" He asked

"It's in Scotland, and before you asked the platform is nine and three-quarters."

"Don't talk rubbish, what platform is it."

"It still nine and three quarters."

"Your mad, will drop you off anyway. "

"Thanks" Harry replied. Harry then went upstairs to his room.

"Finally, I get to leave the Dursleys." Harry thought. He brought his Hedwig and trunk down stairs.

Just like last time Uncle Vernon pushed his cart.

"See platform nine, platform ten, but no platform nine and three-quarters" Vernon said.

"Actually you see the barrier in-between platform nine and ten? When you run through it you see platform nine and three-quarter."

"Whatever." He replied and left. Harry didn't even bother to look back as they drove away. Harry ran through the barrier and saw the Hogwarts Express. Harry just then realized that he was an eleven year boy and did not have the strength of a seventeen year old. He then came to the conclusion that he, Harry Potter, boy who lived twice, defeated Voldemort, could not if his life depended on it to push his trunk onto the train. Boy life was hard for him. Then a familiar voiced said.

"Want a hand?"

"Yes" Harry replied wondering which twin it was. He never could learn how to tell them apart. It didn't help that George lost his ear and Fred passed away.

"Fred come here and help!" George called

"Hi Har…, I mean hi who are you?" Fred said.

Harry being the shorted minded person he was completely missed what Fred had said.

"Oh my name's Harry Potter what's yours?" Harry asked

"I'm Fred, the better looking twin if I do say so myself." Fred said.

"I'm George the smarter twin." George said. "Are you really Harry Potter?"

"Yes." Harry replied getting a little annoyed that people keep asking him that.

"By Harry" They said at the same time.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Ron came into his compartment.

"Can I sit here every where is full?"

"Sure"

"Hey Ron" One of them said.

"Were heading down the train, Lee got a giant tarantula with him."

"Bye Harry" They both said. "This is are little brother Ron." One of them said.

"Are you really Harry Potter?"

"Yes." Harry said now really annoyed. "And before you asked I don't remember anything."

"I heard you went to live with Muggles. What are they like?" Ron asked.

"Most Muggles are nice people. My Aunt and Uncle hate magic so they hated me. There not all like that though." Harry said. The rest of the conversation went like last time up until Ron pulled out his pet Scabbers.

"Hey Ron can I see Scabbers? I love pet rats I think there so much fun to play with." Harry lied. Ron gave Harry Scabbers to hold when the candy cart passed by.

"Anything off the cart, kids?" She asked. Harry completely forgetting Scabbers went and got 5 chocolate frogs, and 2 boxes of Bettie Box's of Every Flavor Bean. Ron and Harry ate all the chocolate frogs and were about to start on the Bettie Box's of every flavor bean or BBEFB for short, when Neville came in.

"Have any of you seen a toad?" Neville asked.

"I'm sure it will turn up, come here sit with us. We are going to have a contest." Harry said.

"What contest?" Ron asked.

"The contest is who can eat the most BBEFB with out spitting it out or puking." Harry said.

"Sounds like fun count me in. I'm Neville by the way." Neville said.

"I'm Harry and this is Ron." Harry replied. They were about to start the contest when Hermione walked in.

"Have you seen a toad Neville's lost, oh hi Neville found your toad?" She asked.

"No but Harry said it would turn up. Were about to start a, as Harry called it a BBEFB contest. Would you like to join?" Neville asked her.

"Sure, tell me the rules. I'm Hermione."

"I'm Ron and this is Harry." Ron said

They were about to start there completion when Draco walked in with Crabbe and Goyle. He gave Harry the speech. Harry wasn't listening though. "I wonder what will happen if I change the time line just a little, oh I like pie, and make friends with Malfoy and, puppies are cute, and oh he's done wit his speech." Harry thought.

"Why don't we skip being rivals and all play in my BBEFB contest." Harry said,

"Ok what kind of contest?" Malfoy asked.

For the rest of the train ride they played Harry's BBEFB contest. The contest started with all seven kids playing. Hermione was first out claiming she got a poop bean, next followed Crabbe who ate a green bean and puked it up. Then Draco got out of the contest saying he would never get a BBEFB candy again. Then Ron puked and Goyle ate a red bean and had to go wash his mouth out with water. The last two contest Harry and Neville. Down to five beans left green, yellow, orange, black, and brown. It was a close call but Harry chose the wrong bean, the horrid yellow bean. Harry spit out the pineapple bean to declare Neville as the BBEFB contest winner.

* * *

Ten minutes later they were waiting to be sorted. The hat sang his song.

"_Of, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see, _

_I'll eat myself if you can find, _

_A smarter hat than me., _

_You can keep your bowlers black, _

_Your top hats sleek and tall, _

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat, _

_And I can cap them all. _

_There's nothing hidden in your head, _

_The Sorting Hat can't see, _

_So try me on and I will tell you, _

_Where you ought to be. _

_You might belong in Gryffindor, _

_Where dwell the brave at heart, _

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry _

_Set Gryffindors apart; _

_You might belong in Hufflepuff, _

_Where they are just and loyal, _

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true _

_And unafraid of toil; _

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, _

_if you've a ready mind, _

_Where those of wit and learning, _

_Will always find their kind; _

_Or perhaps in Slytherin _

_You'll make your real friends, _

_Those cunning folk use any means _

_To achieve their ends. _

_So put me on! Don't be afraid! _

_And don't get in a flap! _

_You're in safe hands (though I have none) _

_For I'm the thinking cap!"_

First up was Hannah Abbott finally it got to Hermione put the hat on and came a Gryffindor, then Neville who was also sorted to Gryffindor. When Malfoy came up the hat took longer to decide and oddly enough he was sorted into Gryffindor. "That was a funny to watch." Harry thought as Draco walked over to the Gryffindor. Soon it was time for Harry to be sorted. He went and put the hat on.

"Well, well, well" The sorting hat said.

"What?" Harry thought.

"Oh nothing, I just like the word well."

"Oh, can you hurry up and sort me." Harry thought.

"Well, another time traveler, well…"

"What do you mean another time traveler?" Harry asked

"Well, well, well, going back in time is a Slytherin thing to do." The sorting hat said completely ignoring Harry's question.

"But Slytherin wouldn't do well for you would it? You rather be with your friends. Better be GRYFFINDOR" The hat shouted not giving Harry time to ask what he meant by another time traveler.

* * *

Hoped yiou liked it. Review


	4. Chapter 4

Another chapter done. I still don't own anything.

* * *

Harry woke up early the next day wondering what the sorting hat meant with well another time traveler well. "What does that mean?" Harry thought "And what was up with well? I don't remember him liking it the first time around." Harry not looking where he was going tripped over a box waking up the former members in his dorm. The boys took one look around the room.

"5 am. You woke us up at 5 am." Draco said with a glare. "I'm going back to bed."

Draco and the rest of the dorm mates went back to bed while Harry looked at what he tripped over. It was a brown shoe box. Inside the box was a blank piece of parchment. "What is there a blank peic… oh" He thought. Harry then picked up the paper. Got his wand and whispered the words.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

All of the sudden the map began to appear. Harry looked back into the box to see a note.

_Hey Harry,_

_I believe that this belong to your father and his friends growing up. Hope you can use it to great use. The parchment is a map. To open it tap the paper with your wand and say I solemnly swear that I am up to no good. To clear the parchment tap it with your wand and say mischief managed. Use it well_

'Ok so either Fred or George has been brought back. Man my life's hard. Better find out which one." Harry thought. He cleared the map and went back to bed.

* * *

An hour later or so Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville, and Draco were all heading down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Who want to bet that Draco here is going to get a Howler?" Harry joked "Anyone, anyone?"

"Shut it Potter" Draco replied

"Ooh on a last name basis are we now Malfoy." Harry replied.

"You're annoying Harry, you know that right." Draco replied.

"Ooh now we are back on a first name basis." Harry replied. Draco hits his head with his hand.

When it was finally time to get the mail in the Great Hall everyone was looking at Draco. When no letter came everyone went to Harry and started giving him money.

"You bet the whole school that I was going to get a Howler?" Draco asked.

"Yes" Harry replied.

"How much money are you making?" Draco asked.

"I'm making exactly one hundred Galleons, 16 Sickles, and 28 Knuts. Why?" Harry replied.

"I want 50% of the bet since it was made on me." Draco said

"Fine" Harry replied. Harry spilt the bet money. They each got 50 Galleons, 8 Sickles, and 14 Knuts.

* * *

The week passed by fast. Harry made sure that Hermione beat him in almost every class. Soon it was time for potions. "I probably should be nice to him. But that just wouldn't be fun." Harry thought.

"Ah yes, Harry Potter are new celebrity" Snape said

"Thank you professor for recognizing my celebrity status, although try not to favor me because I'm a celebrity. That wouldn't look good for you." Harry said

"10 points Potter." Snape said

"Hey you're the one that said I was a celebrity, so I don't see why you have to take points." Harry said.

"20 points"

"But"

"30 points"

"Hey"

"50 don't make it more." Snape said.

"Thank you Professor, you set a wonderful example on what not to do in your class. Oh and before you ask, have a signed photograph." Harry said handing him a signed photograph.

"Detention, Potter."

The rest of potions class went by with out any further conflict. This time Harry made the potion correctly.

"Harry, you shouldn't have done that. You could get expelled. You lost Gryffindor 50 points." Hermione said.

"Please Hermione he couldn't expel me Professor Dumbledore likes me too much. Oh and I lost 110 points." Harry replied.

"No you di…" Hermione stop. She was looking at the Gryffindor hourglass. Harry was right Gryffindor had 60 points this morning and now it had -50 points. She sent a glare at Harry and left.

Right as Hermione left Fred and George passed by, Harry heard some of their conversation.

"Fred where is the map?" George asked.

"I told you I gave it to its rightful owner." Fred replied

"But Why…" George asked

"Hello Harry." Fred cut in.

"Hi Fred. What were you talking about?" Harry asked

"Nothing" Fred said quickly.

"What are you up to?" Harry asked.

"Us" Fred said

"Up" George said

"To something, never?" They both said at the same time looking innocent.

"Sure, dinners about to start bye." Harry said.

"So it looks like Fred came back" Harry thought while eating. "I have to plan out how to catch him.

"Guys I'm going to use the bathroom. You don't have to wait for me." Harry lied not waiting for a response.

* * *

"I have the perfect plan." Harry thought "When everyone goes to sleep I'll kidnap him and take him to the room of requirements and…" Harry's thoughts were interrupted by Fred who was walking down the corridor by himself with no one around.

"Hi Harry." Fred said

"Hi Fred" Harry said and was about to turn the corridor when the thought hit him.

"Hey Fred I need to ask you something." Harry called.

"Yes Harry"

"Are you a time traveler?" Harry spat out without thinking.

"No of course not why would you think that." Fred said without looking Harry straight in the eye.

"I think that because I didn't get the map until third year Fred." Harry replied.

Fred put his hands up as if under arrest. "Ok you caught me. I don't even know how I got here. The last thing I remember was fight at Hogwarts next to Percy then it went blank."

"You know you died right?"

"I thought about that but I was hoping I was wrong. Why were you brought back in time?" Fred asked

"I don't think they meant for me to come back. I am or was Head Auror; I was giving trials to death eaters when Nott hit me with this spell. Then I woke up a month before school started." Harry said.

"Oh ok, what this I here about you losing 110 points from Gryffindor?" Fred said

"You know how we won the House cup every year I was in. I think Dumbledore favors me. I mean I get all these points for putting me and my friends in dangerous positions."

"Well you did save them in the end." Fred said

"I'm still calling it favoritism."

"Whatever."

"Got to go, got a detention. Bye Fred"

"Bye Harry"

* * *

An half and hour later Harry had just finished cleaning the potion room. (Some one spilled green and purple stuff on the floor) Snape came in to inspect.

"That is all you may go." Snape said. Snape was leaving the room when Harry called.

"Wait I have a something for you." Harry then handed him a brown bag. Harry left before Snape could yell at him. Inside the bag was shampoo and conditioner.

* * *

Still don't own anything. Hope you like it! Reveiw :)


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own anything.

* * *

Apparently Snape didn't appreciate Harry's nice, awesome, he could really use gift because he took 20 points from Gryffindor and he gave Harry a weeks worth of detention. Harry couldn't see why he was being so grouchy. Anyway it time for there first flying lesson.

"So, who is excited for the flying lesson today?" Harry asked.

"I am." Ron and Draco said.

"Well I'm not." Hermione replied. "I prefer my feet on the ground."

"I'm with Hermione." Neville said.

"Not the answers I was looking for. Now does anyone want to bet…?" Harry started but was cut off.

"Not another bet. We've only been in school for what a week and you have already won about a thousand galleons." Draco said.

"It is not my fault if you guys can't choose the right bet to bet on." Harry said "I'm sure you will win this one."

"Ok what is the bet?" Ron asked.

"I bet that during the class someone" Harry looks at Neville "will fall braking there wrist and a Slytherin will throw the person who fell" Again Harry looks at Neville " Remembrall and I being the good person I am will try to get it back. The Slytherin will throw the ball. I being the awesome flyer I am will catch it. Then Professor Minnie, that's Professor McGonagall will yell at me to follow her. She will take me to see Oliver Wood; he's a fifth year, thus putting me on the quidditch team. I will become the youngest person playing quidditch in a century at Hogwarts, and to top it off Professor Minnie won't even take points off. Or give me a detention." Harry said.

"Like that could ever happen." Draco said. They all went up to Harry and placed their bets that it wouldn't happen.

* * *

"I can't believe it happened" Draco said while he and everyone else gave Harry his winnings. "How did you know that Blaise Zabini was going to take the Remembrall?"

"I have my ways." Harry said as the twins came by.

"Congrats on getting on the team agai... Harry." Fred said covering his almost slip.

"Were on the team play" George said.

"Beaters" They both said at the same time.

'Is it a twin thing or do you guys practice talking like that?" Harry asked.

"We don't" Fred started

"Know what" George started

"You mean"

"By that"

"Harry" the both finished.

"I mean that" Harry said

"Oh that" Fred started.

"It's" George started

"A"

"Twin thing" They both said.

"So if I had a twin I would be able to talk like that?" Harry asked

"Yes" they both said as they left.

"Man I wish I was a twin." Harry muttered.

* * *

Apparently Blaise Zabini replaced Draco and was now his rival. During dinner Zabini came over.

"Think your lucky Professor McGonagall put you on your house team then Potter" he said

"Yes I do actually." Harry replied

"Well if you think you're so lucky why don't you meet me for a wizard's duel?"

"Sure, Ron or Draco can be my second." Harry said

"Yes have a blood traitor as your second. Your fathers not very happy with you Draco is he. He would disown you if you weren't his only heir."

"Shut it" Draco said

"Meet you at midnight Potter" He said and left.

"Harry you can't go you loose points and …" Hermione started but was cut off.

"Hermione, I am not going. It's a trap anyway." Harry said

"How do you know?" Hermione asked

"I don't know. Want to make a bet about it?"

"No"

"Fine your loss."

* * *

Later that day.

"To save Sirius" Harry thought "I first need to get the rat, use the spell to make him human, take him to Dumbledore. Then Sirius gets released. It is the most awesome plan in the world it has to work."

"Hey Harry can I talk to you?" Someone said taking Harry away from his thoughts. Harry looked up to see Fred.

"Sure. What do you want to talk about?" Harry asked

"Harry what are you planning to do with Sirius?" Fred asked

"I'm going to save him."Harry said then explained his plan to Fred.

"Harry I'm not going to say that your plan isn't going to work. But Harry think. I don't know who the Minster of Magic was in your time…" Harry cut in.

"Kingsley"

"I sure Kingsley would let Sirius go but think would Cornelius Fudge let Sirius off?" Fred said

"He would…" Harry started but Fred cut in

"Harry he would give Sirius the Dementor's kiss before anyone found out about his mistake. Harry I think you should let Sirius escape on his own."

"But"

"Harry, I know you really want to see him. I do to but seriously Harry if you do anything now I doubt you will see Sirius." Fred said

"I hate it when other people are right. Fine I'll leave him alone. If Peter escapes I am blaming you." Harry said.

"Fine and Harry, what are you going to do with Quirrell, Voldemort whoever he is?" Fred asked.

"Who, oh yeah I forgot about that." Harry asked

"How do forget about the darkest wizard?" Fred asked

"Well I was caught up thinking about Sirius, getting on the quidditch team, I could go on." Harry said

"How did you get on the quiddich team? Isn't Draco your friend?" Fred asked.

Harry then explained how he got on the quiddich team.

"Wow Fred can be really smart at times. It's scary." Harry thought walking back to the common room. Harry fell asleep completely forgetting all about the midnight Wizard's duel.

Harry schooling went by fast, since he already new it. Soon enough it was Halloween. Harry remembered the troll.

"Who wants to bet that during dinner Professor Quirrell is going to run in the great hall announcing that a troll is in the dungeons?" Harry asked

"Wow Harry that's as realistic as you becoming Minster of Magic." Ron said. "I bet 10 galleons that it doesn't happen."

Hermione, Ron, Neville bet that it wouldn't happen. Draco didn't bet knowing that Harry was probably going to be right.

* * *

The Halloween dinner was just as good as it was the first time.

"There is only ten minutes left Harry, better start pay…" Hermione started but was cut off by Professor Quirrell running in.

"TTTTRRRROOOOLLLL in the dudgeons, troll, thought you ought to know." He said then fainted. "That faker" Harry thought.

"Perfects lead everyone to there common rooms." Dumbledore said.

"Well guys I have to use the bathroom." Harry said

"Harry you can't go to the bathroom yourself. There is a troll on the loose." Hermione said.

"You guys can come if you want." Harry said.

* * *

So Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Draco all went to the bathroom. After Harry used the bathroom they started walking to the common room. As they turned the corner they saw the mountain troll.

"See I told you being friends with Harry would get us killed." Draco said.

"What are you talking about? I never take my friends into dangerous positions." Harry said.

"What do you call this?" Ron said.

"I call this a piece of cake." Harry said

"Piece of cake" Hermione said. "I don't think…" Harry cut her off.

"No look there is a piece of cake." Harry pointed to a piece of chocolate cake. While everyone was looking at the cake Harry did wand less magic and popped the troll elsewhere. "Boy Quirrell going to have a big mess to clean.

"Now is not the time." Hermione said "What are we going to do about the troll?

"What troll?" Harry asked.

"That troll, it was here a minute ago." Hermione started.

"What are you 5 doing out with a troll on the loose?" Professor Minnie asked.

"Oh I really had to go to the bathroom. And these 4 decided that they had to go with me to make sure the troll didn't get me." Harry explained. "We didn't even see a troll."

"Ok then off to your common rooms.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Another chapter done. I don't own anything. :)

* * *

The following morning Harry got up completely forgetting the troll incident that happened the day before. He looked around. None of his other dorm mates were still there. Harry walked in to the common room to find it also empty. "What was going on?" Harry thought. Harry walked down to the great hall. He saw that his friends were already eating breakfast.

"Why didn't you wake me up this morning?" Harry asked.

"We tried." Ron started "You would wake up."

"Oh" Harry said.

The mail arrived. Then 6 owls came and dropped his Nimbus 2000. Then the letter…

DO NOT OPEN THE PARCEL AT THE TABLE

It contains your Nimbus Two Thousand, but I don't want everybody knowing you got a broomstick or they'll want one. Oliver Wood will meet you tonight on the Quidditch field at seven o'clock for your first training session.

Professor McGonagall

"A Nimb..." Ron started but Harry covered his month with his hand.

"Can't you read? Professor Minnie said not to announce it to the great hall." Harry said. Draco muttering something that sounded like idiot.

"Do you wash your hands Harry?" Ron asked using a napkin and wiping his tongue.

"Shut up." Harry said.

* * *

The month of November seemed to come quicker to Harry then last time. Soon enough it was time for the Quidditch season to start. The night of the first game of the season (Gryffindor versus Slytherin) Harry slept well and ate a big breakfast.

"The day of the first Quidditch game, you up for it Harry?" George asked.

Harry, Fred, and George were walking down to the quidditch changing room.

"I'm totally up for it. Just wait. Fred by the way Hermione, Ron, Neville, and Draco wouldn't bet. They said something about me being always right and that they couldn't afford to lose anymore money." Harry said

"How can you live with them? They take all the fun out of life." Fred said.

* * *

They enter the changing room and change into their quidditch robes. Wood started his speech.

"Okay Men," Wood started.

"And women" Angelina said.

"And women." Wood said. "This is it" Harry tuned out the rest of the speech. Harry followed Fred and George out onto the pitch.

"Now I want a nice clean game. Captains shake hands." Said Madam Hooch

Everyone flew up into the air.

"And the quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor, what an excellent Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive, too" Lee Jordan started.

"JORDAN"

"Sorry Professor"

Sure enough Lee Jordan was doing the commentary. And again being watched like a hawk from Professor Minnie.

"And she really belting along up there, a neat pass to Alicia Spinnet, back to Johnson and – no, the Slytherins have taken the Quaffle, Slytherin Captain Marcus Flint gains the Quaffle and off he goes off" Lee commented. Harry tuned him out looking for the snitch. Awhile later the scoring 50 to 10, Gryffindor in the lead. When all of the sudden Harry's broom gave a lurch that nearly knocked Harry off. "What the …" Harry thought. "How did I forget that Quirrell tired to kill him?"

"Hey Fred" Harry called as Fred passed by. "Hit a bludger at Quirrell."

"On it" The next second Fred shot a bludger right at Quirrell. Harry's broom stopped lurching.

"Thanks Fred."

"Don't mention it."

5 minutes later Harry spotted the snitch. This time he caught the snitch in his hand other than his month. The Gryffindors went wild.

* * *

Harry was about to leave the changing room when Fred called him back.

"Harry, I think, we should tell George." Fred said.

"Why?" Harry asked

"He's my twin. We tell each other everything. I can't keep this from him. He's also suspicious." Fred said.

"What is he suppose to be suspicious about? It's not like you suddenly became smarter then a third year, or started making pranks for your joke shop." Harry said.  
Fred didn't reply.

"Fred you didn't."

"Ok, I did. I'm guilty ok. George keeps asking me questions like, how I got so smart or since when have you came a Percy." Fred said "How am I supposed to answer that question? It's not like I can go up to him and say, Hey George the reason I am so smart and everything is because I'm really 20 years old and was brought back in time because I …" Fred stopped because at that moment George came out of the shower. There was a moment of quietness.

"Awkward" Harry said.

"Is it true?" George said finally being able to speak.

"What true my dear brother?" Fred asked looking innocent.

"What you said about being a time traveler?" George said.

"Well about that…" Fred started.

"Is it true?" George said again.

"Yes" Fred said. George was about to ask another question when Harry cut in

"Don't be mad at him George. I told him he couldn't tell anyone. He really wanted to tell you."

"Wait" George turned to Harry. "Are you a time traveler too?"

"Yes" Harry replied.

"How?" George asked both Harry and Fred.

"I'm not sure how Fred was brought back, but I was giving trials to the remaining death eaters, when one of them shot a spell at me. I woke up a month before September 1." Harry said. Harry and George looked at Fred to here his story.

"When the wall fell on me during the final battle, it all went black. I woke up in this room. It took me about ten seconds to realize what room I was in. I first thought it was a dream…

**Flashback:**

_"You're joking, Perce!" Fred said "You actually are joking Perce... I don't think I've heard you joke since you were -" Then all went black._

_Fred woke up. "How long have I been out" He thought. "Where am I?" He asked himself as he looked around. "Where ever I am, I'm not in Hogwarts anymore." His thoughts were interrupted by screaming._

_"Percy, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny get down here for breakfast!" His mother screamed._

_"That's odd; I thought I just heard my mother scream for breakfast." Fred thought "Oh wait, I did just hear my mother scream. What is going on?" Fred went downstairs to see his mom finish putting dinner on the table. "This certainly is odd. I wonder what day it is." He was about to ask when his mother said._

_"Now hurry up and eat. We are going to Diagon Alley after breakfast to get your school supplies. We only got a week before you leave for Hogwarts."_

_"Mom, can I go to Hogwarts too. Please, Please?" Ginny asked._

_"You get to go next year Ginny." Molly said._

_"Next year? Wasn't Ginny in her 6 year?" Fred thought. "Oh my god! I've been brought back in time."_

**Back to the present:**

"And that's what happened." Fred said.

"So you died?" George asked.

"Apparently" Fred said. He turned and looked at Harry. "You never did say what happened to George after the battle. What was he like?"

"The last thing I knew was that you (Harry points at George) didn't want to talk to anyone. I believe Angelina was trying to get you out of grieving. That's all I know." Harry said. Fred turned towards George.

"If I ever die again, you can not go into a depression. " Fred yelled into George's ear. "Do you hear me?"

"Say it a little louder and I won't" George said. He was holding his ear.

"Good because that would take all the fun out of life." Fred said. The stood there for a few minutes.

"What are we still standing around here for? There is a party going on in the Gryffindor common room, were going to miss it." Harry said.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait. I've been caught up in school work. Hope you like it Review! :D


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own anything!

* * *

Harry, Fred and George were walking up to the castle when Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Draco appeared. Harry said good bye to Fred and George and was dragged to go see Hagrid.

"Hello Harry"

"Hi Hagrid" Harry said.

"It was Snape; he was cursing your broom!" Hermione said.

"Snape woul…" Hagrid started but Harry cut him off.

"How dare you accuse Snape of trying to kill me and how dare you accuse that he's going to go past Fluffy down through the trapdoor. Then through devil snare, then through a flying key room, catch the key. Then in the next room go through a giant chess set, then battle a troll. Go through a logic puzzle then on to the next room and steal the Sorcerer's stone. How dare you accuse him." Harry said

"How do you know all that Harry?" Hagrid asked.

"Know what?" Harry said.

"You just said that Snape was going to steal the sorcerer's stone." Neville said

"No I didn't, want to bet that Snape doesn't steal it?" Harry said.

* * *

Christmas came sooner then Harry expected. Hermione, Draco, and Neville were all going home for Christmas, they left early that day. Harry couldn't go home even if he wanted to. Over the pass weeks Professor Snape gave him at least 5 detentions. Harry couldn't see why he was still grouchy. So ok the bludger Fred aimed at Quirrell missed by a few feet and hit Snape in the nose, but honesty he did stop Quirrell trying to kill him in the process. Snape didn't even have proof that Harry had anything to do with it. Anyway the thing Harry was looking forward to the most was getting his invisibility cloak. Harry got the twins 101,000 things never to do at Hogwarts. He got Hermione 101 curse and counter curse. He gave Neville a rare plant with a long name. He gave Draco 101 Reasons Not to be a Dark Wizard. He gave Ron dress robes that grew with you. Harry woke up to again find a pile of presents. He opened them. He got a Weasley sweater like last time. He put it on. He got a fifty-pence piece. He gave it to Ron. He got a large box of chocolate frogs from Hermione. This year he got Bettie's box of every flavor beans from Neville and he got Quidditch 101 for Dummies from Draco. He opened his last present. Inside was his invisibility cloak.

"Whoa, those are really rare." Ron said. "Who do you think sent it to you?" Ron said while reading the note behind.

"The letter looks like Dumbledore's handwriting. I told you he flavored me. Then again it did belong to my father." Harry said. At that moment Fred and George walked in the room.

"Looks like Harry got a Weasley sweater" Fred said. For he and George were wearing Weasley sweaters too. Except theirs had an F and G on them they were wearing the wrong sweater of course.

"Whoa Harry is that an invisibility cloak?" George asked

"Yep, and you too can borrow it anytime you want, but you have to give it back." Harry said. Ron stared at him.

"Can I use it to?" Ron asked

"No" Harry replied

"But your letting Fred and George use it."

"I like them better then you." Harry said

"Fine" Ron pouted.

"What's all this noise?" Percy asked, looking through the door holding his Weasley sweater too. Harry quickly hid his cloak.

"Oh look P for prefect" Fred started

"No P for Poor percentage paid." George said. They all looked at him. "What the words started with p."

"George I'm embarrassed to be related to you." Fred said.

"Whatever. Let's go down for breakfast."

"Who wants to have a Snow ball contest?" Harry asked.

"Not me I have other things to do." Percy said and left to go to the other perfects.

"I hope I never become a perfect." Harry said.

"Good thought Harry; you should follow in George and my foot steps. I'm up for the contest." Fred said

"Me too" George said. They all looked at Ron.

"Fine I'll play and no Harry I won't bet on the outcome." Ron said.

"I wasn't going to ask you to bet." Said Harry looking offended, they all headed outside.

"The rules for Harry Potter's Awesome Snow Ball Contest, or HPASBC for short are, first, no head shots allowed, second no teams, but you can gang up on a player. That's it, Go" Harry said. They all started throwing snowballs at each other. An hour later Harry announced the results during dinner

"George was the winner of my HPASBC. For those of you who don't know what it stands for it means Harry Potter's Awesome Snow Ball Contest. Let me tell you it was awesome. Anyway , Fred, George, Ron, and I participated in the contest. Ron was knocked out first, no we did not gang up on him how dare you suggest that." Harry said pointing to a Hufflepuff 1year who was stanfin near. "Then George, that traitor, totally knocked me and Fred out of the contest. I thought we had an agreement, get Ron out then we all win. Anyway George is the winner." Harry announced to the near empty Great Hall.

"Congratulations George for winning the contest, this deserves a party." Albus Dumbledore said. Everyone looked at him in shock. "What I wanted to have a party and now I have a reason to." He clapped his hands and the whole Great Hall changed. On the teachers table there was a cake that said in red icing.

Congrats George for Winning the HPASBC.

"Wow." Harry turned to George. "I now think he flavors the whole Gryffindor house, not just me anymore." Harry said.

"Who cares lets party!" George said.

For the rest of that day everyone that stayed at Hogwarts for Christmas was having a huge party celebrating George for winning. For Harry it was one of the best Christmas he ever had. Too soon it was time to head back to the common rooms.

"Hey guys I know a short cut" Harry said. So Fred, George, and Ron followed Harry on his shortcut. Twenty minutes later…

"Harry I don't think your short cut work…" Fred started but stopped. Filch and Snape were talking.

"Hurry in that room." Harry whispered. The four ran in to the room. Harry looked around. Then he saw it. This room happened to be the one the Mirror of Erised.

"Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi, I wonder what that means?" Ron asked.

"It says I show not your face but your hearts desire." George said. Everyone looked at him.

"How did you know that?" Harry asked.

"It says it back words look." George said.

"Oh it does, I didn't realize that last time." Harry said.

"What do you mean last time?" Ron asked.

Harry realized his slip "Oh I've been in this room before."

"Then why haven't we been here before?" Ron asked

"I couldn't find the room." Harry said

"Ok" Ron said. "I want to look first." Ron started heading towards the mirror.

"No" Harry said dragging Ron back. "If you look in the mirror, you will try to live your life like that. You will then be brutally murder with a piece of paper and rot to dust in a flower field with bunnies. Man eating bunnies."

"Nice joke Harry." Ron said

"I'm not joking, you know Peeves."

"Yes"

"That happened to him."

"OH lets get out of here." Ron bolted out of the door. Right as the door closed Fred, George, and Harry burst out laughing.

"I can't believe he believed that." Fred said

"Let's go before he suspects anything." Harry said.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Review! :)


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own anything. This is the last chapter i'm updating before the Chirstmas Holidays. I'll update after new years! Have a good Christmas (or what ever you celebrate) :)

* * *

The next few weeks passed by quickly for Harry. He was visiting Hagrid why everyone else was study. Something about exams being months away, could people even fail the exams?

"Hi Hagrid"

"Hi Harry"

"Are you making soup?" Harry asked noticing that Hagrid was boiling water.

"I wouldn't tell this to anyone, but I trust you Harry. It's for a dragon egg." Hagrid said.

"That's cool." Harry said. "Wait, how are you going to raise a dragon without anyone noticing? Don't they get really tall?"

"I keep him in my house." Hagrid said not noticing that the dragon would be bigger then his house.

"You do realize that the dragon will get bigger then this house and the fact that your house is made of wood. "

"Never thought of that"

"Why don't you give the egg to Dumbledore? I'm sure he will put it in good hands. Ron's brother Charlie might even get to raise it." Harry said

"You're sure it will be in great hands." Hagrid said

"Yes"

"Ok"

* * *

"There solves one problem now all I have to do is get the stone before Quirrell." Harry thought during lunch. "I've got a plan"

"Guys I know a shortcut to the common room."Harry said

"You better be right this time. Not like at Christmas." Ron said.

"You never did tell us what happened when we were gone at Christmas break." Draco said.

"Nothing happened." Harry and Ron said.

"Whatever."

* * *

So Draco, Neville, Ron, and Hermione all followed Harry on one of his shortcuts. Harry was leading them to the third floor without them knowing. They were almost there when Professor Minnie stopped them.

"Why aren't you kids outside on a day like this?" She asked. Oddly enough today happened to be a beautiful day outside. "Where are you going?"

"Were going to P. Sherman, 42 Wallaby Way, Sydney, were trying to find Nemo." Harry said. Ron, Draco, and Neville looked at him weird.

"I'm not even going to ask." McGonagall said. She then started her way back down the corridor.

"Harry, you know your crazy right?" Hermione asked.

"Yep and I take it as a complement." Harry said.

Harry turned to the corner and was surprised when he saw Fred and George standing in front of the door.

"Hi Harry" They both said.

"Hi Fred, George" Harry replied "What you doing here?"

"We were on are search for Nemo." Fred said.

"Have you seen him?" George asked

"What is up with you three and Nemo?" Draco asked.

"You don't want to know" Harry said

"Anyway Forge and I were waiting for you to get here." George said

"That sounds about right Gred." Fred said

"Anyway we were going to tell you that Quirrell went by about twenty minutes ago, give or take a few." Fred said.

"Ok, want to come with us on our, Harry Potter's Probably Going to get You Killed Journey or HPPGYKJ for short. Don't worry, I'm 50 percent positive that most of us will make it alive." Harry said

The twins looked at each other. "Why not" They said

Ron, Draco, Neville, and Hermione looked at Harry in horror.

"What do you mean 50 percent sure that most of us are going to make it?" Ron asked

"I take no responsibility to anyone who goes with me." Harry said as he went to the door and went in. They others followed.

"Fluffy!" Harry, George, and Fred yelled. They then ran up and petted it.

Hermione, Draco, and Neville went over and started petting Fluffy too. Fluffy was now getting his large belly scratched by the 6 wizards.

Ron started walking up to the dog to. He was about ten feet away when the dog barked at Ron.

"I would move away" Harry started

"If I were you Ron" Fred started

"Fluffy doesn't" George started

"Seem" Harry said

"To" Fred said

"Like" George said

"You" All three of them said at the same time.

Harry turned to look at Fred and George.

"I think we would be awesome triplets. From now on you (points at George), and you (points at Fred) and me are going to be triplets." Harry said

"You do know that's biologically impossible right?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing is impossible for Harry." Harry said. "Now let's go through the trap door, if that is ok with you, Fluffy."

Harry went first; he quickly got up and went to the door he was soon followed by Fred and George. They got up and ran next to him by the door. Then Hermione and Draco, they notice what they were sitting on and ran to the door too. The last pair was Ron and Neville. Neville got up and went by the others knowing that the plant was Devils Snare. Ron being the idiot 11 year old boy sat there while it tangled him up.

"Lucky this plant was here to break are fall." Ron said

"Lucky" The others said.

"Can't you see that the plant trapping you?" Hermione said

"What" Ron said as he looked down he was already caught within the plant.

"It's Devil Snare. We need to light a fire." Neville said

"I'll do it." Harry said.

"You could have warned me." Ron said

"Your welcome" Harry said sarcastically. He was getting a little annoyed with the 11year old Ron.

They went through the door to the next room.

"What is with all the bugs?"Ron asked

"Can't you see there keys. We have to catch that one (Fred pointed to the right key) and unlock the door. Honestly do you use your brain?" Fred said for he too was getting annoyed at his little brother.

"I'll get it, since I'm the awesome seeker of the awesome Gryffindor quidditch team which I play with my awesome triplets… I'll just be right back." Harry said as he mounted the broom and flew off to get the key.

"Caught it in 5 minutes" Fred said. "Here is your money" He said as he handed him the 5 galleons.

"Thanks" Harry said.

They entered the next room, the giant chess set.

"Finally a room I can do." Ron said.

They went through the game again. Ron at the end sacrificed himself for them to move on.

"Don't tell Ron I said this, but he could have made the queen…" George then explained how Ron could have won the chess game without sacrificing himself.

They opened the next room. The horrid smell went into there nostrils.

"I'm glad we didn't have to battle that troll.' Harry said looking at the size of it.

"Me too" Neville said also looking at the troll.

They went to the next room. The logic room as Harry called it.

Hermione read the list. After five minutes she was done. She handed Harry the bottle to get through the door. "There is only enough for three. Draco, Neville and I will go back and check Ron. We will then alert the Headmaster. Don't argue, they (she pointed to the twins) know more then the rest of us. Good Luck" Harry, George, and Fred went into the next room.

"Hello Quirrell" Harry said.

"I was expecting you Potter. Those two are a surprise though." Quirrell said.

"Wait why would you be expecting me? I'm an 11 year boy." Harry said.

Quirrell ignored him. Harry noticed him looking at the mirror. He turned to Fred and George.

"Do not look in the mirror whatever you do. I'm going to do a spell that Kingsley taught me." Harry then proceeds to do wand less magic.

All of the sudden a piece of paper came out of no where it started hitting Quirrell. Then the room turned into a flower field with all these cute little bunnies.

"Awe how cute" Quirrell said. The bunnies smiled they had razor sharp teeth. They started to bite Quirrell "Bad bunnies' bad." Harry, Fred, and George were staring at the site. This is how Dumbledore found them twenty minutes later.

"What is going on here?" Dumbledore asked.

"Here is the stone professor; Quirrell was trying to steal it." Harry said. "He has Voldemort on the back of his head." Harry whispered the last part.

"How did you get the stone out of the mirror Harry? I thought it killed anyone who looked in it?" George asked

"Oh it does. I had the stone since the night we found the mirror during Christmas vacation." Harry whispered to George.

* * *

15 minutes later Harry found himself with Fred, George, Hermione, Neville, Draco, and Ron all in the hospital wing being checked up. "Can we leave for the feast now?" Harry asked.

"Fine, go on" she said.

Harry and his friends entered the Great Hall. Slytherin was in the lead with 500 points, the Ravenclaw with 450, next was Hufflepuff with 400 and last Gryffindor with 300.

"Congrats Slytherin, but there are points that must be taken account to, first I award Harry 60 points for bravery. I award 20 points each to Draco, Neville, Ron, and Hermione for sticking with your friends the whole way knowing it's dangerous. I award 30 points each to Fred and George just for being awesome. Oh and 1 point to George for winning the HPASBC. I believe we forgot to award him for winning that. Anyway I think it time for new decoration." He clapped, the whole room turned to Gryffindor colors.

"WAIT A MINUTE" Harry yelled. Everyone looked at him. "You award me, Fred, George, Hermione, Ron, Draco, and Neville all those points for going into a room you forbid us to go to, risking all of our lives, a huge show of favoritism, and were not having a party?"

"Oh yes" Dumbledore eyes had a mischievous look in them. "IT'S TIME TO PARTY!!!" He clapped his hands. The whole school partied all night!

* * *

I hope you like it. lol Review! :)


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own anything. A girl can wish. Hope you all had a good Holiday!

* * *

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, and Neville were all on the train heading home. Hermione was by the window reading a book. Ron and Neville were playing wizard chess on the opposite side of Hermione.

"The year is finally over." Harry said. "I'm kind of depressed.'

'Why are you depressed? You're coming back next year." Draco said. "You are coming back right?"

"Of course I'm coming back. I just have to live with my relatives for the summer. Do you know how boring that's going to be?" Harry said

"Sucks for you" Draco said

""I feel for you mate.' Ron said.

'Whatever. I have to use the loo." Harry said.

Harry exited the compartment and headed down toward the bathroom. After he was done with his business he started walking back to his friends when he notices Fred and George his new triplets were in a compartment. They were planning something, he entered the compartment.

"What are you to up too?" Harry asked

"Were up to nothing much just doing over the summer homework, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, pranks on Percy, more summer home, found Nemo, working on how to get Peter, etc…" Fred said.

"What was the last one?" Harry asked

"Working on how to get Peter?" George asked.

'No the one before that" Harry said.

"More summer work." Fred said.

"No, the one in the middle" Harry said

"Oh you mean Nemo." Fred said.

"We found him." George said bring out a clown fish that looked exactly like Nemo.

"Sweet" Harry said. "Looks like were at the station. Let us go find your parents."

* * *

"Where are they?" Harry asked

"Just look for an area of red hair." George said looking around. "There they are."

They walked up to them.

"You must be Mrs. Weasley. Thank you for the sweater." Harry said.

"Your welcome dear" She replied

"Have you met my triplets yet?" Harry asked.

"You're a triplet?" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Yep, me, Fred, and George here (he said pointing at Fred and George) are triplets." Harry said.

"That's nice, but I know for sure that Fred and George are just twins and there two years older then you. That's impossible." Mrs. Weasley said.

"That's what you think, but were really triplets." Harry said. He then noticed his Uncle. "Hi Vernon, how are you today?"

"Fine, we need to go now." He said looking around at the all the wizards.

"Alright, don't forget to invite me over." Harry said to the Weasleys.

"Wouldn't dream of it Harry." One of the twins said.

"Take care of Nemo!" Harry yelled at them as he was being dragged to the car. As he was leaving he heard Molly say

"Who is Nemo?"

* * *

Harry couldn't believe how fast the summer went. Sure enough he was sitting on the couch why Uncle Vernon was giving us are reminders.

"This could be the biggest day of my career." He started

"Really, they promoted you to Head Drill, or mainly know as Head Dimwit." Harry said

"Yes I mean no shut up boy." Vernon said. "As I was saying Petunia you will be…"

"Don't worry she be in the lounge welcoming the guest. Dudley will be at the door asking for their coats. Then you will lead Mr. and Mrs. Mason to the lounge, you will be sucking up to them and then at 8:15 Petunia will announce dinner. Dudley will try and most likely fail to be a gentleman and take Mrs. Mason to the kitchen. Petunia will then make up some suck up comment that probably will not work. Dudley will be really thick and say something like 'I had to right a report about our hero at school today. I wrote it about you. During this time I will be upstairs in Dudley's second bedroom pretending I don't exist." Harry said. "We have been over this 5 times already."

"Right now…"Vernon started but Dudley cut him off.

"He can't stay in my second bedroom. He will ruin it."

"Dudley it is he can not stay not he can't, really do they teach you grammar in your school?" Harry asked. "Do not worry. I will not touch anything."

Dudley looked like he was going to argue when the door rang.

"Upstairs now boy" Vernon said.

Harry ran up the stairs he went in the bedroom to see Dobby.

"Hi Dobby"

"Harry Potter knows my name." Dobby said starting to tear up.

"Luck guess, so what are you doing at my house?" Harry asked, trying not to bring up suspicious.

"Dobby does not know where to start."

"How about the beginning" Harry said.

"Yes Harry Potter must not go to Hogwarts." Dobby said.

"No offence or anything but I think that was the end." Harry said.

"Danger is going to happen at Hogwarts. Harry Potter must not go." Dobby said.

"Ok. I will not go to Hogwarts this year." Harry easily lied. "Why did I not lie the first time?" Harry thought.

"Oh and Dobby do you know where my mail is? I could have sworn I saw an owl around here the other day with a letter. Must not have been from me, do look me up in the future. You were much fun to talk with. Have a nice day Dobby." Harry said.

"Good bye Harry Potter. Remember…" Dobby started

"Do not go to Hogwarts. Bye." Harry said. "That was a nice visit." Harry thought. "I'm hungry, I wonder if the Dursleys have anything good in there pantry."

Harry walked down the stairs went through the living into the kitchen where everyone was eating.

"Hi you two must be Mr. and Mrs. Mason. My Uncle here has told me wonderful things about you. I must say you are much prettier then I thought you were Mrs. Mason. You could be a model and you Mr. Mason I heard you're an awesome golfer. Maybe in the future we could go golfing. Oh would you look at the time. My friend Ron will be here anytime to pick me up. Have a nice evening Mr. and Mrs. Mason. I'll see you next summer Uncle. Bye everyone" Harry said as he got a snack. The Dursley stared at him in shock. Harry took the cupboard keys off the counter, and got his trunk and broom. He went upstairs to get Hedwig.

_Dear Weasley,_

_Hi, how are you? I just wanted to ask some questions. How has your summer been going? Fred and George you are taking care of Nemo right? Good. Sorry to make this note short, I know you like long letters and everything. My Uncle and Aunt said it was alright for me to come over. Do you think you can pick me up now?_

_Love_

_Harry Potter, the most Awesome person, tied with Fred and George of course, to live. _

_P. S. I was serous with Nemo. _

Harry tied the letter to Hedwig and waited. 10 hours later or so it felt like Mr. Weasley arrived in his car.

"Hello Mr. Weasley, I presume you got my letter. I just put my stuff in the back."

Harry put his stuff in the back and went sat up front with Mr. Weasley. They started driving away.

"How was your summer so far?" Mr. Weasley asked starting up a conversation.

"It was good, how about yours?" Harry responded.

"Excellent. Do not tell Molly this but I'm taking a shortcut." Mr. Weasley said.

"My lips are sealed." Harry said.

Mr. Weasley then brought the car in the air. They flew for a while when Harry finally spotted the Burrow. Mr. Weasley started to land.

"Remember not a word to Molly." He reminded Harry.

"My lips are still sealed."

They walked inside.

"Nice to see you again, Mrs. Weasley" Harry said.

"Good to see you to Harry. You have grown as much as Ron. Wait to you start puberty." She said.

"Wait, start puberty" Harry asked, he had an uneasy feeling in his gut.

"Yes everyone goes through puberty Harry." She said.

"Oh yes puberty. May I use your bathroom?" Harry asked.

"Yes it is right down the hall." She said.

Harry walked as fast as he could to the bathroom. "I have to go through puberty again!!!!!!" He thought. "Man this sucks. Well it couldn't get worse."

"You know people who say it couldn't get worse have no imagination."

"What? Oh hi Fred and George. You guys scared me. Did I say that out loud?"

"Pretty much, by the way it could be worse." George said.

"How could it be worse?" Harry asked.

"Harry, you could be in denial about being dead, then find out you have to go through school again, and then think of…." Fred said

"Ok I see your point Fred." Harry said. "What do you mean being in denial of death? I'm not in denial. I never died."

"Harry your seeing it from your point of view. I was talking about mine. I'm still in denial about my death, just like all the girls at Hogwarts who never got to you know. I pity them." Fred said.

"What are you talking about?" Harry said thinking for a moment then realizing what he meant. "Oh gross Fred, mind you I'm still a twelve years old."

"In body and looks but in mind you are…" Fred said but was cut off by Mrs. Weasley

"EVERYONE GET DOWN HERE! DINNER IS READY!"

Harry, Fred, and George made there way down stairs.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Review!


	10. Chapter 10

Note: Harry was not sleeping in Dudley's second bedroom. He was staying there until the guest leave.

I own nothing.

* * *

Harry woke up bright and early the next day. It took him a few minutes to realize that he was at the Burrow. He went downstairs and started to make breakfast. This was how Mrs. Weasley found him ten minutes later.

"Oh Harry dear, you didn't have to cook breakfast."

"Oh. I'm sorry. Cooking is my new hobby. You never get to cook at Hogwarts."

"That's nice dear. Do you need any help?"

"Sure" Harry said. He never ever did get to cook with his mom and Mrs. Weasley always was like a mother to him.

A half hour later Ron, Fred, George, Percy, and Mr. Weasley came down the stairs. They went in to the kitchen to smell the smell of bacon and eggs. They sat around eating.

"This is an excellent meal Molly." Author said.

"It is an awesome meal Forge."

"I have to say it is Gred"

"We are going to have to make new nick names for each other if this triplet thing is going to work and by the way I cooked the meal." Harry said

"When did you learn how to cook? Do you think I could learn the way you did?" Ron said.

"9 years of being abuse and forced to cook for you Uncle and Aunt and you will be a cook in no time. We are going to have to find you an Aunt and Uncle who will abuse you and force you to cook for them though." Harry said going in to deep thought. "I don't think of any one in your family who would do that though.

They looked at him in shock. Then Ron started laughing.

"That's a funny joke Harry" Ron said.

"I wasn't joking Ron." Harry said.

Ron stopped laughing. He was about to retort when 5 owls came through.

**SECOND-YEAR STUDENTS WILL REQUIRE:**

**The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2by Miranda Goshawk**

**Break with a Banshee by Gilderoy Lockhart**

**Gadding with Ghouls by Gilderoy Lockhart**

**Holidays with Hags by Gilderoy Lockhart**

**43 Travels with Trolls by Gilderoy Lockhart**

**Voyages with Vampires by Gilderoy Lockhart**

**Wanderings with Werewolves by Gilderoy Lockhart**

**Year with the Yeti by Gilderoy Lockhart**

"Yep this school year is going to suck." Fred said.

"What do you mean Fred? Lockhart is a brilliant wizard. We better get to Diagon Alley now." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Fred, George and I don't need the Lockhart school books; I won three sets of book s in a contest." Harry lied.

"Thank you Harry but why would you give Fred and George the books?" She asked sweetly.

"The books are their courses; no one else needs the books that I won." Harry lied.

"Thank you, but I think we should pay you for the books." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Do not worry mom Gred and I already paid him." Fred lied.

"Ok"

"Will have to use the Floo, were running low Arthur will have to by some when while were out."

"Try to turn up in the right fireplace Harry." Fred whispered to Harry

"Shut up" Harry whispered back.

"You can go first Harry." Mrs. Weasley said.

Harry picked up some Floo powder and went into the fireplace.

"Diagon Alley." Harry said loud and clear.

Harry stumbled out of the fire place just in time for Fred popped out of the fire place. Followed by George, then Ron and the rest of the Weasleys, they headed to the book store. Fred, George and Harry were in the back of the group secretly talking.

"Fred, I think we should be nice to Percy." Harry said

"Why?" Fred replied.

"Remember what happened last time." Harry said.

"What happened last time?" George asked

"Percy left the family.' Harry and Fred said.

:"Why?"

"He did not believe that Voldemort came back." Fred said.

"Hey guys a though just came to me." Harry said

"What?" They both replied

"What do you think is going to happen to Draco?"

"What do you mean?" Fred asked

"I can not believe I forgot. He is a Gryffindor."

"We know that Harry" George said.

"He told me that his family would have disowned him if he wasn't their only heir. You do not think that Mr. Malfoy would you know." Harry started

"Hit him?" George said.

"He seems like the type but I don't know maybe." Fred said.

"Ok I… What about the diary?" Harry said.

"What diary?" George asked. "You write in a diary Harry?"

"No not me Ginny."

"Ginny writes in a diary? I did not know that." George said.

"She does not write in a diary or at least not yet, last time this happened Mr. Malfoy gave her a diary and it ended up being a… what was it Harry?" Fred said

"Horcrux" Harry said.

"What is a horcrux?" George asked.

"A horcrux is an object that a person has concealed part of there soul in." Harry said

"How do you make a horcrux?" George asked

"By killing" Harry said.

"I rather die." George said.

"Oh no" Harry said

"What?" Fred asked

"It's him." Harry said.

"Who?" George asked.

"Him" Harry said pointing.

'Oh Lockhart" Fred said.

"Yes him." Harry said. "Mrs. Weasley, Fred, George, and I will wait outside while you the books."

"Ok, do not wander off to far." She called back as the others entered the store.

Once they were all inside the room Harry said.

"Well I feel up to an ice cream."

"Oddly enough I feel up to an ice cream to." Fred said.

"So do I." George said.

"What are the odds and we happen to be right next to an ice cream place too." Harry said.

"Yeah what are the odds?" Fred said.

--

Ten minutes Mrs. Weasley and the others were looking for Harry, Fred, and George. She was surprise to see them at the ice cream parlor surrounded by people because they were having an ice cream eating contest.

"Harry Potter and Fred Weasley are neck to neck eating their 5th bowls of Super Ice Cream Blast and on to their 6th. Better eat fast you two because George Weasley is catching up." Florean Fortescue announced to the people.

They Weasleys and Hermione who met up with them in the store watched in amazement as the three kids ate.

"And George takes the lead finishing his 7th bowl of Super Ice Cream Blast and starting on the 8th. And Harry is completing his 7th bowl… oh no Harry pukes up his ice cream. Nice try there Harry. Fred and George up neck to neck starting there 8th bowl." Florean said.

Harry finished puking and started cheer with the rest of the crowd as Fred and George ate. "I never new they could eat that much." Harry thought. He saw the other Weasley in the crowd. Let us just say Mrs. Weasley did not look pleased.

"George starts on his 10th bowl… Fred catching up and oh my Fred finishes his 10th bowl and starts on his 11th. George starts on his 11th bowl too, but oh no…I guess this finish the saying what goes in must come out or something like that. If Fred finishes his 11th bowl he will be the winner of Harry Potters Awesomeness Ice Cream Blast Contest or HPAICBC for short." Florean said.

"Come on Fred!" Harry yelled.

"And I can't believe it Fred wins HPAICBC! Your prize is a life size poster of Harry Potter!"

"I can not believe it. I always wanted a life size Harry Potter poster!" Fred said.

--

Fred, Harry, and George were sitting at the Weasley table at the Burrow getting the biggest lecture Mrs. Weasley ever said and she said a lot of lectures.

"HOW DARE YOU THREE BOYS HAVE A CONTEST?" She started. "WE LEAVE YOU THREE FOR 10 MINUTES, 10 MINUTES AND YOU CASUE MAYHEM. I really thought better of you three." She finished.

"Were sorry mom" Fred said.

"We won't do it again."George lied.

Right then an owl came through the window with the daily prophet. Harry expected to see Lockhart on the front page like last time but was surprised to see a picture of Fred holding a life size Harry Potter poster.

"Oh look we made the news" Harry said.

**Harry Potter's Awesome Ice Cream Blast Contest**

**Harry Potter often known as the boy who lived held an Ice Cream Blast Contest yesterday at Florean Fortescue Ice Cream Parlor. The contest was who could eat the most Ice Cream Blast, which is 4 huge scoops of ice cream covered in all kinds of syrup, with rainbow covered sprinkles with a cherry on top. Harry Potter, Fred Weasley, and George Weasley all participated in the contest. Fred Weasley came in first place receiving a life size poster of Harry Potter, which Harry himself signed personally for him. George Weasley came in second and poor Harry came in third. More Information about the contest on page 6...**

"Wow we made the front page." George said.

"Is Lockhart in the newspaper?" Harry said.

"Newspaper" Fred asked.

"It is what Muggles call their daily prophet." Harry replied.

"Let me look." George looked through the newspaper. "Nope he is not in it, but they did mange to write three whole pages on our contest."

"Really" Harry said. Harry and Fred went to look at the news paper.

"PUT THE PAPER DOWN! I AM NOT FINISHED WITH YOU THREE!" Mrs. Weasley shouted.

"Can your mom really yell at me? I not even her child." Harry whispered to Fred and George as Mrs. Weasley went off screaming.

"I not sure" Fred replied.

"STOP YOUR WISPERING! All of you go de-gnome the garden no desserts for the rest of the summer!" She yelled.

Harry, Fred, and George left the room and went outside.

"Can she really stop me having dessert? She can stop you cause your flesh and blood, but really I'm the boy who lived she can not do this to me."

"YES I CAN" She yelled through the window.

"I think she heard you" George said.

"Nice way to put out the obvious George" Fred said.

"GET TO WORK NOW!"

"I think we should start de-gnome now." George said.

"Way to again point out the obvious George" Harry said.

"Ouch that one bit me" Fred said.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Review!


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own anything! Thak you for your reviews! :)

* * *

"GIVE ME MY DIARY BACK FRED!" Ginny yelled.

"I DO NOT HAVE YOUR DIARY GINNY!" Fred yelled back.

"IT'S IN YOUR HAND!" Ginny yelled.

"NO ITS NOT, THIS IS…IS HARRY'S DIARY!" Fred yelled back.

"You have a diary?" George asked Harry.

"I do not write in a diary. It is not mine." Harry replied.

"Give Ginny back her diary. Fred." Mr. Weasley said.

"IT'S NOT HERS IT'S GEORGE'S!" Fred said.

"I thought you said it was Harry's" Ginny said.

"GIVE GINNY HER DIARY BACK NOW!" Mrs. Weasley yelled.

Fred gave Ginny her diary back. He gave Harry a look that said 'We will get the diary next time' and then went to see what his punishment was. Fred, Harry, and George spent the rest of the summer trying to get the diary back from Ginny. They failed horribly.

* * *

"How is it that every time we get the diary she always catches us?" Fred asked.

"I do not know. How does Mrs. Weasley always know when you two pull a prank?" Harry asked.

"I do not know." George said.

"Figures" Harry said. "At least we still have Nemo."

"Hey, where is Nemo?" George asked.

"What do you mean? He is in the bowl right next to us." Harry said pointing to the bowl right next to the lake. "OMG Nemo escaped!"

"How did he get out?" Fred asked.

"He jumped out of the bowl when you guys weren't looking." An oddly familiar girl's voice said.

All three boy jump at the sound of some one else voice, they looked up to see Luna Lovegood.

"Hi Luna" Fred said.

"Hi Fred, how is Ginny doing? I think I see some nargles over there. Good luck getting the diary Harry." Luna said. She then went to the lake where she saw the nargles. There was an awkward pause.

"That was weird." Fred said.

"Yes. Yes it was." Harry said.

* * *

Finally September 1 had come around. Everyone at the Weasley's house was frantic. Harry, George, and Fred still didn't get the diary from Ginny.

"EVERYONE IN THE CAR NOW!" Mrs. Weasley yelled.

Everyone ran as fast as they could to the car. The drove straight to kings cross, Ginny was now keeping the diary with her at all times.

* * *

Percy went into the barrier first. Followed by Ron, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Ginny. Harry ran straight to the barrier.

"CHARSH"

Harry hit the barrier and fell backwards.

"Are you ok Harry?" George asked.

"Ouch, I forgot about the barrier." Harry said.

"It's not even eleven yet. What do we do?" George asked.

"We sit here and wait." Fred said.

They sat down in silence.

"Ugh! How long have we been sitting here? Harry asked.

"From my clock we have been sitting here for exactly 5 seconds." Fred replied.

"How much longer are your parents going to be?' Harry asked.

"I do not know. They might have apparated to the car and drove off." George said.

"Why didn't you mention that 5 seconds ago." Harry said. "We better check the car then."

* * *

5 minutes later:

"I can not believe that my parents left without seeing if we were on the train." Fred said.

"I thought your mother was nicer then that." Harry said.

"I guess we will have to send the Minnie and owl." George said.

"Why didn't I think of that? I'm from the future I should know these things." Harry said.

"I will write the letter!" George said.

_Dear Minnie,_

_Hi. How are you? I hope you had a great summer vacation. I did. I would love to stay and write to you, but Fred, Harry and I are in a tight situation. You see Harry ran at the barrier at 10:40. He ran into solid wall. And before you ask yes it was the right barrier. We at first decided to wait for my parents and tell them what happened. They apparated to the car and left us here to die. TO DIE! I am far to pretty to die. Any way we hope that you could send someone here to pick us up so we don't die of hunger. Have a nice day._

_Your Favorite Student,_

_George Weasley_

"Don't forget to sign us." Fred said.

"Oh yes, who could forget you." George replied

_Your Favorite Student,_

_George Weasley, Who by the way put the stud in student, _

_Fred Weasley and Harry Potter, who are no where near being your favorite like me or as hot like me,_

George then tied the letter to Hedwig before Harry or Fred could read what he wrote. They sat around waiting.

"I wonder when they will pick us up." Harry said after ten minutes of silence.

"I wonder if Minnie even got the note." George said.

"What do you mean?" Fred asked

"You told me that Dobby blocked your mail and blocked the barrier. How do we know he won't take the letter you sent Minnie?" George said.

"Good point. We still have to wait here though." Harry said.

"Why" Fred asked.

"Incase you haven't notice we have no way of getting anywhere." Harry said.

"Oh." Fred said.

They sat there in silence.

"Ok I'm really bored." Harry said.

'Me too" Fred said

"Me three" George said.

* * *

Professor McGonagall apparated at Kings Cross. To say she was surprised at what see saw was an understatement.

"What is going on here boys?" She asked.

"Were having HPAKCC." Fred said.

"What?" She asked.

"We are having a Harry Potter's Awesome Kings Cross Contest." George said.

"What is the contest?" She asked.

"The contest is who can annoy the most Muggle guards. Or was until they kicked us out, we are trying to figure out who one." Harry said.

"And why may I ask did you have this contest?" She asked.

"We got bored of sitting." George said.

"You were only sitting here for ten minutes. How do you three get bored so easily?" she asked.

"We have short-turn amusement problems." Fred said.

"I see. If we leave now we should be able to make the ending of the sorting." She said. She handed them a dusty old can.

"No offense professor but that is an old can." Harry said. George and Fred nodded in agreement.

"You three are idiots. It's a portkey." She said. "By the way I was not amused by the letter. Detention for who ever wrote it."

"Harry and Fred wrote it. They tried to frame me." George said.

"WHAT?" Fred and Harry said. "YOU WROTE IT!" Harry added the last part.

Professor was going to retort but the portkey took off. They were outside the Great Hall.

"I thought you couldn't get into Hogwarts with a portkey. It said so in Hogwarts, a History." George said.

The three looked at him in shock.

"Fred was in a detention. I was bored; it was the only book around." George said

"I got permission from Dumbledore, just go watch the end of the sorting.

"Lovegood, Luna" Professor Snape said.

She went and put the hat on.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted. Luna went down to the Gryffindor table.

"Harry I might be mistaken, but wasn't she in Ravenclaw before?" Fred asked Harry.

"Yes, she was. How odd" Harry replied.

"Do you think…?" Fred said.

"Maybe" Harry replied.

"What are you guys talking about?" Ron said.

"Nothing, hey where is Draco?" Harry asked.

"He is in the hospital wing. Some Slytherins decide it would be funny to attack him." Ron said.

"Did you help him?" Fred asked.

"No, why would I want to help a Malfoy. He is Harry's friend not mine." Ron said. "It was funny."

Fred was about to retort when.

"Weasley, Ginny" Professor Snape called.

Ginny went to the hat.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat yelled.

The house cheered.

"Now I would like to welcome you all here for another year at Hogwarts. I would like to introduce your new teacher Gilderoy Lockhart. He will be teaching Defense against the Dark Arts. Let the feast begin." Dumbledore said.

"Hi Harry, Fred, George" Luna said.

"Hi Luna" They all said back.

"I remember you. You're that loony girl who use to be friends with Ginny." Ron said.

"She is not loony Ron. As a matter of fact I have seen a herd of nargles." Fred said.

"Oh no she has gotten to you too." Ron said.

"Ron I have seen them too." Harry lied.

"Whatever" Ron said and went back to his food.

"Thanks for sticking up for me." Luna said.

Before Harry could stop him self he said. "You are a Ravenclaw or at least you were before I came back."

Fred and George looked at Harry in horror. He just told Luna there secret.

"I know. I asked to be in Gryffindor." Luna said.

"What do you mean asked to be in Gryffindor?" Harry said the same time Fred said "What do you mean I know?"

"I came back too." Luna replied. "I was helping rebuild Hogwarts by rebuilding the potion room and a potion fell on me. I blacked out. I woke up as a 10 year old child. I have been with my father. I haven't seen him much since the battle."

Harry was about to say something when Draco came through the Great Hall doors and sat next to Harry.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked him.

"Yeah, some Slytherins just wanted to remind me that I'm a blood traitor." Draco replied. "Madam Pomfrey healed me up." Draco turned to Hermione, Neville, and Ron. "Thanks for your help Hermione and Neville I don't know what kind of injuries I would have had." Draco completely ignored Ron.

During Draco's apology Ron was laughing into his hand. George noticed this.

"POOF"

Right next to Ron was a huge spider. The spider bigger then Ron, Ron took one look at the spider. He then ran screaming out of the Great Hall.

"Is that a new product George?" Draco asked. " Let me guess it shows whatever you fear?"

"Yes to both questions. I invented it on my own." George said.

"Wait a minute I helped inventing it." Fred said.

"So you both invented it. Then you both get detention." Professor McGonagall said.

"George invented it." Fred said.

* * *

I hope you like it. Review! :)


	12. Chapter 12

Hi everyone! Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

Harry woke up the next day bright and early. 'If Luna came back does that mean anyone else has?' Harry thought. 'Or was that a fluke. Was she even supposed to come back?" Harry got up and took a long shower. When he finally came out his dorm room was completely empty. When Harry was finished getting dressed Fred and George came in their hands over their eyes.

"Is it safe to look yet?" George asked.

"Yes." Harry said.

"It is ok for you to come in Luna." Fred said.

"Hello Harry, I made you this necklace. It will help to ward off nargles." Luna said.

"Really, I always wanted one." Harry said putting it on. Harry noticed Fred and George were also wearing necklaces

"Harry, are you ready for breakfast?" Luna asked.

"Hold on let me just get my quill." Harry said looking around for his quill. "I let Ron borrow it last night. He had to have left it around here somewhere."

"Is this it?" Fred asked holding up a broken quill.

"He broke my quill. That was perfect eagle look alike feather." Harry said.

Luna took the quill from Fred. "No Harry this is an actual eagle feather." She said.

"What! He said it was fake. The people don't kill the eagle to get the quill do they?" Harry asked.

"Yes they do. That is why I do not use quill and parchment, parchment is animal skin by the way, I use Muggle pencil and paper."

"Really, do the Muggle items hurt animals?" Harry asked.

"Not that I know of," Luna said.

"Guys I have an idea." Harry said. Fred and George groaned. "What my ideas are not that bad."

"Yes they are." George said.

"Well this idea isn't. I'm going to start 'Stop Wizarding Animal Cruelty program or S.W.A.C. for short." Harry said.

"I'll join" Luna said.

"Me two" Fred said.

"Me three" George said.

"Me four." A mystery voice said.

Harry, Fred, George, and Luna jumped at the mysterious voice.

"Sorry to frighten you. My name is Colin Creevey." Colin said. "Can I have a picture?"

"Sure, hey Colin would you like to be mine, Fred, George, and Luna's personal umm… assistant in my Stop Wizarding Animal Cruelty program? I will pay you for it." Harry said.

"Sure Harry." Colin said. "We better get down to breakfast before class start."

* * *

The 5 entered the Great Hall; they went to sit next to Hermione, Neville, and Draco.

"Where is Ron?" Harry asked.

"He started making fun of Neville because a Slytherin jinxed him. So I punched him in the face. He is in the hospital wing." Draco said.

"Are you alright Neville" George asked.

"Yes." Neville said. "It was just a tripping jinx; I think it was meant for Draco."

"Why are they all ganging on you Draco?" Harry asked.

"I don't know." Draco said. "Maybe their all secretly gay and they wanted me as their lover."

"Maybe" Harry said. They all burst out laughing.

"Hey do you guys want to join mine, Fred, George, and Luna's organization. It is called Stop Wizarding Animal Cruelty. When you sign up you get a free set of notebooks and pencils to use instead of quills and parchment."

"Sure why not." Draco said.

Hermione, Draco, and Neville signed up for the club.

"Here is your free…"Harry said and started going into the full speech of joining the club.

* * *

Lessons that week went by fast. Only one teacher bothered to ask why he didn't have books.

"Potter, where is your transfiguration textbook?" Professor McGonagall asked

"Why get the books. They barely teach you anything at all. Most of it is about Lockhart himself. I doubt he even did anything in the book." Harry said and left before Minnie could reply.

Soon enough it was time for Defense against the Dark Arts. Harry was not looking forward to it.

"I see you have all bought a complete set of my books, except where is your books Harry? You must have forgot them from reading them last night. Anyway I thought today we should start with a little quiz to see how well you've read them." He said before Harry could answer. He handed out the test.

**1. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favorite color?**

_What does your favorite color have to do with Defense the Dark Arts? _

**2. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's secret ambition?**

_I don't know. Have everyone with perfect hair. I never read your books. The books don't teach us anything._

**3. What, in your opinion, is Gilderoy Lockhart's greatest achievement to date?**

_Your greatest achievement to date was being an idiot. Come on this quiz is stupid. When am I going to come across a dark wizard or animal that's going to want to know this crap?_

**54. When is Gilderoy Lockhart's birthday, and what would his ideal gift be?**

_Here is your answer. I DON"T CARE! And for your information I didn't even buy the books. They are a load of crap._

'What a stupid quiz. Really can this guy get anymore full of himself' Harry thought.

"Tut, tut, hardly any of you remembered…" Lockhart started.

"No one cares about your favorite color. That quiz had nothing to do with the Defense against the Dark Arts. And for your information I'm more famous then you will ever be. Everyone knows my name and I'm in the newspaper." Harry said then got up and left leaving a shocked class behind.

'Man that class sucked. I wonder if there will be any pudding during dinner. All great now I'm asking for pudding, Luna has worn on me. I wonder how were going to get the diary. Ginny is a lot tougher this time around. I don't like it. I wonder when my order of animal free pencils and paper will get here. Why is Ron always avoiding me? Man I wish my life wasn't so complicated.' Harry thought, not bothered to look where he was going. He met Colin on his walk.

"Hi Harry, perfect time to find you to. Here is your order for the Animal cruelty program. Here is the list of people signed up." He said handing Harry the list.

1. Harry Potter

2. Fred Weasley

3. George Weasley

4. Luna Lovegood

5. Colin Creevey

6. Hermione Granger

7. Draco Malfoy

8. Neville Longbottom

9. Ginny Weasley

10. Percy Weasley

11. Dean Thomas

And the list went on. 45 people signed up. Almost all the Gryffindors signed up. Some Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws signed up to. One thing that bothered Harry the most was that Ron wasn't on the list.

"Colin did you ask Ron to join my program?" Harry asked.

"Yes. He said he didn't want to sign up, said he didn't care for the animals." Colin said sadly. "Anyway I have arranged for the people who signed to get there pencils and paper by the end of the week. See you later Harry." Colin said before running off somewhere.

Harry went to the hospital wing to find out where Ron went.

"Do you know where Ron went?" Harry asked.

"Yes he went to the Great Hall for dinner." Madam Pomfrey replied.

"Thanks" Harry said then started walking to the Great Hall. He spotted Hermione, Luna, Draco, and Neville sitting at the table.

"Have you guys seen Ron?" Harry asked.

"Yes he is over there." Draco said pointing at farther down the table to where Dean and Seamus were talking.

"Why is he over there?" Harry asked

"He was making fun of me and Neville told him to be nice to me or leave." Luna said from behind Harry. Harry jumped.

"What have I told you about sneaking up behind me? I'll talk to Ron." Harry said.

Harry walked down the table to where Ron was.

"Ron, can I talk to you?" Harry asked

"Talk" Ron replied.

"I mean somewhere private." Harry said.

"Fine" Ron said and followed Harry out of the Great Hall.

"What do you want?" Ron asked. "If your going to tell me that your gay and in love with me you can forget it."

"That is not what I want to talk about and I am not gay. Think of all those disappointed girls there would be. Anyway why are you being mean to Draco and Luna, and why are you avoiding me?" Harry asked.

"Weasleys don't associate with a Malfoy." Ron said.

"Your brothers and sister do and they don't have a complaint." Harry said.

"Well that is them." Ron said.

"What about Luna?" Harry asked.

"Luna is loony no one likes her." Ron said.

"I like her and she is not loony." Fred said from behind Ron.

"Now you are on her side too, just like you are on Malfoy's side. It is ok to choose them over your brother." Ron said then went back to the Great Hall to eat.

"Your brother is starting to tick me off." Harry said.

"Yeah he is starting to tick me off too. Come on lets go eat." Fred said. They started walking to the Great Hall. "So how many people are signed for Stop Wizarding Animal Cruelty?"

"50." Colin said popping out of nowhere.

"Boy your good. Lee Jordan wanted me to tell you to add him." Fred said.

"Got it, 51 people and counting." Colin said then as suddenly as he came he left.

"Man that boy is good." Harry said.

* * *

Do not hate me about Ron. The reason he is acting like this will come up in later chapters. Hope you liked it! Review!


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own anything! :) Thanks for the reviews

* * *

"Colin, I would like you to order 50 more notebooks and pencils." Harry said. "People are joining like crazy. Who knew so many people cared about the animals." He said wiping fake tears out of his eyes.

"Yes Harry. The newspaper wants a picture of the founders of the program for the newspaper. I made an appointment for them to come to the great hall at two o'clock today." Colin said.

"Great. I tell Fred, Luna, and George. All 5 of us will meet at the Great Hall at two o'clock." Harry said.

"Yes, wait all 5?" Colin asked.

"You are one of the founders too. Now if you excuse me I need to talk to my friends over there." Harry said,

"Okay. By Harry see you at two." Colin said then ran off.

"Hey Hermione, Draco, Neville."

"Hi Harry." They replied.

"Why so down?" Harry asked.

"It is just Ron. He is being a bigger prat then usual. He is writing in a diary now and he ignores us." Neville said.

"I see if I can talk to him." Harry said.

* * *

Harry started looking around for Fred, George, and Luna. Soon it was going to be the first quidditch game of the season. 'I wonder who is going to be the new Slytherin seeker. Since when has Ron written in a diary? Oh well. How to get the diary from Ginny… I got nothing. Man why is thinking so hard? To think people like to think. It is so boring I mean really. You're just talking to yourself inside your head. Man I forgot something. Something important. What was it? It sounded like meter, beater, Peter, that's it. I forgot about Peter. How do you forget the person who killed your parents is beyond me? Anyway I can get him till after Sirius escapes. That will be after they got to Egypt. I wonder if they would take me there. I always wanted to know what Egypt was like. All the pyramids and focus Harry focus. Now is not the time for that. So I will leave Peter alone for now. I wish I could leave all my problems alone for now. Man I could use some ice cream about now. What time is it anyway? 1:59. that's cool, wait I have to meet Colin and the others for the photo shoot. Wait did I even tell the others about the photo shoot? Oh well, hope they get the memo.' Harry thought. Harry then started walking to the Great Hall.

"Hey Colin. So you three got the memo." Harry said looking at Fred, George, and Luna. They nodded. "Good cause I totally lost track of time."

"Hello, my name is Heather Goldsmith. Were here for the photo shoot. Can you three stand…?" Heather said. The started the shoot.

An hour later they finally finished.

"We would now like to interview you. This is Max Carlisle." Heather said.

"Hello, What a great honor meeting you Harry, and you four too. So we will start with the first question…"

Another hour later and Luna, Colin, Harry, Fred, and George started walking up to the Gryffindor tower room. As they walked up they met Ginny.

"So Ginny written in your diary recently?" Harry asked.

"It is gone." Ginny said.

"What do you mean it is gone?" Fred said.

"It is gone as in boom it disappeared. Good riddance to. You know it started writing back." Ginny said.

"What do you mean it started writing back?" Colin asked.

"I will start from the beginning." Ginny said. "It disappeared…"

**Flashback:**

_Ginny was finally at Hogwarts. Finally away from her parents. It was a week since she had been sorted. She opened her journal and started to write._

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Hi, my name is Ginny.**_

_The words disappeared. Then the diary wrote back._

_**Hello Ginny. My name is Tom Riddle.**_

_Ginny looked at the diary in shock. It just wrote back to her. Diaries do not write back. What could hurt writing to it? Her father gave it to her anyway._

_**Hi Tom, as I said before my name is Ginny. I just started Hogwarts. I am in Gryffindor, class are not that bad. Well Defense against the Dark Arts is. We have this famous wizard name Gilderoy Lockhart. Do not tell anyone I said this but he is an idiot. He made us take a quiz about him. But you probably don't want to hear that. Or is it read that? **_

_Ginny paused waiting for a reply._

_**It is okay Ginny. Do tell more about your life.**_

_Ginny looked at the paper. She then started writing._

_**Ok, I am a first year. I am the only girl in my family. I have this huge crush on the boy who lived. He defeated He Who Must Not Be Named when he was a baby. His name is Harry.**_

_Ginny paused. She was about to write more when Tom wrote back._

_**A baby defeated Lord Voldemort? You said his name was Harry."**_

_Ginny looked at the paper and responded._

_**Yes his name is Harry Potter. Did you know You Know Who when you were in school?**_

_Ginny now started to feel uneasy. _

_**Oh Voldemort went to the school the same time I did. I did not know him very well though.**_

_Ginny looked at the diary. 'It can not be that bad. It is not like they were best friends.' She thought._

_**I will write to you later Tom. I have to get to class.**_

_With that Ginny placed the diary on her bed and went to class. 'This class is boring. I wish I brought my diary here. I would have had something to do instead of listening to Professor Binns drone on and on.' Ginny thought. After class she ran back to her dorm room to get her diary. When she walked over to her bed the diary was gone. 'Where is it? I put it right on my bed.' Ginny thought. 'Harry.' _

**End of Flashback:**

"I then left my dorm and started looking for you." Ginny said. "So where is it?"

"We honestly did not take your diary. Gred and I just made a plan to steal it." Fred said.

"Yeah we did not steal your diary." Harry said.

"They are telling the truth Ginny. I was with Fred and George all day and Harry was nowhere near the Gryffindor common room." Luna said.

"Ok. Sorry for accusing you guys. The diary did creep me out. I hope you find it soon. Hey Colin want we have Defense against the Dark Arts now." Ginny said. She and Colin left.

"We are screwed." Fred said.

"How are we supposed to find the diary now? Man my life sucks." Harry said.

"Does anyone know anyone who started writing in a diary?" George asked.

"Nope" Harry said completely forgetting what Neville told him.

"Odd. See you later Harry." Fred, George, and Luna said before entering the common room.

'Odd indeed. Who would have taken Ginny's diary? Like I said before my life sucks.' Harry thought.

"HI Harry." Hermione, Draco, and Neville said.

"Hey." Harry said. "I am hungry. Let's go down to the kitchen and take some food."

"No Harry that is stealing." Hermione said.

"Oh come on Hermione. Live on the dark side of the force for a while." Harry said.

"The dark side of what?" Hermione asked Neville and Draco nodded in agreement.

"I thought you of all people would know. You know the dark side of the force and the good side of the force." Harry said.

"Do not recall." Hermione said.

"You know with the evil dude name Darth Vader and the good dude name Luke Skywalker. Ring a bell?" Harry said.

"Nope never heard of it." Hermione said.

"It had Ham Solo in it." Harry said.

"Ham Solo?" Hermione asked.

"Sorry that is Grocery Store Wars. That is a funny video on YouTube. I mean Han Solo." Harry said.

"Han Solo! The actor who plays him acts in my favorite movie Indian Jones." Hermione said.

"So you remember Han Solo but you do not remember any of the other characters?" Harry asked.

"Yep." Hermione said.

"What are those two talking about?" Draco asked Neville.

"No idea." Neville said.

"Do you think it is important?" Draco asked.

"Nope." Neville said.

"Do you think they would mind if we ditched them? Because I am pretty bored." Draco said.

"Probably not." Neville said.

"Harrison Ford plays better in Star Wars." Harry said.

"No he plays better in Indiana Jones." Hermione said.

"He plays better in Star Wars."

"Indiana Jones"

"Star Wars"

"Indiana Jones"

"Indiana Jones"

"Star Wars"

"Ok then, he plays better in Star Wars." Harry said.

"Wait no…You tricked me." Hermione said.

"I did not trick you. You said Star Wars." Harry said.

"Because you tricked me." Hermione said.

"Did not" Harry said

"Did to"

"Did not"

"Did to"

"Did not"

"Did to"

"Did not"

"Did not"

"Did to"

"I glad you see it my way." Hermione said.

"But you just tricked me." Harry said.

"Sure I did. Hey where are Neville and Draco?" Hermione asked.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Review!


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for not updating in a while. I had a very busy week. Thanks for the reviews**

* * *

'Seriously Harrison Ford was way better in Star Wars. Okay so maybe he was awesome in both movies and he had a lot more action in Indiana Jones. Quidditch has been going good too. With that idiot 5th year Slytherin, what was his name again? Man I really should try to remember thing. Well what ever his name is he sucked.' Harry thought. 'Focus Harry focus. You are suppose to figure out who has the diary not which movie Harrison Ford was better in or about Quidditch. It looks like the person has not written in the diary, because an attack would be happening right now. Man I am hungry. I knew I should not have skipped dinner. Where am I anyway? I knew I should have brought the map. Where even is the map? Prongs, Moony, Padfoot, and Wormtail should have made a map that showed where the first map is.'

"Kill…time to kill…"

Harry stopped. 'Oh great, they wrote in the diary.' Harry thought. Harry ran down the corridor to see Miss. Norris hanging by her tail. Above her were the words.

THE CHAMBER OF SERCETS HAS BEEN OPENED.

EMEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE.

'The person has nice handwriting.' Harry thought.

"MY CAT! What did you do to my cat?" Filch yelled bring Harry from his thoughts.

"Oh please like I would touch your cat." Harry said.

"YOU hated her and now you killed her. What did she do to you?" Filch asked.

"Come with me Argus, you too Mr. Potter." Dumbledore said.

"My office is nearest…just up the stairs… please feel free…" Lockhart said.

"Thank you Gilderoy." Dumbledore said.

Harry entered his office. "Even your pictures are attention seeking gits." He said. "By the way Lockhart your picture right there is broken."

"No it isn't." Lockhart said.

Harry picked up the picture and dropped it. He then proceeded to jump on the picture till the frame was completely broken and the picture destroyed. The teachers looked at him.

"Oh sorry there was a spider." Harry said looking at Lockhart's horrified face.

Dumbledore meanwhile was checking out Miss. Norris. "She is not dead. She is just petrified."

"I thought so." Lockhart said.

"No you did not." Harry said.

"He did this to my cat." Filch said.

"No second year could have done this" Dumbledore said.

"He still did it."

"If I may say so I think Potter was just at the wrong place at the wrong time. Why were you up in this corridor anyway? Why was he not at the Halloween feast?" Snape said.

"Yes Harry. Why were you not at the Halloween feast?" Dumbledore asked.

"I skipped the feast because I wanted time to think. Do you know how frustrating it is when your Defense the Dark Arts teacher is an attention seeking idiot who believes that he is more famous then me. By the way you are so not Lockhart. Anyway I was thinking when I heard this voice. 'Kill…time to kill…' It sounded snakelike. Anyway I followed the voice and found Miss. Norris, bless her poor pet petrified soul, hanging with the words written on the wall. The person has nice handwriting if I do say so myself. Anyway if I could leave I am rather tired and would like to go to bed." Harry said.

"Interesting story Harry, you may go." Dumbledore said.

"Thanks Dumbles. Oh and Lockhart" Harry said.

"What?" Lockhart said.

Harry smashed another photo. Lockhart gave another horrified gasp. "Sorry that was a big spider."

Harry walked to the common room. He went upstairs ignoring everybody in the room. He went to sleep. Four hours later or at 2 am Harry woke up with a start. "Oh my F***ing God, Ron's got the diary." Harry shouted.

Neville roll off the bed. Draco jumped up and hit his head, Ron stayed asleep, I mean really he could sleep through anything. Dean and Seamus woke saw it was Harry and went to bed.

"What is the matter Harry? I was trying to get some beauty sleep." Draco said.

"Bad dream." Harry lied. "Go back to bed."

Neville and Draco went back to bed.

Harry went back to sleep.

* * *

Harry woke up the next morning to find everyone in his dorm asleep. 'How did I forget? It is Saturday. Better wake up Fred and George.' Harry left the room. He headed to Fred and George's dorm room. He went by Fred's bed. He looked straight at Fred's face. George woke up with a start as Harry entered the room.

"AHHHH!" Fred turned to the other side to see George's face looking at him. "AHHHH" He looked forward and saw Luna's face looking at him. "AHHHH" This seemed to bring Lee from his slumber,

"What the hell is going on?" He said looking at the four. "Next time you are going to prank Fred make sure it is not a Saturday morning." With that Lee went back to bed.

"God you three almost gave me a heart attack." Fred said.

"Us…never" Harry said. "Guys I think Ron has the Diary." Harry said.

"So that is why he is acting weird. I know how to get it." Fred said.

Fred left the room. He came back 5 minutes with an purple diary.

"Fred that's not the diary." Harry said.

"Yes it is. Look Ron Weasley's Diary. Do not touch. That means you Fred and George." Fred said.

"No I mean that isn't the Horcrux." Harry said. "Maybe we can find out why he is acting upset." Harry grabbed the diary from Fred and started reading it.

_**Dear Diary I mean Journal,**_

_**Hi my name is Ron. I feel kind of stupid for writing in a diary I mean journal. My mom always said you should write down my feelings. So it starts off a year ago. I met Harry Potter on the train ride to Hogwarts we hit if off pretty good. I sensed a perfect friendship coming on. Then during the ride we met this girl Hermione Granger and this boy Neville Longbottom. I was cool with them. They weren't Pureblood freaks like the Malfoys. Then twenty minutes later Malfoy himself and two idiots who 'followed' him came into are compartment. I thought Harry would have kicked them out seeing as they were on the dark side of the war, but no he invites them to play in are contest. Harry is my friend not Malfoys. Then we get to Hogwarts and he starts hanging out with the twins. For your info diary I mean journal they are my older brothers. Well anyway he starts hanging out with them. He is my friend not Malfoys or my older brothers. Even Percy likes him. Now a year later this Looney girl name Luna Lovegood, who by the way lives just up the hill from my house, becomes instinct friends with Harry. Plus this boy named Colin Creevey who is like a stalker is one of Harry's friends. It is not fair. Harry is my friend not theirs. That is all I have to say.**_

_**Ron Weasley.**_

_**Dear Journal,**_

_**I am now completely mad at everyone that is Harry's friend. Do you know how much time Harry hangs out with me now? No you do not for you are a stupid diary I mean journal. Harry spent the whole week starting this Stop Wizarding Animal Cruelty program. Colin (his stalker as I call him) is now asking people to join. Like I would join, I am perfectly fine using animal products. It is not like Harry cares at all. He hangs around with everyone else but me. I wrote mom about it. She sent a reply saying that you do not own Harry and that Harry could make friends with anyone he wanted. That is a load of bull crap if I do say so myself. Harry should not be making friends by himself. He already made friends with Malfoy. That is like making friends with He Who Must Not Be Named. Yes diary I mean journal I am still afraid to say his name even though he is dead. Got to go Harry is coming up to go to bed. I wonder what it is like to be famous.**_

_**Ron Weasley**_

"Man he has some jealous issues." George said.

"Guys this isn't good. That means someone else has the diary. Some one we do not know." Harry said. "We better give Ron his diary back."

"On it" Fred said.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Review, you know you want to. :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own anything! Sorry for not updateing in a while. Busy week. Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

"Who has the stupid diary?" Fred asked.

"If we knew would we be sitting here doing nothing?" Harry said.

"No. I wonder who has the diary. They would be pale and frantic." Fred said.

At that moment a pale and frantic Percy came into the room. Looking around he spotted Fred, George, Luna, and Harry. He ran to his dorm room.

"Guys I think I know who has the diary." Luna said.

"How could you know? We are looking for a pale and frantic looking person." George said.

"If you three were paying attention a pale and frantic Percy just ran into the room spotted us and ran to his dorm room." Luna said.

"Very observant Luna" Fred said.

"Oh look at the time. We were supposed to be at the Quidditch field about a half hour ago." Harry said.

Fred, George, and Harry got up in no rush.

"Don't you three have to hurry? They will start the game without you." Luna said.

"No they wouldn't. We three are awesome, they wait for awesome people." George said.

"Sure they do." Luna said rolling her eyes.

* * *

"Where have you three been?" Wood said.

"Whatever Wood, we got distracted. It is not like they would stop the game." Harry said.

"Yes they would. It is called forfeit."Wood said.

"If they were going to make us forfeit the game they would have done it already." George said. "Come lets go play."

The Gryffindor team went out to the pitch.

"On my whistle," said Madam Hooch "Three… two…one…"

They flew up in the air. Harry didn't even get a chance to look around when a Bludger came straight towards him. He ducked. 'What the hell? How did I forget about the Bludger and Dobby? Sometimes I really want to…' Harry ducked the Bludger again. 'Kill that elf'

"Alright there Harry?" George said.

"Yeah, Harry you are going to have to either find the snitch fast or dodge the Bludger on your own , cause if I am not mistaken, which I never am, the Bludger has been tampered with again. Good Luck!" Fred called. Fred and George flew away.

"Thanks guys." Harry said sarcastically. 'What is the point of having friends that return to the past and they leave you for dead by a Bludger…' Harry dodged the Bludger again. 'Why can't I have a normal life? Better look…whoa close call...where is the snitch?" Harry looked around.

"The score is now 50 to 10 Gryffindor." Lee Jordan said.

'Wish quidditch would be easier. Wouldn't that be nice? Ooh I want some pudding… shit that Bludger almost hit me. Try to pay attention Harry. Hmm I wonder what Voldemort would look like doing the Thriller by Michael Jackson….SCARY THOUGHT…whoa that Bludger nearly nailed me…I feel like I am suppose to being doing something important, but I can not remember what it was… wait why are Bludgers doing out…holy crap I am paying quidditch. Man I hate having short turn memory loss…better lose this Bludger." Harry thought.

"The score is 60 to 20 Gryffindor." Lee said.

Harry looked around for the snitch. 'It has got to be around here somewhere…ouch…stupid Bludger, stupid Dobby, why did he have to break my arm? No more thinking Harry look for the snitch and avoid the Bludger.'

"And the Gryffindor seeker gets hit with a Bludger, but he is still in the game." Lee said.

"Hey Harry, what point of avoid the bludger and find the snitch as fast as possible didn't you understand?" Fred said. "You do not just stand… I mean float…. Sit on a broom stick in mid air when a Bludger is out to get you. Now hurry up and fine the damn snitch."

"Ok, ok, I will not think anymore. My attention is on the game." Harry said. 'Man my arm hurts and… no I told myself I was not going to think…whoa another close call.'

Harry looked around. He saw it right next to the Slytherin goal post. Harry shot straight towards it.

"It looks like the Gryffindor seeker has seen the snitch. GO HARRY GO. I mean the Slytherin seeker seems to have seen it to. What is with that Bludger following the Gryffindor seeker? Look at it people it is just following Harry. The seekers are neck to neck and the Gryffindor catches the snitch. Gryffindor wins 210 to 20."

Harry landed on the ground. He started walking up to the Hospital Wing to get his arm checked out. He was stopped by Lockhart.

"Harry nice game you played. I can remember my good old days at Hogwarts. I was seeker to." Lockhart said.

"No you weren't." Harry said.

Lockhart decided to ignore Harry's comment. "I can fix your arm in a with my eyes close. Just hold still and…"

"I am going to Hospital Wing were she can actually heal me." Harry said.

"He doesn't know what he is saying." Lockhart was about to do the spell when Fred tackled him to the ground.

"RUN HARRY RUN BEFORE HE KILLS US ALL!" Fred yelled.

"Being a little dramatic are we Fred. Nice work. See you guys later." Harry said heading towards the Hospital Wing.

"Hello? I am here to get my arm fixed before Lockhart finds me."Harry said,

"Very wise dear, sit over there." Madam Pomfrey said. "Here you go."

"Thanks, is it alright if I leave? It is okay if you want me to stay, but my friends and I were going to celebrate, but if you do not want me to I won't." Harry said.

"It is alright to go just do not do anything extreme." She said.

"Thanks." Harry said. Harry left the Hospital Wing.

"Too bad your friend got overly excited and pushed me to the ground. I would have had your arm fixed in a second." Lockhart said.

"Most likely you would have taken all of the bones out of my arm. Do you know how to do anything?" Harry asked.

"Haven't you read my books? I had done…" Lockhart started.

"No you haven't, you just took credit that other people did." Harry said and left. 'He really is an idiot. To think Fred got over friendly.' Then out of the blue a frantic, pale Percy ran through the corridor.

"Hi Harry Colin has been attacked." He said then left.

'WHAT Colin can't have been attacked? Who is going to do the paper work for Stop Wizarding Animal Cruelty? Great now I have to do paper work. I mean that is a shame I hope Colin gets better soon.'

Harry walked into the common room.

"Hey Harry, party time" Fred said,

"Guys haven't you heard Colin has been attacked." Harry said,

"NO who is going to do the paper work for Stop Wizarding Animal Cruelty." Fred said. Everyone in the room looked at Fred. "I mean poor Colin. He is okay right?"

"Yes." Harry said

Right then Percy came into the common room.

"Party over, everyone to bed now." Percy said.

"Party pooper." Harry muttered. "Good night guys.

* * *

**Hope you like it! Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own anything.**

* * *

"So Percy has the diary." Harry said.

"Yeah, how do we get the diary from him?" George asked.

"Fred, George McGonagall wants to see us at the Hospital Wing right away. She also wants to see you too Harry." Ginny said.

"Why?" George asked.

"I do not know. She said it was important." Ginny said.

Fred, George, Luna, Harry, and Ginny headed towards the Hospital Wing. They met Professor McGonagall at the entrance.

"I have some bad news. Percy has been petrified. So has Hermione Granger. They were found in the library holding mirrors." McGonagall said.

"WHAT!" Fred said. "Harry, can I talk to you?"

"Now is not a good time I need to see Hermione." Harry said.

"I was not asking it as a question." Fred said pulling Harry into an empty classroom. "I thought for sure it was Percy. What the hell are we going to do now? We have no clue who the person, I not sure about this, but wasn't Hermione petrified after Christmas not before?"

"Um…..Hermione was petrified after Christmas." Harry said.

"GUYS WE KNOW WHO HAS THE DIARY!" Luna said as she and George burst into the room.

"Really?" Harry asked.

"No, but George has a suspicion." Luna said.

"I think it is Neville." George said.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Well we talked to Draco, he was in the Hospital visiting Hermione, and he said Neville was off. He said that Neville was paler and a lot more jumpy more then he normally is." George said.

"That is a good suspicion. We are going to have to look into it. " Harry said.

"Siriusly, Hermione was petrified after Christmas not before." Fred said.

"We know!" Harry and Luna shouted.

"Well I do not know. Man it is sometimes hard being around you three." George said.

"It is not hard being around us. It is not are fault if you take a long time to catch on." Harry said.

"You three are from the future. You guys talk about things that happen years from now. How am I supposed to catch on? I do not even know what you are talking about now." George said.

"He is right Harry." Luna said.

"Ok fine…From the time we came from during my second year Ginny was being possessed by Voldemort's diary…" Harry said.

"He who must not be named had a diary?" George said laughing.

"Ok you have got to start saying his name. Say it with me. Vol-de-mort." Harry said.

"Vol-de…" George said.

"Come on all you need is mort." Harry said.

"Vol-de-mort." George said.

"Now say it again and again until it gets into your system." Harry said.

"Vol-de-mort, Vol-de-mort, Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort." George said.

"See he hasn't came from the sky to kill you yet." Harry said.

"Why don't you tell my mother that?" George said.

"I will do just that. Are you going to your house this Christmas?" Harry asked.

"Nope we decide to stay and try to find out who has the diary." Fred said.

"What is the real reason?" Harry said.

"OK we are working on products and we do not want my mom to get rid of them. Do you know how hard it is to make one product?" Fred said.

"You two are not testing them on your self are you?" Harry asked.

"No we are not that stupid, we had Colin test them." Fred said.

"But Colin is petrified, who is testing them now?" Luna asked.

"Ron." George said.

"That is nice. I thought of a plan." Harry said.

Fred groaned. "If this is as stupid as the last one…"

"The last plan was not stupid." Harry said.

"Yes because your plan to take over the world with flying pigs and kill all domination of rats is such a good idea." Fred said.

"Hey I am working out the holes in that plan. That plan will work you just watch." Harry said.

"Sure it will." George said.

"Ok so my plan. We split up. You and George and Me and Luna, You and George will get the flying monkeys, me and Luna will get the spy gear. We will meet in Moaning Myrtle bathroom in two hours to connect the monkeys and spy gear. Then we will set the spying, flying monkeys to watch Neville and have the report back to us at the end of the day." Harry said.

"That is the stupidest idea I have ever heard. Where the hell are George and I supposed to get flying monkeys?" Fred said.

"At Flying Monkeys R Us of course." Harry said like it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"I am not trying to be mean Harry, but that plan sucks." Luna said. "I have a plan. We…"

Luna went off telling Fred, George, and Harry her plan.

"That—"Fred said.

"Might—"George said.

"Just—"Harry said.

"Work—"The three finished.

"But I am still sure we should use flying monkeys." Harry said.

"Flying monkeys do not exist." Luna said. "We will start the plan at Christmas."

"But that a month away." Harry said.

* * *

The month of November passed by for the time travelers and George very slowly. When December finally came Luna started putting her plan in action. She set up Muggle video cameras throughout Neville's dorm and the common room. She charmed them to spot a diary with the initials T. M. Riddle. The only problem now was that Neville went home for Christmas and would not be back till January 1.

"Everything is set up." Luna said.

"Now all we have to do is wait for Neville to come back from Christmas Vacation." Harry said.

"Guys I am not a time traveler or anything but a thought just struck me. Why don't we go into the chamber and kill the damn snake and get that part over with." George said.

"There is a good reason why we did not do that. Tell him Luna." Fred said.

"Yes a very good reason you tell him Harry." Luna said.

"I just never thought about doing that." Harry said.

"Harry! You are supposed to tell him a very stupid yet believable answer to why we did not kill the damn snake already. Not the real answer." Fred said.

"Sorry. Hey I know a way to pass the time." Harry said.

"No Harry we will not start a farm of flying monkeys to take over the world." Luna said.

"Fine, but my real reason is Harry Potter's Awesomeness Destroy Lockhart's Office Contest or HPADLOC for short." Harry said.

"We could do that." Fred said.

* * *

An hour later…

"So are you going to tell me why I found you four coming out of Lockharts office looking guilty. Then I go in his office to find the whole office destroyed with your names written in… you wrote your names in blood?" Professor McGonagall said.

"We did not write are names in blood. We wrote them in red paint." Harry said.

"Can you tell me why?" McGonagall said.

"If you really need to know." Harry said. "It started with us being bored…

**Flashback:**

_Harry, Luna, Fred, and George started heading towards Lockhart's office after Harry suggested his contest. They went into the office._

"_You would think that he would lock the office when he leaves." Harry said._

"_Yes, but Lockhart never had any brain cells to think now does he." Luna said._

"_Yes he does have brain cells. They are just use on the more important things like his hair." Fred said sarcastically._

"_Well your hair is the most important thing in the world. Imagine me being bald." George said._

"_Oh god I do not want to imagine you being bald. That is like imagining me being bald and my hair is perfect." Fred said._

"_You keep telling yourself that Fred." Harry said._

"_Let's start the destruction. Smash his photos of himself." Luna said._

_So the four of them broke the photos, a half hour later they finished._

"_Who has 30 pictures of himself hanging in his own office? Lockhart is really full of himself." Fred said._

"_Hey should we be worried about getting caught?" Luna asked._

"_Nope, I know for a fact the other teachers would love to destroy his office too. Just look at their faces when Lockhart comes into the room." Harry said.  
_

"_I will destroy his desk contents you destroy his book cabinet full of books about himself." Luna said. _

_Luna started destroying the books when she found a bright pink diary in a desk with the initials G. Lockhart. "Hey guys come over here. I found his diary." Luna said._

_They came over. "A pink diary, Harry is Lockhart gay?" George asked._

"_I do not know lets read it." Harry said._

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Hello it is me Professor Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Forces League, and five-time winner of Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award.**_

"_Ha I am the 10-time winner of Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award." Harry said._

"_Shut up Harry, please continue to read George." Luna said._

_**Yes you heard it I am the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts although I could do everyone else job here to. I was just telling Professor McGonagall how I transformed a desk in to a heard of Hippogriffs for the Native Wizards of Africa. **_

"_He does know that the Hippogriffs will eventually turn into the desk again right?" George said._

_**Anyway guess who is in my class. Harry Potter. Yep I taught him everything he knows so far. **_

"_You though me nothing. Can we stop reading this?" Harry asked._

"_Not yet." Luna said._

_**He keeps telling me that he is more famous them me. That boy can wish, but we can all tell who is more famous. No diary it is me not Harry. **_

"_Did he just think the diary…?" Fred started_

"_Shut up Fred." Luna said._

"_**Oh I got to go. The seventh years are here. Time to teach the class how I stopped the dark vampires from bombing the city of Brazil.**_

"_He does know that Brazil is a country right?" Harry said._

"_Nope and Vampires suck the blood not bomb a place." Fred said._

"_Well they could bomb a place, I mean what if they were bored and all they had were crates of bombs." George said._

"_You have a wild imagination George." Luna said._

"_We better finish destroying the room." Harry turned around. "Hey it is already destroyed." _

"_Sorry about that I got bored listening to Lockhart's diary and started destroying the office again." Fred said._

"_That is fine. We better leave before he comes to his office to comb his hair." Harry said._

"_Wait we should write our names in red paint on the wall." Luna said._

"_That is an excellent idea." Fred said._

**End of Flashback:**

"Then we wrote are names on the wall and you came by." Harry said.

"Ok you four get one detention." McGonagall said.

"Why." Harry said.

"Because you did not ask us teachers to help join you, now head off to your common room before Lockhart comes by." McGonagall said.

"Thanks by." Harry said.

* * *

Later in the common room…

Harry, Fred, George, and Luna were sitting around the fire looking bored when the heard a shout.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY OFFICE!" Lockhart shouted.

The four burst out laughing.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update. I have a lot of school work to do right now. Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry for the wait.

* * *

"It has been a week. When are we going to find out where Neville has the diary?" Fred said.

"I still do not see why we just go down to the chamber with a chicken and kill the basilisk already." George said.

"That would be counterproductive." Harry said.

"Seriously?" George asked.

"Nope, I really would like to get rid of it, I do just not right now." Harry said.

"So this is how the-boy-who-lived is going to save us. The big battle against Voldemort and he is going to say I would really like to help save the world, I do just not at this moment." George said.

"You know if more people gave up there would be fewer wars." Harry said.

"Yes, but we are not going to give up. Now Luna, how is the plan coming?" Fred asked.

"The plan is over. Remember we found out that Neville had the diary last week, we are just too lazy to do anything about it." Luna said.

"Hey that is not true. We are thinking of a very stupid yet complicated plan that will work." Harry said.

"Okay Harry what is the plan?" Luna asked.

"I…we try to…I have nothing." Harry said.

"Back to plan zero." Fred said.

"Oh come on guys I am pretty sure we will come up with something. It is not like Neville is going to throw the diary down the stairs anytime soon." George said.

At that moment Neville came out of the boy's dormitory and threw the diary down the stairs. Neville then went back into the dormitory. Harry went over and picked up the diary. Sure enough it had the letters T. M. Riddle on the corner.

"How did you know that Neville was going to throw the diary down the stairs George?" Harry asked.

"I can see into the future." George said.

"Now tell me the real reason." Harry asked.

"I had no clue, just a REALLY lucky guess." George said.

"Now that is an answer I can believe. Do you think we should take the diary to Dumbledore?" Harry asked.

"Yes, it would not hurt to." Luna said.

The four of them started walking to the headmaster's office. They met Hermione, Draco, and Ron on they way.

"Hey Harry, Neville lost his diary. If you find it can you give it to him?" Hermione said.

"Yeah" Harry lied.

"Thanks." Hermione said.

"Hey are you three friends now?" Harry asked knowing the Ron was not getting along with Draco very well.

"Yes. Ron and I found out we are a lot alike then we thought." Draco said.

"Yeah, I never knew Draco was a big Cannons fan." Ron said.

"Shut up. Do you know what would happen if my father found out that his only son like the Cannons? He would be furious that his son liked a losing team." Draco said.

"Oops sorry. Where are you four going in such a rush?" Ron asked.

"Headmaster's office," Fred said without thinking.

"Whatever you and George did you better hope mom does not find out." Ron said. "Oh and Lockhart said during class that he had a very Valentine's Day surprised plan. I miss you in the lessons. You make them so entertaining. Well see you later."

With that Ron, Draco, and Hermione left.

"I have a feeling that I do not want to know, but what is the Valentine's Day surprise?" George said.

"You will never like the color pink the same way you do today ever again. That is all I am saying." Fred said.

"What is with Lockhart and pink?" George said.

"I heard that gay guys like wearing pink." Luna said.

"Do you think Lockhart is gay? I mean he spends two hours blow drying his hair. Just blow drying. Come on my hair takes 2 minutes." Harry said. Fred looked at Harry. "Fine 3 minutes."

"Harry."

"Ok 10 minutes. Do you know how hard it is to get your hair to look like you just came from a windy beach?" Harry said.

"Nope and I do not care. Let's get to the headmaster's office." Fred said.

The four walked the rest of the way. They got to the stairs.

"Um…Does anyone know the password?" Luna asked.

"Yep" Fred and George said.

"How, I do not think that the headmaster invites you to his office." Luna said.

"Trying to beat Sirius Blacks detention record has its perks sometimes." George said.

"Sirius has the highest detention record?" Harry asked.

"Yep." Fred said.

"Lemon Drop." George said. The stairs started moving.

"Why do I find it funny that the password is that?" Harry asked.

"I do not know." Luna said.

"What may I have the pleasure of seeing you four today?" Dumbledore asked as they came into his office.

"Hi, I found this diary on the Gryffindor common room. I looked in it and there was no writing. I decide to write what happened to me today. You know some seventh year Slytherins were picking on me. I was writing when the diary wrote back." Luna said.

"Can I see this diary?" Dumbledore asked.

"Sure Professor. Might I say your hair is looking nice to day?" Luna said.

"Suck up." Harry whispered to Fred. Luna punched Harry in the gut.

"Thank you my dear. Let me go examine it." Dumbledore said.

"Why did you punch me?" Harry whispered to Luna.

"It is not my fault if some idiot can not keep his mouth shut when the person he is joking about is right in front of him." Luna said.

"Yeah sorry." Harry said.

"I am finished examining the diary. Thank you for bringing it to me." Dumbledore said. "Is there anything else you four want to talk about?"

"No." Luna said. "Actually yes, can you stop Lockhart from doing his Valentine's Day surprise?"

"Sadly no, I will not hold it against you if you four suddenly disappeared for the day. "

"Ok thanks." Luna said.

"Hey what are we going to do for the rest of the year? We do not have to get the diary any more." George said.

"You know I always wanted to know what it would be like to have a beach party at the great lake." Harry said.

* * *

During Dinner:

Harry stood on the table. "EVERYONE EXCEPT LOCKHART IS INVITED TO MY BEACH PARTY AT THE LAKE. THE PARTY IS STARTING NOW."

All the students ran towards the lake. The lake was transformed to look like an actually beach. There were lots of balloons floating in the air. There was also a table full of food never ending food. Everyone started party.

"GUYS I SPIKED THE PUNCH." Fred yelled through the crowd.

Harry was about to join when Lockhart came by.

"Nice party. I know you did not want to invite me there in the great hall. Would not want the press to get info that I was at your party or they would be everywhere." Lockhart said.

"No I really did not invite you." Harry said.

"Stop saying that Harry. No one here can call the press to inform them I am here." Lockhart said.

"I did not want to have to do this. Actually I did want to do this. SECURITY!" Harry yelled.

Right then two big guys came. They grabbed Lockhart by the arms and carried him away from the party.

"Have a nice day and DON'T COME BACK." Harry yelled the searched the crowd for Ginny.

He found Ginny dancing with Neville.

"Hi Harry." Ginny and Neville said.

"Hey guys. How do you like the party?" Harry said.

"Great." Neville said.

"Can I steel Ginny for one dance?" Harry said.

"Sure. I will go see if Hermione is done dancing with Draco." Neville said.

Harry started dancing with Ginny.

"So Harry did you find my diary yet?" Ginny asked.

"Nope, how about I buy you a new one?" Harry said.

"What did you do to my diary?" Ginny asked.

"Oh nothing, I never found it. Oh look Fred is calling me over." Harry said. He stopped dancing with Ginny and started going towards Fred.

"No he isn't. WHAT DID YOU DO WITH IT?" Ginny said running after Harry who started running away.

"I DID NOT DO ANYTHING I SWEAR. IT WAS ALL FRED." Harry said running as fast as he could. 'Man that girl is demanding.' Harry thought.

"FRED!" Ginny screamed in the distance as she chased Fred around the party.

'Sorry Fred. Sometimes you have to make sacrifices.' Harry thought.

* * *

Again sorry for the wait. Hope you liked it. Review!


	18. Chapter 18

**Another chapter done. Thank you for all the reviews.**

* * *

"I said sorry already. How many times do I have to say it?" Harry asked Fred who hadn't spoken to Harry since the party. "Just speak to me. Please."

"Fred says that he does not speak to a person who sends a mad girl after him." George said.

"What! All I said was that Fred did it. I was not even lying. Bending the truth but not lying. Fred is part of the blame." Harry said.

"Do you know how much Ginny reminds me of my mother? I should call myself lucky that she does not know the Bat-Bogey Hex yet. I should be lucky to be alive. To think all of this for some stupid diary, what is next being killed by spiders?" Fred said.

"No not spiders, but we do have to get Peter." Luna said. "And I do not think Ginny would have killed you."

"Oh I totally forgot about Peter." Harry said.

"Who is Peter?" George asked.

"He is the man who betrayed my parents and framed my Godfather." Harry said.

"How do you forget him?" George asked.

"There has been a lot on my mind. Do you think we should get the cup out of Bellatrix's vault at Gringotts?" Luna asked.

"How do we even know that Voldemort gave her the cup already?" Harry said.

"What do you mean Harry?" Luna asked.

"How do we know that he gave the cup to Bellatrix before he vanished? How do we know that he did not give her the cup after he regained his body?" Harry said.

"Are you saying this because you actually believe it or are you just saying it so we do not have to get the cup now?" Luna asked.

"I actually believe that he might not have given her the cup yet. I am pretty sure he made the ring already, and we know the diary is gone. His snake might or might not be one yet and I know for sure that the diadem is already a horcrux. We can get the locket when we go to Grimmauld Place." Harry said.

"And when do we plan to go to Grimmauld Place?" Fred asked.

"I not sure after we free Sirius." Harry said.

"Was that all the horcruxes?" George asked.

"Let me think." Harry said. 'There was the cup, the diary, the diadem, the ring, the snake, and the locket. That is six. There were seven total. What was the last one? It was something really important. I got it!' Harry thought.

"Guys there are the cup, diary, diadem, ring, snake, locket, and ME!" Harry said.

"Yes congrats Harry. What do you want a trophy?" Fred said.

"A trophy would be nice. Anyway we can get the diadem done now and I am pretty sure Dumbledore already got rid of the diary." Harry said.

"Not to interrupt you conversation but once we get the diadem how are we going to destroy it?" George said.

"Good question." Harry said.

"We could always get a rooster and kill the Basilisk." Luna said.

"I guess we could do that. I was just hoping for a more badass way to kill the Basilisk where we could make a million dollar book and movie. I already picked out a title. 'Secrets of the Chamber'" Harry said. "I already had actors picked out."

"You know we could always lie about what happen in the chamber. Then we would still come out rich and successful people." George said.

"Yes there is always that too. Anyway let's go down to Hagrid' and see if he has any roosters." Fred said.

* * *

"So the four of us started are way out of the castle and headed to the grounds to go to Hagrid's Hut. It was a sunny afternoon. Kids were all over the place playing in the sun. It was also a beautiful day for swimming. The professors seem to be getting a tan on the beach. The forbidden forest seems to be clam a little too clam. Anyway the four of us are right at the door and are about to knock on…"

"What are you doing Harry?" Luna said.

"I was just speaking what the narrator would be saying." Harry said.

"Well stop it is annoying." Fred said.

George knocked on the door. Fang started barking.

"Back Fang, back." Hagrid said as he opened the door. "Hi guys. How have you been? Come in."

"We have been fine Hagrid." Luna said.

"That's good. Here have a rock cake." Hagrid asked.

"Thanks Hagrid." George said looking at his rock cake.

"Anyway we have a question to ask you." Harry said.

"Ok and what is that?" Hagrid said.

"Do you by any chance happen to have a rooster with you?" Harry said.

"Rooster, yep I have a rooster just got a new group yesterday morning." Hagrid said.

"Do you think by any chance we could borrow one?" Fred asked.

"I don't know." Hagrid said.

"Oh come on Hagrid, what could we do to the rooster. It is not like we are going to blind fold it and take it near a Basilisk and have the rooster kill the basilisk and then make a book and movie that had nothing to do with what really happened." Fred said.

Hagrid stared at Fred.

"I said we were not doing that." Fred said.

"Alright then, let me go get Lucky." Hagrid said the left the hut to get the rooster.

Luna hit Fred.

"Ouch. What was that for?" Fred said.

"For telling Hagrid what we were going to do." Luna said.

"It is not like he will believe what I said anyway." Fred said.

"Okay this is Lucky. Be very careful with him." Hagrid said as he handed Harry the rooster.

"Thanks Hagrid." Luna said.

"Now Harry, Luna, Fred, and George exited the hut and started…"

"What are you doing Harry?" Hagrid asked as he walked them out of his hut.

"Just being the narrator." Harry said.

"Well stop. It is annoying." Hagrid said.

"See I told you." Fred said.

"Oh shut up." Harry said.

Harry, Luna, Fred and George started walking up to the castle. They were stopped by Draco, Hermione, Neville, and Ron.

"Hey guys, what are you doing…Is that a chicken?" Draco asked.

"It is a rooster." Harry said.

"And why may I ask do you have a rooster?" Hermione said.

"Don't you see it guys?" Ron said. "They are making roast rooster. Call me when you finish cooking it."

"Umm that is not what we are…" Fred started but stopped as Luna hit him.

"That is exactly what we are doing. We will call you when we finish the rooster." Luna said.

"Cool thanks. Come on guys Hagrid said he wanted to show us something important." Ron said to Hermione, Draco, and Neville. With that they left.

"Will you stop hitting me?" Fred asked.

"Nope." Luna said.

"So when are we going to kill the snake." George said.

"Tomorrow." Harry said.

"Why tomorrow?" George asked.

"Because I really do not feel like doing it today why don't we go get the diadem and call it a day?" Harry said.

"But it is only noon." George said.

"And your point is?" Harry said.

"You do realize that we all have bad grades for all the classes we are skipping right." Fred said.

"We did not really learn that much this year anyway. It is not like we are missing out on anything." Harry said. "And you could always tell George here what he is missing; you are going to have a joke shop anyway. Why do you need school?"

"It does take things we learned to make are products for are joke shop." Fred said.

"So you already know how to make all of your products. I even know how to make some. Do not tell Mrs. Weasley though. She would kill me for knowing that I helped you." Harry said.

"Let's head to the room of requirements now." Luna said.

"Yes mom." Fred, George, and Harry said.

* * *

The four headed towards the room of requirements. Harry walked in front of the wall. 'I need a place to hide my rooster. I need a place to hide my rooster. I need a place to hide my rooster.' Harry thought. The door appeared.

"Now where is the diadem?" Luna asked.

"Um… I think it was over there."Harry said pointing at a direction.

"Well I can see we will be missing dinner. Let's look for it." Fred said.

About an hour later Harry, Luna, and Fred were standing in front of the door.

"Did you find the crown?" Fred asked Harry and Luna.

"Do we have it in our hands?" Luna said.

"Sorry I was just asking." Fred said.

"Hey guys did you find it?" George said walking down a row.

"No we didn't how about you?" Harry asked not looking at George.

"Nope, but I found this really pretty, but totally fake crown." George said.

Harry, Luna, and Fred turned around.

"That is not a fake crown. That is the diadem." Harry said.

"How long have you had the diadem?" Luna asked.

"About ten minutes after we got here, it was by this huge cupboard." George said.

"You mean to tell me that you made us all miss dinner because you thought that was a fake diadem." Fred said.

"Yep, pretty much." George said.

"I hate you." Fred said.

"I love you too brother." George said.

"Come on we can go to the kitchens." Luna said.

They exited the room.

"FRED! THERE YOU ARE! NOW WHERE IS MY DAMN DIARY?" Ginny yelled.

"I TOLD YOU BEFORE I DID NOT KNOW!" Fred yelled back.

"WELL FIND OUT WHERE IT IS!" Ginny yelled.

"Well I go to run. Save me some food." Fred said then ran down the hall.

"DON'T YOU RUN AWAY YOU COWARD!" Ginny said.

"I feel Fred's pain. I really do." Harry said. "Let's get something to eat."

* * *

Hope you like it. Review!


	19. Chapter 19

Thank you for all the reviews! I do not own anything.

* * *

Harry woke up bright and early the next day. All his dorm mates were already down at breakfast. The only thing that was not right here was…

"Minnie! What are you doing here?" Harry asked. Hoping that this had nothing to do with all the lessons he and the others ditched

"Oh I just came to invite you to a tea party." McGonagall said. "What do you think?"

"If this is about the beach party…" Harry started.

"It is not about the beach party!" McGonagall said. "I want to know why you are not showing up for lessons."

"I am not at lessons because I had the piggy flu." Harry lied.

"You had the piggy flu for a month." McGonagall said.

"Yes." Harry lied.

"Then how come I have seen you around the school looking fine!" McGonagall said.

"If I tell you will you not tell Dumbledore?" Harry said

"It depends. Why don't you want Dumbledore to know?" McGonagall asked.

* * *

"You told Minnie!" Fred yelled.

"Well, what was I suppose to say? Hey Minnie the reason I haven't been to lessons is because I am actually extremely smart and do not need to go to the lesson." Harry said.

"Yes!" Fred said.

"Just look at the upside. We only have to go to classes once a week and she will not tell Dumbledore." Harry said.

"How come you do not want Dumbledore to know?" George asked.

"Do you know what Dumbledore would do if he had the knowledge to know what is going to happen in the future? It will not be pretty." Harry said. "Nothing against Dumbledore though. He just has a lot of problems with power. That is why he never became the Minister of Magic."

"Oh."

"Yeah, but now is not the time to talk about that. We have to kill that snake!" Harry said.

"But you told Minnie! You told an adult!" Fred said.

"I said we could discuss that later. We have to get the snake to destroy the crown." Harry said.

"All I was hoping we could keep it as a pet." George said.

"George do I need to remind you that one look in to the snake's eyes would kill you?" Harry said.

"No, but think we would be the only people known to have a basilisk. No one would ever cross us." George said.

"Good point. But where would we find food big enough for the snake?" Harry said.

"We could feed it human sacrifice." George said.

"You have a sick and twisted mind." Harry said. "I like it."

"Why thank you." George said.

"To the room of requirements we must go!" Fred said.

"Wait, why do we have to go to the room of requirements?" Luna asked.

"We have to get Hagrid's rooster!" Fred said.

"Oh." Luna said.

The four headed to the room of requirements.

'I need to get my rooster. I need to get my rooster. I need to get my rooster.' Harry thought as he walked back and forth in front of the wall. The door appeared. Harry walked in and got the rooster.

"I found Lucky!" Harry said.

"Was it that hard? He should be the only rooster there." Luna said.

"Oh no there was a whole herd of roosters and chickens in there." Harry said.

"Then how come we did not get the rooster from here?" Fred asked.

"Can we just kill the snake already?" George said.

"Now we need to head to Myrtles bathroom." Harry said.

"The Chamber of Secrets is in a girl's bathroom?" George asked.

"Yes." Harry replied.

"Why would Salazar Slytherin make his chamber there?" George asked.

"I do not know. Maybe he was a pervert."

"That is good enough answer for me."

The four then headed down to the Myrtles bathroom.

"What are you four doing here?" Myrtle asked.

"Going down into the chamber and killing the basilisk. Then we are going to make a movie about it." Fred said.

"Oh that is nice." Myrtle said.

"I know. We are even going to have an actor that plays you." Fred said.

"You do not have to lie to me you know." Myrtle said.

"But he is not lying to you. You are going to be in our movie." Harry said.

"Oh that is nice. Have fun down there." Myrtle said then flew off to think about death.

"Do your thing Harry." Fred said.

"Open" Harry said in Parseltongue.

The sinks moved until it turned into the opening of a pipe.

"So this is the opening of the chamber." Fred said. "Somehow I thought it would be a little bit more exciting kind of entrance."

"So did I when I first saw it. Now who wants to go first?" Harry asked. "Anyone, come on it is fun."

"What if the snake is there when we get down there waiting for us and we slide down and get killed instantly?" George said.

"Then close your eyes as you go down." Harry said. "I will take Lucky."

Harry jumped down the pipe. He clutched the rooster with one hand and had the other up in the air. Finally he got to the end of the pipe.

"Come on guys! Pretend it is a slide!" Harry yelled.

A minute later Luna came into view. Followed by Fred and George,

"Ok now do not do something to have the wall fall on us." Harry said.

"Um… Harry. I think we forgot something." Luna said.

"What did we forget? We have are wands, the blindfolds, the rooster, what else is there?" Harry said.

"Maybe brooms so we can leave?" Luna said.

"Oh relax. I am sure Voldemort or Salazar made another entrance. I mean who wants to slide down into the sewer? We will just have to find another exit." Harry said.

"Or die here." Fred muttered to himself.

"Fred relax, if we got stuck down here we would not die for about a year." Harry said. "We have water…"

"I am not drinking sewer water." Fred said.

"I am talking about the water charm. Idiot, then for food we can eat the snake." Harry said.

"Yes I rather die." Fred said.

"Hey where did Luna go?" Harry asked.

"We are down the tunnel!" Luna yelled.

"Yeah we decide to actually do something instead of arguing about what to do if we were stuck down here!" George yelled.

Harry and Fred ran down the tunnel to where Luna and George were. They were waiting in front of the door to the chamber.

"Next time wait for us." Harry said.

"Harry you are going to need to do your thing again." George said.

"You know I do not think I will." Harry said.

"Harry!" Luna said.

"Fine!" Harry said. "Open!" Harry hissed that last part.

It opened. They walked into the chamber.

"Wow. I really thought this was going to be more exciting." Fred said in a bored tone.

"Oh don't you worry it will." Harry said.

"So Harry, where is the snake?" George asked.

"I do not know. Maybe it is sleeping." Harry said.

"Where did the snake come from when you were rescuing Ginny last time?" Luna asked.

"From that wall." Harry said pointing at the wall.

"Ok. I think you are going to need to do your thing one more time Harry." George said.

"Yeah, but before I do my thing, we have to do one more thing." Harry said.

"What is that?"

"Put our blind folds on and pray to god that are plan works."

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter. Next chapter will be much longer. 2 reviews away from 100. I am excited! Review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Another chapter done. I do not own anything! **

* * *

"Blindfolds on!" Harry yelled.

"Check!" Luna, George, and Fred yelled.

"Rooster's blindfold on!" Harry yelled.

"Check!" George yelled.

"I am going to let the snake out now!"

"Wait! I have a question!" Fred yelled.

"What?" Harry yelled.

"Why are you shouting?"

"I am shouting because I can! Now come out!" Harry hissed the last part.

The door opened and the snake slid out.

"Time to speak rooster!" Fred yelled.

All was silent. The snake was coming closer to them.

"Why isn't the rooster talking?" George said.

"I do not know." Harry said.

"Is the rooster dead?" Fred asked.

"Hmm…I don't know?" Luna said. "Incase you did not notice we are all blindfolded!"

"Ouch! The rooster is alive!" George yelled while holding his bleeding arm. "Do not craw on the floor! The rooster bites!"

"Guys, I think the rooster might be mute." Luna said.

"Why would Hagrid give us a mute rooster?" Harry said.

"G-G-G-Guys." Fred stuttered.

"How should I know? Hagrid probably thought we were going to kill the rooster." Luna said.

"G-G-G-Guys!" Fred yelled.

"What!" Harry and Luna shouted.

"S-S-Snake!" Fred yelled really loud. "Right in front of us."

"How do you know that? You are blindfolded."George asked.

"I-I- can feel it." Fred said before he fainted.

"Ok I think Fred forgot to mention that he is terrified of snakes." George said.

"Well…it was nice knowing Fred." Harry said.

"Harry!" Luna and George yelled.

"Okay, many if we make a lot of noise the snake will follow us and not kill Fred. I don't know what are we suppose to do? We are blindfolded." Harry yelled.

"Let me try something." George said. "Hello great, mighty, and powerful snake, I know that you have been down here…" And George continued on.

"What is George doing?" Harry whispered to Luna.

"I do not know. Did he just say human sacrifice?" Luna said.

"Guys you do not have to worry. The snake is going to let Fred live." George said. "Oh and by the way the snake's name is Max."

"That is great George, but what are we going to do about the fangs to destroy the horcrux and we can not let a basilisk roam underneath the chamber." Harry said.

"Oh the fangs might be a problem. Oh and about killing the snake are you sure we can't…" George started but Luna cut him off.

"For the last time George, no you can not keep it as a pet! We have to kill it!"

"Fine, but you are missing out on snake love, time for plan b."

"What is plan b?" Harry asked.

"I thought you had a plan b." George said.

"No, I did not think that Hagrid would give us a mute rooster." Harry asked.

"Tell the snake to go back in his chamber." Luna said.

"Go back inside your chamber." Harry hissed.

"I did not work." Harry said in his normal voice.

"We really need to think of more plans. Ouch something fell on my foot!" George said. George bended down and picked the object. "Guys it feels like a tooth."

"Stab the snake in the eyes with it!" Harry yelled.

"How am I supposed to know where the snake's eye is?" George asked.

"Just stab around, but not at us." Harry said.

"Yes, because I know exactly where you are." George said.

"Just stab!"

"Fine Mr. Bossy pants." George muttered to himself as he started to stab around.

"I heard that!" Harry yelled.

"Ewe! I stab something squishy!" George yelled.

"What?" Harry said.

"Let me try and find out what it was." George said as he felt around the thing he stabbed. His finger poked something else that felt squishy. He pulled the sharp object out of the squishy place and stabbed it into the thing he poked.

The snake screamed.

"I think I found the eyes." George said.

"Let us see." Luna said as she took her blindfold off. "Yep you defiantly hit the snake's eyes alright. I would also move if I was you."

George took off his blindfold to see a blind snake facing in front of him. George ran to Harry. "Now that it is blind how do we kill it?"

"Good question." Harry replied.

"Guys I think if we hit the roof up there the rocks will fall on the snake." Luna said.

"Great let's do it!" Harry said aiming his wand at the roof.

"Wait!" Luna yelled. "Fred is there."

Harry looked and saw Fred still in a deadly faint next to the snake.

"Fred, Fred, Fred, wake up!" Harry yelled.

"Wait what? Where am I?" Fred asked. He took his blindfold off. "S-S-Snake!"

"Fred just slowly back away from the snake." Harry said.

"Yeah Harry." Fred said as he started to walk away from the snake.

"Now!" Harry yelled when Fred was safe distance away from the snake. Harry, George, and Luna shot a spell at the roof the snake was under. The wall started to fall on the snake crushing it.

When it was all over Fred was the first to speak. "Is it dead?"

"I think, but we might want to get out of here anyway." Harry said.

"How do we do that? Incase you for got we do not have brooms." Luna said.

"Let's just head back to the pipe we came from. The headmaster will eventually come looking for us." Harry said.

The four silently walked the entrance of the chamber.

"So…what are we going to do until they find us?" Fred asked.

"I do not know. Did any of you bring a book?" Harry asked.

"Nope." Fred, Luna, and George said.

"We could always tell ghost stories." George said.

"Okay." Fred said. "I will go first."

* * *

Meanwhile…

While Fred, George, Luna, and Harry went to kill the snake the teachers, except Lockhart were all in the teacher's lounge plotting how to get Lockhart fired.

"I got it!" Professor Snape said. "All we need is some rope, a chain saw, and a place where no one can hear him scream."

"Snape we want him fired not killed." Professor McGonagall said. "Though your suggestion is tempting…"

A faint scream was in the background.

"Did you hear that?" Professor Sprout said. "It sounded like some one screamed snake."

"It was probably nothing." Professor Snape said. "Now back with the murder I mean back to the plan to fire him. I think we do it as painfully as we can."

"Professor Snape!" Professor McGonagall shouted.

"Sorry, If Lockhart is here next year I will quit! Working with Lupin would not be this bad."

"I think you just jinxed it Snape."

"I know I did Minnie I know I did."

"Why are you calling me that?"

"It is your nickname."

"Well if you two excuse me I have to use the bathroom." Sprout said.

"So do I. We will discuss this later Snape." McGonagall said.

The two teachers walked down the hallway. They stopped in front of Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. They heard someone moan. "Why is it taking so long for them to find us?"

They went into the bathroom to investigate. When the walked in the sinks were gone and there was an entrance of a pipe.

"Guys I just thought of something scary." George said.

"What is that George?" Luna said.

"What if Lockhart finds us." George said.

"Oh god that would be scary, how much longer do you think it will take before they start looking for us?" Harry said,

"I do not know. We could always plot Lockhart's murder I mean we could always plot how Lockhart would get fired." Fred said.

"Oh I have an idea. We need rope, a chainsaw, a place where no one would here Lockhart scream." George said.

"Have I ever told you George that you have a scary imagination?" Harry asked.

"Yes you have." George said.

"What are you guys doing down there?" McGonagall yelled down the pipe.

"We are having a tea party. What does it look like? We are stuck!" Fred yelled back.

"Wingardium Leviosa." McGonagall said.

Harry, Luna, George, and Fred floated through the pipe and were now standing next to the teachers.

"Why didn't we think of that?" Fred said.

"We clearly aren't that smart." Harry said.

"Now what were you four doing down there?" Sprout asked.

"We were down there with a rooster to kill the basilisk, but the rooster turned out to be mute. So we had to wing it and somehow we survived." Luna said.

"Now are you going to tell us what you really did?" McGonagall asked.

"We just did." Harry said.

"Sure, you better get going dinner is about to start." Sprout said.

The four left.

"Wild imagination kids have these days." Sprout said to McGonagall.

"You said it."

* * *

** I hope you like it! Review!**


	21. Chapter 21

Sorry for the late update. I have been really busy.

**I do not own anything!**

* * *

The sun shone bright and early that morning. Students could be seen heading down to the Great Hall for there last meal here until next term. Everyone except one boy, Harry happened to be sleeping in a very uncomfortable position in his bed. The time was 10 o' clock. All his dorm mates left for breakfast already. The dormitory was bare. Everything was packed up. The reason Harry happened to be asleep was because the Gryffindor house threw a huge party for the winning of the house cup. Gryffindor won with 412 points. Slytherin came in second and he had a little too much Firewhiskey.

Fred and George happened to be at breakfast eating a normal person's amount of food while their brother Ron ate everything in sight. Luna was sitting next to Fred reading the Quibbler. Hermione and Draco happened to be in a heavy conversation on what they would be doing over the summer holiday. Neville was trying to remember if he had forgotten to pack anything. None of them noticed that Harry was not at the table with them.

"So Neville what are you doing for the summer holidays?" Draco asked as Hermione excused herself to use the ladies room.

"I will not be doing much, just spending time with my grandma." Neville said.

"That sounds like fun." Draco said.

"What are you doing for your summer Draco?" Ron asked as he stuffed his face.

"Well for one thing if I survive the summer I will probably go to my summer home at the beach."

"Oh." Ron said feeling a little jealous.

"Are there any hot girls at the beach your summer house is at?" Fred asked.

"Not unless you count girls that look like Parkinson as hot."

"They look that bad?"

"Who looks that bad?" Harry asked.

"When did you get here Harry?" Luna asked looking up from the Quibbler.

"Just about a minute ago, it is nice to know my friends will wake me up." Harry said.

"Yep and that is why we are your best friends…" Fred said.

"'Cause a best friend would leave you there sleeping." George finished.

"I hate you."

"Good morning Harry. It is nice to see you up." Hermione said as she came back from the ladies room.

"Good morning to you to Hermione."

Harry started eating his breakfast watching as his friends were all in different conversations. Fred and George were talking about there lasted invention of pranks they started making. Hermione was telling Ron off about his horrible eating habits and Draco was just being well Draco. None of them noticed as the time flew by or how the students started leaving the Great Hall and heading to the carriages to take them to the train.

"Guys, what are you still doing in here? The train is going to leave in five minutes!" McGonagall shouted.

"Seriously, come on guys we do not want to miss the train." Harry said,

"I wonder if Ginny saved us a compartment." Draco thought out loud.

"We would be considered lucky." Fred said.

"Probably won't happen though." George said.

* * *

An hour later Hermione, Draco, Ron, Neville, Fred, George, Luna, and Harry were all in a compartment on the train that happened to be empty. Hermione was sitting near the window reading _Hogwarts a History _again. Luna was sitting on the other window seat reading the Quibbler. Ron and Neville were playing a game of chess, Neville was losing badly. Fred and George were plotting something. Draco was staring off into space and Harry sat there next to Luna looking bored. That was until Blaise Zabini came into the compartment.

"Well look who's here, three Weasels, Loony Lovegood, Mudblood Granger, Scarface Potter, and the blood traitor who is probably going to get disowned." Blaise said.

"Okay not to be rude or anything, but who the hell do you think you are? You can not just come into our compartment and insult all of us. I will not stand for it and for your info my nickname is not Scarface it is Supreme Lord of all and total Awesomeness or King of Awesomeness for short." Harry said. "Now get out of this compartment before I hex you to next century."

"Whatever." Blaise said as he left the compartment.

"Good Slytherins are hard to find these days."

"Were they ever easy to find Harry?" George asked.

"No, oh and do not take his words to the heart. He is just being mean to make himself feel better."

"Don't worry I figured that out months ago." Hermione said.

"Well I do not know about you guys, but I am bored." Ron said for he and Neville just finished there chess game.

"Why don't we play a game?" Luna asked looking up from her Quibbler.

"Like what kind of game?" Hermione asked.

"Let's see…" Luna thought for a second. "I spy something with my little eye that is green."

"Let me guess the grass." Ron said pointing out of the window.

"This game is stupid." Fred said.

"Then you think of something we can play all powerful prankster of the world." Luna said.

"Thank you for recognizing my title and I will think of a game to play." Fred said.

Everyone watched Fred as he sat there thinking of a game to play. Ten minutes passed before he spoke again.

"I got a game, Operation Girl!" Fred said then paused. "Operation Get a Real Life."

"Girl has an I not an A." Hermione said.

"Sorry but I did not think that garl was a word."

"That is because it isn't and how do you play get a life?"

"I do not play games with people who mock my operation name."

"I wasn't mocking the game…oh it was probably a stupid game anyway." Hermione said as she went back to reading her book.

They all sat there in complete and utter silence. No one was moving a muscle. The train stopped at the station.

"It looks like we are at the station." Hermione said putting down her book.

"I will invite you to come over." Ron said as Hermione left the compartment with her things.

"I will invite you and Neville too." Ron said pointing to Harry. "I would invite you but…"

"I know." Draco said. "See you next term." Draco got his things and walked off the train.

Harry could have sworn he heard Draco said hopefully after his sentence, but did not give it that much thought. Ron and Neville started to leave. "Bye Harry." Ron and Neville said.

"Bye!"

Harry then turned to Fred and George. "So when your father wins the trip to Egypt…"

"No we can not bring you." Fred said.

"I was not asking you to bring me along. Just make sure Peter is in the picture."

"Ok, what is with the evil smile?" George asked noticing Harry's evil smile.

"I just thought of something."

"What?"

"I am going to have a fun time getting my revenge on Aunt Marge."

"I thought blowing her up was enough revenge." Fred said.

"That was for then, I am talking about the nine years of revenge."

"Good luck with that Harry." George said.

"I see my father. See you three later." Luna said as she left the train.

"We should probably get off the train now." Harry said.

"Yeah I was thinking that too." Fred said. "Oh and the next time we see you I expect to see a black dog. Don't let him starve."

"Come on, what kind of person do you think I am? I am not a cold hearted."

"You could have fooled me."

"Bye."

"Bye Harry." The twins said the same time as they headed to their parents.

Harry then walked over to the Dursleys. Harry could not wait till he saw Aunt Marge again.

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews! Review!**


	22. Chapter 22

Sorry for the late update. My computer crashed. Thank you for the reviews!

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! Thought I clear that up!**

**No dogs were hurt in the making of this chapter!**

* * *

It was a nice sunny morning at the Dursley's house. Harry within the first couple of weeks manage to scar Dudley for life. Do not ask Harry how because it was probably very, very illegal. Harry did happen to use a butcher's knife, a couple sticks of dynamite, and a goat. Let's just say that Dudley makes Voldemort look handsome. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were not pleased. Today was the day that Harry was looking forward to all summer. For today Aunt Marge was coming to stay for the week. 'Sweet revenge' Harry thought. 'Now I am sounding evil. Think of what my title would be if I became evil. Boy-Who-Lived-Turned-Dark-And-Conquered-The-World, not a nice ring to it, I will just blame the horcrux inside of me.'

"I am going to pick up Aunt Marge now." Uncle Vernon shouted. "Remember what we practiced, especially you boy!"

'Typical Vernon, how does he expect a stupid boy like me to remember what we practiced?' Harry smiled evilly at the thought. 'I have got to stop doing that. It is bad for my image. Oh well better get ready to meet Marge. I hope she brings her dog.'

Harry ran out of his cupboard and went to the door. "Aunt Petunia," Harry said in his sweetest voice. "I got my school letter last night and they gave me a form to have you sign."

"So? What makes you think I am going to sign it?" Petunia said.

"I am not asking you to sign it. My Professors probably wouldn't let me go anyway."

"Why not?"

"Because that mass murder on the news supposedly is out to kill me."

"Mommy, they are here!" Dudley yelled from the window.

Harry looked out the window to see Vernon carrying Marge's suitcase and she did happed to bring her dog. Vernon opened the door and Marge came through. Dudley ran and hugged her counting the money in his hands. Vernon looked at Harry. 'I suppose this is my cue.'

"Welcome back bitch." Harry said.

Vernon and Marge's mouths dropped in shock. It took a few moments before Vernon over came his shock to speak. "You do not need to say hi to Ripper boy." Vernon said looking at the dog.

"I wasn't." Harry said smirking as he looking Marge straight in the eye.

"Why you little brat," Marge said coming over her shock. "You just wait."

"Wait for what wicked bitch of the west?" Harry said with a straight face.

"How dare you be rude to your superiors?" Marge said.

"The only person who is superior to me is well me and clearly I was not being rude to myself."

"There goes the dinner bell. Dinner is ready!" Vernon said interrupting Harry and Marge.

"What bell? I did not hear a bell." Harry said.

"Shut up boy if you want to live!"

"Ooh I am so scared."

Harry followed everyone into the kitchen.

"Aren't you going to take my bags to my room boy?" Marge asked.

"First off I have a name. It is Harry or Supreme Lord of all Awesomeness. And second, I am not your servant! Get off your fat and I mean huge ass and do it yourself! You could use some exercise." Harry said.

"Why you rude little brat, you are lucky to have a wonderful uncle and aunt who let you into their home!"

"And you, Vernon, and Dudley are lucky to have not gotten a heart attack from being so fat!"

Harry was trying so hard not to laugh. This was going exactly how he planed. Marge's face turned bright red. Her face was almost the color of Ginny's hair, but not quite that color 'cause that would be an insult to Ginny's hair. Harry started looking around the room. Vernon and Petunia were pretty red too. Harry was really enjoying this.

"Oh and before you speak Marge," Harry said as Marge opened her mouth to say something. "I have some treats for your dog Ripper."

Harry took out a dog treat from his pocket.

"Don't you dare give my dog that!" Marge yelled but was too late. Harry had already fed the dog the treat. The dog ate it as fast as he could. Marge picked up Ripper. "What was in that dog treat…" But she could not finish that sentence. Green smoke filled the whole house. When the smoke cleared Marge was not holding her dog Ripper. Instead she was holding a python snake. Harry chose this moment to speak up.

"Do you have an enemy? Does this enemy have a dog? If so mail a letter to Fred and George Weasley to buy these exclusive dog treats. These are not your normal dog treats. They will turn your enemy's dog into a wild and dangerous animal. Do not worry it does not hurt the dog much. If the dog does not turn back to a dog after 3-4 hours of being a wild animal your enemy really might want to consider getting a new dog. Again mail Fred and George Weasley to order these treats. They are selling at 9 galleons a bag. You will not find it cheaper anywhere else. There is also 4 galleons shipping and handling fee." Harry said. The Dursleys looked at Harry weirdly. "Sorry went into my selling a product mode. Ripper should be back to a dog in about 3-4 hours, hopefully."

"What do you mean hopefully?" Marge asked. "How the hell did you change my fog anyway?"

"Magic!" Harry said as he left the room and headed to his cupboard. 'This is going to be a fun week.' Harry thought as he fell asleep.

* * *

Harry woke up bright and early the next morning. After spending an half and hour in the bathroom he started walking to the kitchen. 'Step one: Welcome the Bitch. Check. Step two: Mystified food…' Harry smiled evilly at the thought. 'Man this horcrux is giving me these evil thoughts.'

Harry started getting the supplies to make breakfast. He turned the burner on the stove and started making pancakes, eggs, and bacon. As the food cooked Harry started setting the table. Ripper was sleeping outside. 'Damn,' Harry thought. 'I was really hoping he would stay a snake. Oh well.' Harry went back to setting the table. He started making coffee in the coffee machine. Right as the food finished cooking Harry heard Petunia starting down the stairs. He quickly took out a purple packet and empted it in Marge's drink just as Petunia came into the kitchen. She eyed Harry suspiciously.

"What are you doing up boy?" She asked.

"I went over this with Marge yesterday; my name is Harry or Supreme Lord of all Awesomeness. I was just trying to make up for yesterday." Harry said with a sweet smile. Petunia was about to retort when Vernon, Marge, and Dudley came in.

"What a lovely meal you cooked Petunia it looks delicious. What are you doing here boy?" Marge asked.

"I just came to tell my aunt Petunia that I really appreciate her. I thought about what you said last night about me being lucky and I came to the conclusion I am lucky. I mean how lucky am I that my aunt and uncle let me lice in their house which by the way needs a new paint job. Then my aunt and uncle physical, emotional, and mental abuse me preparing me for the hardship of life. I am really lucky to have these two people here as my aunt and uncle." Harry said as he sat down at the table and started piling his plate with food.

Everyone else sat down too. Marge was looking confused. "This is delicious Petunia." Marge said. "This bacon is really spicy." Marge picked up her glass and took a sip. Harry could not keep the smirk off his face. "What are you smirking at boy…"

Marge never finished her sentence. She started down at her waist as it started to transform. The chair Marge was sitting in broke. Petunia looked at Marge and held in a scream. Where Marge's waist and feet should be was the body of a goat. Harry looked at Marge strangely.

"I thought you would have turned into a pig's only question on my mind now is why are you half goat?" Harry asked.

Marge just started at her lower half.

"What the hell did you do to her boy?" Vernon asked Harry.

"I slipped some powder in her drink. It was supposed to change her waist down into her inner animal."

"Why the hell did you do that?" Vernon asked.

"I felt like it."

"Fix her now!"

"I can't."

"What do you mean you can't?"

"I mean as in I can't change her back, Fred and George haven't found a solution to change her back."

"Go to your cupboard now! And do not come out until the end of the week!" Vernon yelled.

Harry left the room and headed to his cupboard. Once he was inside he burst out laughing. He laughed himself to sleep while Vernon and Petunia tried unsuccessfully to change Marge back.

* * *

The rest of the week went by without anything happening to Marge which was all part of Harry's plan. Marge unfortunately did lose the goat's body. Harry had a big plan for Marge. Today was the last day Marge was staying the night. Harry had planned this day for months. Harry headed out of his cupboard to see Marge was already drunk. Vernon was filling her glass of wine when Harry came into the room.

"You boy need to be better to your aunts." Marge said. "It must, hiccup, be your parents, hiccup, DNA. God knows your mother was a bad egg. Hiccup, your parents got, hiccup, killed in a car crash, hiccup, that was probably your father's, hiccup, fault."

"Actually Marge my parents did not die in a car crash. I doubt my dad could even drive. They were murder by an evil wizard named Voldemort." Harry said. Vernon dropped the wine bottle. "Yep, my parents were wizards. Good wizards too."

"Stop, hiccup, lying. Magic, hiccup, is not real." Marge said.

"Oh Magic is real, you want to see a magic trick?"

"Like you, hiccup, could do, hiccup magic." Marge said.

"I turned you into half a goat, turned your dog into a snake. That was all magic."

"Fine, hiccup, do a magic, hiccup, trick."

Harry took out his wand from his pocket and started waving it around Marge. Vernon and Petunia started at the wand not letting their eyes linger. A light green color shot from the tip and hit Marge. She started sprouting warts and pimples everywhere. Her skin started turning green. She started shrinking. Petunia gasped. Marge had turned in to a toad.

"See told you I was a wizard. The toad look fits you Marge." Harry said as he put his wand in his pocket and walked out of the room. He stopped at the exit out of the kitchen. "By the way Marge, if you ever insult my parents or me again I will make sure you stay a toad forever!"

Harry left the house and started walking down the street to where he called the night bus. He looked around. There was a noise in the bushes. Harry saw two familiar gray eyes looking at him behind the bush. "Come here doggie." Harry said using a cute innocent little kid's voice. "Come to see Harry. I will give you a treat."

The black dog aka Sirius started walking towards Harry. When it got close enough for Harry to pet it Harry took out his want and conjured a rope. 'Boy is the ministry going to nail me for this magic.' Harry thought. He put the rope around Sirius' neck like a collar. "Good dog. Now you need a name…how about Miss Tutu!"

* * *

**Again sorry for the late update. Hope you like it! Review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Sorry if Harry is being too cruel to Sirius. It will come back to bite Harry in later chapters. **

**I do not own anything! **

* * *

The dog aka Sirius jump up on Harry and put his paws on Harry's shoulders. He gave Harry a reproachful look. Harry was laughing in the inside. "You like the name Miss Tutu don't you?"

Sirius face turned from reproach to a look of disgust. 'I did not know dogs could make that face. It is kind of scary. Oh well he does own me for leaving me with my evil relatives.'

Sirius paws were still on Harry's shoulders. Harry looked down and got an idea. "If you are going to be my dog you need to be neutered. You don't want to accidentally get pregnant and have puppies do you? I did not know girls had those, I guess girl dogs do. Weird." Harry said with a straight and innocent face.

Sirius tried to escape but Harry had a tight grip on the leash he conjured. Right then an owl flew by Harry and dropped a letter in front of him. Harry bent down and picked it up without loosing his grip on the dog. He opened the letter. "Dear Harry James Potter," Harry said out loud. "We blah, blah, blah, warn you not to do magic, blah, blah, blah." Harry put the letter in his pocket. "Not very important, they just wanted to warn me not use magic. You do not have to worry Miss Tutu. Right now we need to get you to an animal clinic to get your things cut off."

Sirius looked at Harry. If he was in human form his look would clearly say kill me now. Harry chose to ignore it and started walking down the street dragging Sirius along. "Oh come on it won't be that long, you won't be able to get pregnant so you will live longer."

Sirius walked slowly behind Harry looking for a way to escape. Harry could have sworn he heard one of his ribs crack from trying not to laugh. Boy was this going to be fun. They continued walking to they got in front of the animal hospital. Sirius immediately stopped. If Sirius was in human form he would have been ghost pale. For Harry was clearly serious about getting him neutered. Harry had to drag Sirius into the hospital.

"Hello how may I help you?" The lady at the front desk asked.

"I would like to get my dog, Miss Tutu neutered please." Harry said.

"I will have the doctor with you in a few moments. Please wait in this room." She said as she led them into a room. Sirius started whining.

"Come on Miss Tutu it won't be that bad." Harry said.

* * *

"Aren't you glad that is over with Miss Tutu? Now you can't get pregnant." Harry said. 'Damn that evil horcrux inside of me.' Harry thought. 'It was kind of fun watching as Sirius was taken away to get his things taken off. It is not like Sirius wanted children anyway.'

Sirius just looked at the ground following Harry his tail between his legs. Sirius only lifted his head up when he noticed that Harry passed the street that his house was on. "Were going to the pet store to buy you an outfit Miss Tutu, then we are going to see my friends Ron, Fred, and George at the Weasley's house. I am sure you would like them."

They walked for a little while longer until they were in front of a pet store, they walked in.

"Welcome to our shop, take a look around and if you need anything just ask." A worker in a uniform said.

"Yes, Bill," Harry said looking at the name tag on the worker. "I am looking for a pink collar that has a lot of sparkles on it and also a pink leash to go with it. Next I will need pink hair dye that is safe for Miss Tutu here."

Bill looked at Sirius then went to find what Harry wanted. Sirius looked at Harry giving Harry a look that said 'kill me painfully now.' The worker came back.

"I also need a pink tutu and a pink shirt that says 'I am a girl and I love it!' on it." Harry said.

Bill handed Harry the things he asked for before and went to get the tutu and shirt. "Do not worry Miss Tutu I am going to make you beautiful!"

Bill came back and led Harry to the cash register. Harry paid for the items with the money he 'borrowed' from Marge. He then led Sirius out side and put the collar around his neck. The pink sparkles sparkling in the sun. He then attached the pink leash to the collar.

"Now we head to my aunt's house to clean you off and dress you up so you are ready to see my friends." Harry said.

They walked back to the Dursley's house. As they entered the house Petunia looked at Harry then at the dog.

"This is Miss Tutu, I am just going to clean her up and then we are going to my friend's house for the rest of the summer. She is neutered." Harry said. At the mention of the word neutered Sirius started whining again.

Harry went upstairs before Petunia could retort. He took Sirius into the bathroom and then proceeded to give Sirius a bath. Harry also made sure to use as much of the Dursley's shampoo as he could. He then took the pink hair dye and started putting pink streaks in Sirius hair. Sirius was whining again. 'This is just to help you blend in Sirius; Remus would never think you would look like this or get neutered.' Harry thought.

"Don't worry you will looked beautiful when I am done."

'He should be lucky I am not heartless and did not buy pink nail polish to put on his fingernails.' Harry thought. When Harry had finished dyeing Sirius' hair he dried him off and started putting on the outfit he bought. When he was done putting the outfit on Sirius looked like a pink dog ballerina. Harry got out his camera and took a picture.

"We are now going to Floo to my friend's house. I am sure you will like it there." Harry said as he put the collar and leash back on Sirius.

Sirius was clearly not enjoying his godson company. Sirius probably would not have broken out of Azkaban if he new what Harry was going to do. They walked out side and Harry put out his wand arm to call the night bus. The bus popped out of nowhere.

"Hello. My name is Stan…" Stan started.

"I know this speech just take us to Diagon Alley." Harry said.

"Okay that will be 8 galleons."

"Here you go."

The rode to Diagon Alley, Harry went to the nearest fireplace with Sirius. He held on to Sirius tightly. "The Burrow!" Harry said.

* * *

Harry walked out of the fireplace with Sirius. Luna, Fred, and George were talking in the far corner. 'I wonder what Luna is doing here?' Harry coughed to let the people know he was here. Luna, Fred, and George turned around. All three of them burst out laughing as they saw Sirius. The rest of the family came in the room to she what was so funny. They all burst out laughing too. Sirius started whining.

"Stop laughing at Miss Tutu!" Harry yelled in a fake hurt voice. Luna and Fred started laughing harder. "You are hurting her feelings!"

"Harry," Fred said as he controlled his laughter. "Can I talk to you in the other room with out Miss Tutu?" Fred burst back into laughter.

"Sure hold on," Harry walked over to Ginny. "Hold Miss Tutu for me please?"

Ginny nodded blushing.

"Thanks love." Harry said as he walked away. Ginny almost fainted.

Fred dragged Harry into the bathroom.

"Whoa Fred be nicer. People might think something is up."

"Shut it Harry. What the hell did you do to Sirius?"

"I had to make sure Remus didn't recognize him so I gave him pink highlights, a pink sparkly collar and leash, neutered him, and got him a pink ballerina outfit."

"You…you neutered him?"

"All men get neutered someday."

"One more question why is he named Miss Tutu?"

"He is named that for…um…revenge for leaving me with the Dursleys for the beginning of my life and dying in my time of need."

"Doesn't that seem a little cruel? I mean you neutered him for gods sakes."

"It was so he would not get pregnant!"

"You do realize that he is a boy, he could not even get pregnant."

"Oh I am sure he would find away. Now I have to go back and make sure he did not do anything."

"Wait one last thing. You do realize that if we tell Sirius we are time travelers and you new he was the dog he is going to kill you right?"

"I know Fred, I know."

Harry and Fred left the bathroom and headed back into the living room. Ginny was still in shock from Harry saying the L word. 'Man is Ginny cute when she is shocked.'

"Thank you for watching Miss Tutu for me love." Harry said winking his eye and blew a kiss at her. Fred punched him in the gut. "I mean thanks you for watching him why I had a talk with Fred." Harry clucked his gut and glared at Fred. Fred just smiled at him, but is smile turned into a frown as Ginny fainted.

"You just can't leave my sister alone can you Harry?"

"Nope."

* * *

I even put in a little Harry/Ginny moment. Sorry if Harry is being cruel. Next chapter they will meet Remus.

I hope you like it! Review!


	24. Chapter 24

I do not own anything!

* * *

"I do not think I can be your friend anymore Harry." Luna said. It had been two weeks since Harry and Miss Tutu came to the Burrow. Miss Tutu happened to try and eat Scabbers anytime he could. Scabbers of course did not know why. Everyone was getting ready to go to Diagon Alley to get their school supplies.

"What do you mean you can't be my friend? What have I done wrong?" Harry said dramatically.

"You neutered Miss Tutu when you new it was Sirius." Luna said.

"You actually think I neutered him? What kind of person do you think I am? Do not answer that."

"What do you mean think? I know you neutered him. Just look where his things are suppose to be." Luna said.

"Why does everyone think I am that cruel? All I did was knock Sirius out and did some unspeakable magic I learned and poof his things disappeared. I am serious. Just touch where they are supposed to be and you can feel them. I would not recommend doing that though."

"Okay but why did you take Sirius to the place to think he was getting neutered then?"

"When I bring Sirius I mean Miss Tutu to Hogwarts I do not want Remus to recognize him."

"Remus would not have been able to recognize him even if you didn't neuter him. Sirius is all covered in pink. You could have at least chosen a better color."

"Remus would know. He would just think that Sirius is in the outfit I put on him to help him hide. If he saw that Sirius wasn't neutered he would have known because he knows Sirius would never neuter himself."

"But he isn't neutered now. He still has it."

"Yeah, but Sirius doesn't know that."

"Oh and one more thing Harry, be careful what you do to Ginny. Ron looked ready to murder you."

"I can take care of Ron."

"Did you know Ron has a chainsaw collection under his bed?"

"He does? Remind me never to tick him off."

"Harry! Luna! It is time to go!" Miss Weasley yelled.

Harry and Luna ran down the stairs and into the living room where everyone was lining up to use the fireplace. Harry left Luna's side and went to Ginny who was in the front of the line.

"Hey Ginger, do you mind if I call you Ginger?" Harry said. "Anyway Miss Tutu and I need to use the fireplace first if that is okay with you. Is that okay with you Princess Ginger?"

Ginny almost fainted again. "S-s-sure you c-c-can use the f-f-fireplace first." She stuttered.

"Ginger try not to stutter it will just look bad if you are stuttering on are wedding. Talk to Hermione during school. I am sure she can help you with the stuttering." Harry said. This time Ginny fainted again. Harry was about to say something else when he saw Ron's look. He remembered what Luna said. _Did you know Ron has a chainsaw collection? _Harry quickly took some Floo powder and with Miss Tutu and yelled. "Diagon Alley!"

'Flew I have got to be more careful with what I say around Ron. I do not want him coming after me with chainsaws. Does he even have a chainsaw collection? I do not remember him mentioning that the first time around.' Harry thought as he walked out of the fire place and waited for the Weasleys to come. Fred came out of the fireplace first.

"Ron is so mad at you he might kill you. You are lucky I know that you actually like Ginny."

"Ron is my best friend. He is not going to kill me. Besides he can't kill me. I am the Boy-Who-Lived."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. "

* * *

After getting all their supplies at Diagon Alley they headed back to the Burrow. Harry headed up to his and Ron's room with Miss Tutu. Harry put all the things he got at Diagon Alley in his trunk and looked Sirius in the eye. Harry was about to say something when Ron came into the room.

"Hey Harry, I need to ask you something."

"What is that Ron?"

"Why the hell are you leading my sister like that? You know she has a major crush on you!"

"I am not leading her on."

"Then what is with all the flirting?"

"If you want me to stop with the flirting just say so."

"I want you to stop flirting with my sister."

"Okay then, I will stop next month."

"Next month? You said you would stop when I said so."

"I am a procrastinator what do you expect?"

* * *

After Harry and Ron's talk Mrs. Weasley called everyone for dinner. After dinner Harry was about to leave with the rest of the kids when Mrs. Weasley called him back.

"Harry what are you going to do about Miss Tutu?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you can't take him to Hogwarts…"

Harry cut her off. "I am the freaking boy-who-lived! I am Dumbledore's favorite! I practically rule the school! I can do whatever I want!" Harry calmed down. "Sorry about my outburst. Thanks for the meal Mrs. Weasley I really enjoyed it."

Harry left the room and headed to the living room to play exploding snap.

* * *

Harry woke up early the next morning. He went downstairs and into the kitchen and started making breakfast. Sirius came in through the door about a half and hour later. Harry walked next to Sirius and scratched the side of his head. Harry picked up a plate and put on some eggs, bacon and pancakes. He then put the plate on the floor in front of Sirius. Sirius ate it as fast as he could. Sirius then put up his face and gave Harry a puppy dog face that said 'Please may I have seconds?'

"Alright you may have seconds this one time Miss Tutu." Harry said putting more food on the plate. "No more then that or you will get fat."

As Sirius finished eating the rest of the Weasley's came into the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley just stared in horror as Sirius licked the plate clean. Harry notice where Mrs. Weasley was staring and pulled Sirius by the collar away from the plate.

"Bad Miss Tutu, what have I told you about licking Mrs. Weasley's plates?" Harry said with an innocent face. Sirius looked down. "Mrs. Weasley do you think you can find room in your big heart to forgive this little boy?" Sirius looked at Harry.

"Girl." Fred said through coughs.

"Forgive this little girl." Harry said quickly. Sirius gave Mrs. Weasley his best puppy dog face.

"I can forgive her as long as she doesn't eat off my plate again."

"Will make sure of that, enjoy your breakfast."

Harry led Sirius back into the room Ron and he shared. 'This is it. Time to tell Sirius, I hope he doesn't kill me.'

"So Miss. Tutu…" Harry started but Fred came in the room.

"You have got to be more careful Harry. My mom looked ready to murder Sir…Miss Tutu." Fred covered up his mistake as Sirius turned to look at him. "I do not see why I mean the dog helped clean the dish."

"You are disgusting Fred." Harry said. "I think we should tell him."

"You mean him? Don't you want to wait till Luna gets here?"

"Luna does not need to be here. She is spending time with her father like you should for you actually have a father."

"Cut the act Harry."

Harry turned to Miss Tutu. "I think Miss Tutu needs a color change."

"Why I think the pink goes good with her."

"If she is coming with me to Hogwarts she is going to need a new color change. I think red and gold will do."

"Yeah and a gold tutu and a read shirt would be perfect for her too." Fred said sarcastically.

"Perfect idea Fred, I can see why George keeps you around. Anyway Miss Tutu…" Harry started but was cut off as George came in the room. "Am I ever going to be able to tell him? We know it is you Sirius."

The dog froze and stared at Harry, George, and Fred.

"Smooth Harry, we know you are innocent Sirius. You can transform into a human."

Sirius slowly started transforming into a human. "But…how?"

Harry and Fred looked at each other. "We are time travelers. Well Fred and I are at least. Luna is too. She is the blond girl who was over here a couple days ago."

"So you know about Peter?"

"Yep." George said speaking for the first time. "He was Percy's rat until he became a prefect and now he is Ron's. Well I am going to let you all talk and I am going downstairs to make sure now one comes upstairs. Oh and by the way Sirius, you should never put pink highlights in your hair. It goes horribly with your eyes." George left the door.

Sirius turned to Harry. The smile wiped off his face. "If you new I was Sirius then why did you put me in all this pink? And most importantly why did you neuter me?!"

"Well you see I did not really neuter you…" Harry trailed off.

* * *

Hope you like it. Review!


	25. Chapter 25

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

* * *

Harry pushed his trunk into the compartment that Remus Lupin was sleeping in. Sirius who now had red highlights all over his fur followed Harry. Sirius looked at Remus and whimpered.

"Are you alright Miss Tutu?" Harry asked. "I know you are hungry but it isn't time to feed you."

Sirius just jumped on the seat opposite of Remus and sat down. Harry opened the window and Sirius stuck his head out. 'What is it with dogs and sticking their heads out the window?' Harry thought as he put his trunk out of sight. Soon enough Fred, George, and Luna sat came into the compartment.

"Hey Harry, George and I are going to see Lee. Apparently we are not spending enough time with him." Fred said. They left and Ron came in.

"Harry, tell Hermione that her cat is evil and it needs to go!" Ron said.

"What cat?" Harry asked hoping Hermione got Crookshanks. He really did like that cat.

"Just the most beautiful cat in the whole entire world," Hermione said holding Crookshanks as she walked in. "This is Crookshanks Harry."

Crookshanks jumped out of Hermione's arms and walked towards Harry. She jumped on Harry's lap and started purring.

"Awe she likes you." Hermione said.

"Demon cat," Ron said.

Hermione was about to retort when a blacked eyed Draco came in.

"Draco what happened to your face?" Luna asked.

"Well my father found out from an 'anonymous' person that I was best friends with a Muggleborn. He also found out from the same 'anonymous' person that I was as he says it 'was becoming a Dumbledore minion.' Well I got mad and said some things that are not important and he slapped me." Draco said. "I am starting to think that he would disown me if he and my mother could produce another heir. I think they are trying to. It is like they are really trying to find a way to disown me."

Harry and Luna shared a look. The same thought crossed their minds. They did think that his parents wanted to disown that.

"How awful I would hate it if my parents wanted to disown me." Hermione said.

For the next couple of hours everything went smoothly. Everyone was talking with some one about quidditch or school work and the new defense teacher that Hermione pointed out was probably the person sleeping right next to them. Harry had to smile a little at Hermione. But his happiness did not last long. For the dementors came into the compartment and this time Sirius was here. As the dementor came in Harry fought the urge to cast a Patronus charm. Knowing that he would be asked a lot of questions if he did. Soon enough he heard his mother screaming. Remus stood up so fast and cast the Patronus charm.

"Sirius Black is not in here." He said.

When the dementor finally left the compartment Remus looked around. Remus looked at Harry and smiled then he turned and saw the dog with the red highlights. His heart stopped for a few seconds.

"Professor, what did you do and why are you staring at my dog Miss Tutu?" Harry said playing the part of a little boy. 'I wonder if I should go into acting class after this.' Harry thought.

"Y-your dog?" Remus asked.

"Yeah I adopted her from pet store. I got her neutered and everything so I could take her to Hogwarts." Harry lied.

"Oh." Remus said still eyeing Sirius.

"How did you get the dementor away?" Hermione asked.

"A Patronus charm you will learn that in sixth year. Are you alright Mr.…?" Remus said looking at Draco who was shaking.

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Draco said.

Remus snapped a piece of chocolate. "Here each of you take a piece of chocolate. It helps. I am going talk to the conductor and check on the other students. I am Professor Remus Lupin by the way." Remus left the compartment.

"That was scary." Ron said. "I felt like I was never going to be happy again."

"Yeah it was wasn't it?" Luna said.

All of the sudden Sirius whimpered. Harry looked at Sirius to see he was also shaking.

"Oh Miss Tutu are you alright?! Those horrid dementors!" Harry said.

"I did not know that dementors had affects on dogs." Ron said. "I wonder what Miss Tutu remembered. I remembered when Fred and George turned my Teddy bear into a spider." Ron shuddered.

'Yeah lucky him. At least he doesn't have to hear his mother's last words.' Harry thought.

"I heard my mother's death again." Luna said.

"I remembered a nightmare I had after I watched _IT_ by _Stephan King _when I was eight." Hermione said. "My parents haven't let me watch an R rated movie since."

"I heard a women screaming." Harry said not wanting to tell them that it was his mother that he heard. Everyone looked at Draco who was still shaking.

Draco looked up. "I rather not say if that is okay with you guys."

"Oh come on Draco. It is not like it was something bad like hearing your mother screaming as she is about to die." Ron said. Harry just looked at Ron.

"I rather not say."

"But—"

"He does not have to say what he heard if he doesn't want to Ronald." Hermione said.

* * *

Soon enough everyone was sitting at the Great Hall waiting for the sorting to end. Everyone except Hermione that is but Harry new she was getting her time turner. This year Harry decided to take Care of Magical Creatures and Muggle Studies. 'I am so going to pass Muggle Studies and this time I am taking Care of Magical Creatures to Newt level. Hopefully Hagrid won't lose his self confidence.'

"Hey Harry what other courses are you taking?" Ron asked.

"Well I am taking Care of Magical Creatures and Muggle Studies." Harry said.

"So am I." Draco said looking up from his plate. "Father wasn't to happy about that either." Draco looked back down at his plate.

"I am taking Care of Magical Creatures and Divination. How come you didn't take Divination Harry? It is like the easiest class. All you have to do is make stuff up."

"Well I couldn't pick on the subjects I wanted so I took them all." Hermione said.

Ron stared at Hermione. "How do you expect to keep up with all that school work? You will not even have enough time to hand out with us, your friends."

"I will have time." Hermione said.

* * *

The next morning was peaceful. Everyone was eating when the doors opened. Sirius and Harry walked into the room. The only thing different about them was that Sirius had a vest on him that had knives everywhere. Harry had a shirt with a bullet belt on his pants holding lots of bullets. McGonagall got up from her chair and walked over.

"What are you wearing Mr. Potter?" She asked.

"Well Miss Tutu and I thought that if Sirius was on the loose trying to murder me then I better be protected. So I equipped my self with the latest protection." Harry said. "Oh and before you ask I got the items off of eBay."

"You are perfectly safe at Hogwarts. Now put your weapons on the table." She said pointing at a clear spot on the Gryffindor table.

"Fine!" Harry said. He walked over to the table and took Sirius vest off and put it on the table. He then took out a pocket knife out of both front pockets of his jeans. He took a 357 pistol out of his back pocket. He took off his bullet belt and looked at McGonagall. She gave him a stern glare. Harry bent down and took out a butcher's knife out of his sock. He took his shoes off and put them on the table. On the bottom of the shoes it said 'WARNING! BOMB IS IN THIS SHOE!' Harry then took off his pants.

"What are you doing Mr. Potter?" McGonagall said.

"You told me to empty all my weapons." Harry said as he pulled out an Uzi out of his underwear and put it on the table. Harry went to sit down."

"Mr. Potter," McGonagall said.

Harry just turned around and took of his shirt showing everyone a bullet proof vest with more 357 bullets. Harry took that off and threw it on the table. Harry was standing by the door of the Great Hall in his underwear. "Are you happy now? I hope you know that if Sirius Black finds me tomorrow and kills me you are so not in my will!" Harry started to walk out of the Great Hall with Sirius at his heals when a grenade falls out of his underwear. Harry looks at the bomb and then at McGonagall. Harry just stuck his nose in the air and left. Sirius followed doing the exact same thing. Everyone in the hall was looking at where Harry just left in shock.


	26. Chapter 26

**Sorry for the late update. I had a huge case of writer's block. Sorry if this chapter sucks. **

**I do not own anything! If I did most of the pairings would be different and Fred would still be alive.**

* * *

Harry was walking to Muggle Studies by himself. Everyone seemed to be avoiding him since the scene in the Great Hall. Harry could not see why. It is not like he would attack them. McGonagall took away all his weapons anyway. Harry entered Muggle Studies. Charity Burbage was writing on the board while the class talked among themselves. Harry saw Hermione and Draco and went to sit with them.

"Hey Harry!" Hermione said excitedly.

"Hey Hermione." Harry said.

"Quite down students," Miss. Burbage said. "I would like to welcome you to Muggle Studies. For this course you will be learning about Muggles. You will be learning about how most of them live there lives. Any questions? None? Good."

She brought out a picture of a random Muggle.

"As you can see Muggle photos do not move." She said.

All the Purebloods gasped. "You mean the people don't move at all?" Draco asked.

"They do not move at all. They just stay in one spot. Now in the background of this picture there is a car. Now a car is what Muggles drive in. It runs on gasoline…" Harry tuned Miss. Burbage out and started doodling on his paper.

"Mr. Potter would you like to explain why you are not paying attention in my class?"

"Well Miss Burbage there is a really good reason..." Harry started but Burbage cut him off.

"Would you also like to explain why you were drawing on your notebook a picture of a fat boy and two people standing over him hitting him with sticks saying 'die Peter die!'?"

"Well you see…" Harry started but was cut off again.

"I am not sure I want to know. Just pay attention. As I was saying a subway is a train the runs underground." Harry tuned her out again.

'Now to free Sirius we need to get Peter. That should not be too hard.' Harry thought. 'I wonder what we will have for lunch. Do you think that Snake man likes bananas? Bananas are gross. Wow that was random.'

"Mr. Potter! If you weren't going to pay attention in my class then why did you take it?"

"What are you talking about? I am paying attention." Harry said.

"Class ended five minutes ago."

"Oh."

"Hurry up to your next class of and your homework is a 12 inch easy on Muggle transportation."

Harry ran out of the class room. 'Okay so my next class is Care of Magical Creatures.' Harry ran as fast as he could. He just made it to the class when Hagrid started speaking.

"Glad you made it Harry. So today class we will be learning about Hippogriffs. Now Hippogriffs…" Hagrid went on to tell the class about Hippogriffs. "Now who wants to volunteer to pet the Hippogriff?"

"Oh pick me!" Harry yelled jumping up and down. "I want to pet the Hippogriff! Pick me! Pick me!"

Everyone else backed away except Harry who was still jumping up and down yelling pick me.

"I'm glad you volunteered Harry. This is Buckbeak. Now keep eye contact. Try not to blink. That is it Harry. Now bow."

Harry gave a short bow and looked Buckbeak straight in the eye. The Hippogriff looked at Harry for a few seconds before returning the bow. Harry walked towards it and started petting his beak.

"Excellent work Harry. Now I reckon he will let you ride him."

Before Harry could object Hagrid lift him up and put him on Buckbeak. "Hey Buckbeak." Harry whispered to Buckbeak. Buckbeak ran forward. And soon enough they were flying. Harry enjoyed this flight better then his first time. Maybe it was because he new how to actually ride a Hippogriff from classes he took at the Ministry or maybe he was just position on it's back better. All to soon the flight was over.

"Excellent Harry." Hagrid said again. "Now I want you to go into pairs and try to pet the other Hippogriffs." Hagrid said pointing to the herd of Hippogriffs that Harry did not see when he first got here.

"I call partnering with Draco and Buckbeak!" Harry yelled. Then grabbed Draco and walked over to Buckbeak.

"Why do you want to partner with me?" Draco asked.

"It is better then having Hermione nagging on me on what I am doing wrong and how I need stop skipping class." Harry said as he walked straight at Buckbeak and started petting him. "And I rather not be at the end of Ron if he has another jealously attack. The choice was between you and Neville and if I am paired with Neville I am not sure I would leave this class in one piece."

"Oh yeah Neville does tend to attract accidents doesn't he. So all I have to do is keep direct contact and bow?"

"Yep oh and show no fear."

"Hagrid didn't say that."

"I would just do as I say."

"Got it."

When the class was finally over Draco managed to pet Buckbeak and several others also petted the Hippogriff they were using. No accidents happened. Even Neville got to pet a Hippogriff. That was a shocker. Anyway Harry, Draco, Hermione, and Neville were on there way to the Great Hall for dinner. When something struck Harry.

"Hey guys, where is Ron?" Harry asked.

"He was right behind us?" Hermione said looking behind them.

"Well he isn't anymore." Harry said.

"He probably went to feed his rat his toxic. You know his rat has been sick ever since the trip to Egypt." Neville said.

"Oh ok." Harry said knowing to well that Peter was ill since Sirius escaped. "Hey has anyone seen Miss Tut…"

"Give me back my rat you fucking dog!"

'Uh oh,' Harry thought. Right then Sirius came running with Peter in his month.

"You blasted dog don't you even think about biting down!"

"Sir—Miss Tutu put Scabbers down now!" Harry said.

Sirius dropped Peter on the ground. He ran towards Harry making sure to step on Peter and jumped up and licked Harry in the face.

"Miss Tutu that was disgusting! What did I tell you about licking me in the face?"

Sirius just put his head down.

"Oh I forgive you. Just stop giving me that look." Harry said.

Sirius grinned and licked Harry again.

"When school is over I am so taking you to obedience school." Sirius whimpered at that thought. "Ha, ha not so tough now that I mentioned obedience school." Harry looked at his friends to see them giving him the look that said _insane_. "Oh come on guys I am not insane. Lots of people talk to their pets."

"Yeah sure." Draco said.

"I am serious. They talk to there pets because they can't interrupt them like normal people."

"Harry, I am saying this from the kindness of my heart. I think you are more then insane. I think you're a crazy psychopath who takes life as a big joke and talks to animals. There I said it." Hermione said.

"Why don't you just tell me how you really feel?" Harry yelled.

Hermione looked confused. "Um…I just did."

"Oh, there catching on to us! Run Miss Tutu run!" Harry ran up the hill with Sirius hot on his heals.

Draco, Hermione, Neville, and Ron looked at each other.

"He is defiantly insane." Draco said.

"Yep, let's go to dinner. Scabber needs to be fed and in my eyesight 24/7. Now two animals are trying to kill him." Ron said as he sent a glare at Hermione.

"Honestly Ronald Crookshanks is just playing with Scabbers."

"Sure."

* * *

**Again sorry for the late update. I have a poll up for who Hermione should be paired up with at the Yule Ball. I know it is early but I want to know. Review!**


	27. Chapter 27

I do not own anything!

* * *

Today was Saturday. Quidditch practice started up today. Wood was forcing everyone to go to practiced at 5 am in the morning. Harry started wondering why he even joined Quidditch again. Sirius aka Miss Tutu followed Harry down to the pitch. Sirius had been spending his time running around Hogwarts and occasionally getting belly rubs from first year students. Harry commented on that a while ago. Sirius just said it was relaxing. Still Harry never got why dogs liked getting their bellies rubbed. Harry finally got to the Quidditch pitch. Wood was already giving his speech to everyone. Fred and George were asleep.

"This is my last year! We will win or else…" Wood said trailing off at the threat.

"Or else what?" Harry asked with a smirk.

"I will hunt you in your sleep, tie you upside down and beat you with everything I got and will not stop till you beg for death. But I won't kill you just yet! I will find a way to bring he-who-must-not-be-named back so he can deal with each of you personally and then I will throw you on a fire and watch as your bodies' burn." Wood said with a straight face. The room was silent. "So any more questions?"

"I think I just wet my pants." Fred said.

"None? Good! Now I thought out a plan to win the quidditch match." Wood went on over his new plan.

Two hours later Fred, George, and Harry made their way to the great hall for breakfast. Their faces were still slightly pale from the threat.

"You do not think Wood really go through with his threat do you?" George asked.

"I do not know George I do not know." Harry said.

"Hey guys! Why are you all pale looking?" Hermione asked as she looked up from her breakfast.

"Wood…threat…beaten…Voldemort…fire..." Fred said.

"Can one of you guys explain in English?" Draco asked.

"Wood threatened us that if we lost the Quidditch cup we would be beaten upside down until we begged for death and then he would bring Voldemort back to personally see each of us and then he would burn are bodies to ashes." Harry said.

"You know that makes me really glad I am not on the quidditch team." Draco said.

"Why not? I am sure you would be a great chaser." Harry said.

"Well my father said even though I am Gryffindor I would still be helping 'the enemy'."

"And why does your father's opinion matter?"

Draco muttered something that Harry couldn't hear.

"What was that?"

"Can we just change the sentence?"

"Fine but I will get it out of you one day! Mark my words Draco! Mark them!" Harry was about to say something else when a shout was heard throughout the castle.

"You bloody, stupid, fat, hyper, bitch! Give me back Scabbers now! Or so help me I will rip you limb from limb and eat you!" Ron yelled.

"Oh crap. Miss Tutu has Scabbers again." Harry said.

"I do not see why we can't let 'her' eat him." Fred said.

"We need him." Harry said.

"Fine."

"Miss Tutu! Bring Scabbers here now!" Harry yelled.

Sirius ran in the room. His hair was flying all over the place. Scabbers was closed tightly in his mouth. Ron followed soon after. His face was bright red. As Ron was chasing Sirius he tripped over his left foot and fell on his face. Sirius ran up on the Gryffindor table knocking food everywhere. All of the sudden a first year yelled food fight. The Great Hall was in total chaos. Food was being thrown everywhere. Ron finally got up and started chasing Sirius again only to have a 3rd year throw a bowl of eggs in his face. Harry, Fred, George, Hermione, and Draco were hiding under the table.

"I hope you know that you and your dog are going to be in so much trouble Harry." Hermione said.

"I know."

"I wouldn't be surprise if they kick Miss Tutu out of Hogwarts."

"They wouldn't do that."

"And why wouldn't they?" Draco asked.

"I am the freaking boy-who-lived."

"Your point? Dogs are not even on the list as a pet to bring."

Harry was about to retort when Dumbledore spoke up.

"Students quiet down now! Now Mr. Potter will you please come here."

"Yes Professor?" Harry ran up to the head table with Sirius at his heals. "Have you done something with your beard? Or how about your outfit, did you get new shoes?"

"Mr. Potter, I have let you keep your dog here for 3 months but this is it. It has to go!"

"You can't take Miss Tutu from me!"

"Mr. Potter a dog was not on the list of animals to bring. Now I tolerated with the dog for a while but as I said before this has become to much. Your dog started a food fight."

"What about Ron's pet?"

"Mr. Weasleys pet is perfectly fine."

"But his pet wasn't on the list!"

"Mr. Potter you do not talk back to your teachers." McGonagall said.

"Just shut it cat lady! You never liked Miss Tutu from the beginning! Why don't you just go buy a cat and play with it?"

"Mr. Potter!" McGonagall said.

"Sorry ma'am but you guys can't take Miss Tutu away! I will kill myself! And I do not bluff!"

"Mr. Potter…" Dumbledore started.

Harry fell on his knees. "I will do anything if you let Miss Tutu stay! I will even wash Snape's hair even thought it would cause me nightmares for the rest of my life." Snape glared at Harry. "I will even tell you guys all about my life at the Dursleys and how I was abducted by aliens!"

"You were abducted by aliens?" George asked.

"Yes! They abused me. Sexually abuse me."

"Mr. Potter I ask you to stop making up stories about aliens." McGonagall asked.

"You just don't get it! I was abducted by aliens! You guys do not know what it is like to be me! My Godfather, who by the way is the most awesome person on the planet, was framed by Peter Pettigrew and he gets sentence to prison without a trial! But no one would believe him if he told the truth about Peter because everybody thinks Peter was a sweet heart. When in reality he is a rat! A sneaky, ugly, smelly little rat! But no, no one believes me or Sirius not even his best friends Professor Lupin, who by the way would have to be the most awesome werewolf I have ever met. But anyway he doesn't even believe his friend Sirius. I thought they were best friends in school but I guess not because if he did he would know that Sirius my awesome Godfather could never betray my parents." Harry said. "So will you just let me keep my fucking dog at Hogwarts?"

Everybody was staring at Harry.

"I think he finally cracked." A Hufflepuff 2nd year said.

"I have not finally cracked!" Harry yelled.

All of the sudden there was a whimper. Scabbers was still in Sirius mouth.

"Put him down Miss Tutu." Harry said.

Sirius did not listen. He looked at Harry then at Dumbledore and Remus then back to Harry. Sirius bolted to the door with Scabbers still in his mouth.

"Bad dog!" Harry yelled as he ran after Sirius. "You get back here right now or so help me I will do exactly what Wood threaten to do to us if we lost Quidditch! Do you hear me dog? I will bring Voldemort back so he can torture you! You son of a bitch! Get back here right now! If I find out that Scabbers is dead so help me I will murder you on the spot! We need the rat! Idiot! Get back here now!" Harry ran out the door.

"Defiantly cracked." The Hufflepuff 2nd year said.

"Miss Tutu!"

* * *

Still do not own anything.


	28. Chapter 28

I wrote this chapter and decide to put it up today. I do not own anything

* * *

The next months went by peacefully. Ron made sure to have Scabbers with him at all times. Sirius was locked in the boy's dorms during lessons. That was the only way Harry could keep him at Hogwarts. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, and Neville were all sitting in their last Potions class of their third year. Harry having actually paid attention to what Snape was saying was doing pretty well in Potions. He had also helped Neville. Neville was not afraid of Professor Snape like in the original time line. He actually respected Snape a little. Harry was partnered with Neville and they were working on making a cheering potion. Everyone in the class room were concentrating hard when they heard screams coming from the hallway.

"Mass murder Sirius Black is here and he is going to kill us all!" A person in the hall screamed.

Harry paled. Snape looked up from the work and took his wand out. Sirius came into the room.

"I have been a dog for a year! I am finished! He dies tonight!" Sirius screamed.

"Miss Tutu! You were a mass murder!" Harry said pretending to be shocked.

"You have to kill most of us to get to Harry!" Ron shouted.

"Only one person will die tonight!" Sirius said. "And it will be him!" Sirius pointed at Scabbers in Ron's pocket. Unfortunately Ron thought he was pointing at him and fainted. Peter thrashed around trying to get out of Ron's pocket.

"Sorry Black but no one will be dying today except you." Snape said glaring at Sirius.

"Yeah! Your right Snape….woops" Harry said tripping on his foot. His wand went flying into Sirius hand. "Oh damn. I just tripped and my wand flew into the hand of a mass murder. What are the odds."

"Potter you fool!" Snape yelled. Everyone in the class was looking fearful at Sirius.

"My godson is not a fool!" Sirius yelled. "Stupefy!" Sirius' spell hit Peter as he tried to run away. "Yes I got that little rat!" Sirius picked up Peter. "Carry on with your class Snape. I have to get rid of this thing."

Snape stared at Sirius as if he were insane.

"Sirius Orion Black!" Harry yelled. "How dare you interrupt my favorite teacher and class so you can kill a rat, what about killing me?" Snape looked at Harry as if he grew and extra head.

"Killing you? Why would I kill you?" Sirius asked. "The rat is the one that needs to go."

"But you escaped Azkaban to kill me! The ministry said that and you know the ministry never lies." Harry lied. The ministry always lies. "You could at least explain to the class why you came in here to kill a rat."

"Yes Black why don't you explain." Snape said.

"Fine. This rat is actually Peter Pettigrew. I was framed and put in Azkaban without a trial and I did not hand over Lily and James Potter."

"Can you prove that?" Snape asked.

"Why are you asking me these questions? I thought you would have just knocked me out and handed me to the freaking ministry. But no you are asking me questions. "

"Well Mr. Potter does not seem to be scared at all that you are here which he should and he just said your middle name. The paper did not say your middle name so some how Mr. Potter knows you. And you are making a point somehow. I just do not see the Peter Pettigrew part."

"Well James, Me, and the rat became illegal Animagus so we could hang out with Remus during the full moon. You know since werewolves do not hurt animals."

"I know get on with the point."

"Well I was a big black dog or as Harry likes to call Miss Tutu." Sirius said Miss Tutu with extreme distaste. "James was a stag and Peter…" Sirius forced himself to say the name. "was a rat."

"Hmm…interesting, but how do you know that this rat is Peter, if it is Peter at all."

"Oh it is Peter, let me show you." Sirius cast the spell that change Peter into a human the same time all the other professors came in the room. McGonagall almost had a heart attack.

"So it seems that you are correct Black but do tell me how you knew that this rat happened to be Peter and how did he betray the Potters if you were the secret keeper?" Snape asked.

"To answer your first question he was in the newspaper." Sirius said handing Snape the newspaper of Ron's family trip to Egypt. "And for the second question it is really my fault that James and Lily are dead."

"No it isn't Sirius! How were you supposed to know that Peter was the traitor? Your plan was! Tommy would not have expected Peter to be the secret keeper." Harry shouted.

"You mean you switched without telling me?" Remus said.

Sirius turned to Remus. "Yes I um…I thought you were the traitor. I am sorry for doubting you."

"So am I." Remus said.

"I am really sorry to interrupt your uh special moment but my potion class needs to finish! Get out." Snape said shoving all the teachers out of the room. "Now class the first person to have there area cleaned out gets 50 points for there house." Snape sat at his desk and got out some fire whiskey from his secret stash. "Things have just gotten weird." He muttered to himself as he took a sip.

Soon enough it was time for the final feast. Sirius, Remus, and McGonagall were no where in site. People throughout the Great Hall were all talking about the Sirius Black episode. Harry looked at the headmaster waiting for him to start his speech.

"Good Evening Students! Now there has been a discussion about Sirius Black and how he got into the castle. I am going to tell you the truth. Sirius Black is innocent…" Harry stood up and yelled.

"Yeah! I told you he was innocent!"

"Thank you Mr. Potter. As I was saying he is innocent. He will not come here and kill anyone. The dementors are also leaving. Now the winners of the Quidditch cup is Gryffindor for there amazing performance in which Mr. Potter dived off his broom and caught the snitch before hitting the ground and breaking his right arm. Congratulations. Now the house in last place in house points is Hufflepuff in 320. In third place we have Ravenclaw with 380. Next we have Gryffindor at 420. And finally we have Slytherin with 475. Now we have some points to award…"

"Dumbledore if you even think about giving Gryffindor more points because of something stupid because you want them to win so help me you will no longer have to worry about house points." Harry said.

"What was I saying? Oh yes now I remember. Slytherin won the house cup! Enjoy your feast!" Dumbledore finished and the food was served.

The next day Harry woke up bright and early. For today Harry would be going home to live with Sirius. Nothing Dumbledore would say would change that! Nothing. Harry made sure all his stuff was packed before he headed downstairs for breakfast. When he got there he saw Hermione and Neville were in a heated discussion about plants. Ron was stuffing his face. Fred and George were planning something and Luna was reading the Quibbler. Draco was no where to be seen.

"Hey guys is have you seen Draco? He wasn't in the dorms when I left." Harry said.

Hermione looked up. "Haven't you heard?"

"Haven't I heard what?"

"Here read this." Hermione handed him a copy of the Daily Prophet.

**Malfoy Family Disowns Son!**

_The Malfoy family disowns their 13 soon to be 14 year old son, Draco Malfoy. The prophet asked to get the Lucius Malfoy his reasons for his son's disownment. He said. "Well my ex son Draco wasn't really Malfoy material." We asked him what he was going to do with all his money and properties now that he lost his only heir and he replied with this. "You are wrong for you see I will have another heir in 5 months." For more on this story turn to page 4._

"Draco has been disowned?" Harry said more as a statement then a question. That wasn't supposed to happen.

"Yeah he left with Dumbledore last night to discuss his living arrangements." Hermione said.

"Is he coming back to school next year?"

"I do not know." Hermione said. "Anyway it is time to head to the train."

Harry followed them to the train feeling worried. He did not mean for Draco's parents to disown him. 'What happens if Draco can't come back to Hogwarts?' Harry thought. 'It would be my entire fault. I did not think that his parents could even have kids anymore. What am I going to do?' For the entire train ride Harry was thinking about what he was going to do with Draco. He did not even notice that they pulled up into the train station.

"Harry it is time to leave." Fred said. "Look Harry it is not your fault that Draco was disowned."

"Yeah but if we didn't meddle with him he would still be with his family and not disowned."

"And he would be a big headed git. Come on Harry lets' go."

Harry walked off the train. The first thing he saw was flashing lights. Harry looked more clearly to see that the lights said in big letters

**WELCOME BACK FROM HOGWARTS HARRY!!!**

Sirius was standing under the sign with a big grin on his face. A couple yards away Remus was standing looking like he did not know the man with the sign. Harry walked over.

"Hey Harry! It is nice to see you." Sirius said.

"It is nice to see you too. But it has only been like a couple of days."

"A couple days seems like eternity. Oh I hope you don't mind I have a surprise for you at the house."

Harry froze. "This surprise can not in anyway harm me can it?"

"Nope. I am sure you will enjoy it. Come on lets go." Sirius grabbed Harry and apparated to Grimmauld Place. Remus followed shortly. When Harry finally got over the dizziness he was surprised to see that the surprise was Draco Malfoy.

"Now Harry I hope you are not mad but my cousin was disowned and I just couldn't let him be placed in an adoption home or some other wizard family. I hope you won't mind." Sirius said.

"I don't." Harry said.

"Great now let me show you your room! I decorated it and everything!"

All of the sudden a thought struck Harry. _Sirius decorated my room._


	29. Chapter 29

I do not own anything. This chapter is a little silly. It is part of Sirius revenge. :)

* * *

Harry ran after Sirius until he reached his bedroom. Harry face expression turned to horrified. The wall was painted with a pale blue color. There were pink horses painted on the wall. The bed was a big, pink Disney Princess bed. Everything in the room was pink and had something to do with Princesses. Harry turned to look at the wall behind him and saw in big letters on the wall

**PAYBACK IS A BITCH ISN'T IT HARRY?**

**P.S. THIS IS ONLY THE BEGINNING!**

Harry turned to the door to see Sirius looking at him with an evil grin. Sirius slowly started walking towards Harry.

"About the whole Miss Tutu thing I think we should just put it all behind us. Like the person says in Bolt we should just stick a pin in it." Harry said.

"No Harry I think some revenge is in order." Sirius said.

"Clearly you are still a little insane from the Dementors. Cause clearly you would not hurt your Godson would you?" Harry said backing up until his back touched the wall. Sirius just walked forward a little bit faster.

"Sirius you do not want to hurt me right?" Harry said. Sirius was five feet away from him.

"SIRIUS!"

* * *

After Harry ran after Sirius Draco went to his own room. His room was big. It had a king bed in the colors of red and green. The wall color was blood red and the framework was gold. He had a flat screen television in his room. He sat on his bed which happened to be a water bed and turned on the TV. He flicked through channels until he found one with a girl and a monkey. The girl also had a talking backpack and map. Draco was watching the show.

Harry and Sirius walked into the room ten minute later. Harry was unscratched but was still ghostly pale. Sirius can be really scary when he wants to be. Anyway Sirius was finishing the tour and took Harry to Draco's room. When they got in the room though, they started to question Draco's sanity. Draco was screaming in front of the TV.

"Swiper is right behind you Dora! He is right behind you! No he is not behind the tree he is right behind you!" Draco screamed pointing at the fox animal on the television.

Sirius and Harry looked at each other. Then they both slowly walked back out the door. Draco was still screaming at the TV. As Sirius shut the door they both looked wide eyed at each other. Then all of the sudden they heard a crash. Draco walked out of his room. He looked at Harry then at Sirius. Then he calmly spoke.

"I think I might need some mental help." Draco then walked down to the kitchen.

Harry and Sirius took a peak in Draco's room. The TV had a huge hole where the fox from the TV show was. Harry looked at Sirius then back at the TV then back at Sirius again.

"I got it." Sirius said as he took out his wand and fixed the TV. "Do you think we can call the operator and get that show canceled? I mean look it is a safety hazard. Draco could have hurt himself hitting TV."

"I am not sure we can do that Sirius. Let's go make sure Draco is okay." Harry said as they walked out of the room.

Sirius and Harry ran downstairs to see Draco in the kitchen cooking. Harry stopped for a second and stared at Draco. He never thought that Draco was one to cook. Draco looked up and saw Sirius and Harry staring.

"Oh hi guys. Sorry about what happened upstairs. I kind of had a mental breakdown. Anyway I decide to make up for it by making dinner." Draco said then quickly added. "If that is okay."

"That is fine I just didn't think that you were a cook though." Harry said.

"Well who did you think made all the meals at my house? The house elves can not cook for their life. I am not sure how mom and dad were able to eat without my cooking during the school year. Anyway I am making my homemade macaroni and cheese with ham. It will be done in about an hour and a half." Draco said.

"Okay, Draco Harry and I have some unfinished business we most attended too. We will be back here in an hour." Sirius said.

"What unfinished business?" Harry asked.

"Remember what I told you in your room?" Sirius said.

"You were serious?" Harry said with panic in his voice.

"I am always Sirius. Now lets go." Sirius made to grab Harry's hand. Harry ran and fell in front of Draco's knees. He grabbed Draco's legs and started begging.

"Please do not let him take me! I will be your best friend forever! Please!"

"Sorry Harry but Sirius paid me 50 galleons if I did not interrupt his revenge." Draco said.

Sirius grabbed Harry and started dragging him out of the room. "You traitor! You will regret choosing him Draco! You will regret i—" Harry's voice was cut off as Sirius apparated them away.

Remus walked into the room right as they popped away. "Sirius is starting his revenge now?"

"Yep."

"Should we be worried for Harry?"

"Yep."

"Should we try to help Harry?"

"Nope."

"Did not think so, Hey would you like to watch a movie in the living room while the food cooks?"

"Sure."

While Remus and Draco watched a movie Harry was being dragged by Sirius to the ministry of magic.

"Sirius, where are you taking me?" Harry asked.

"I thought it would be obvious. We are going to the ministry." Sirius said.

"Why are we going to the ministry?"

"Oh you will see, you will see."

"Sirius I do not like the grin on your face."

Sirius just grinned even bigger. Finally they were at the telephone entrance to the ministry.

"State your business." The voice from the machine said.

"Sirius Black and Harry Potter are here to have the whole ministry get Harry Potter's autograph and a picture with him for FREE!" Sirius said.

Harry paled. If the one thing he hated in the world it was being the center of attention of people wanting to see him because of his fame. Out of the telephone thingy came out two badges. Sirius dragged Harry through the ministry to a table in the middle of the room. Sirius then proceeded to scream at the top of his lungs.

"Harry Potter is in the middle of this room and will sign his autograph for you! And it is free! He will be here for an hour!" Sirius yelled. Then Sirius went to a softer voice. "You might think this is the end Potter but no this is just the beginning."

People started coming from everywhere in the ministry. The line was huge. Harry was in hell.

* * *

Meanwhile Remus and Draco were bawling their eyes out. They were watching the movie Marley and Me and were at the ending scenes. As the movie ended and the final credits came on Remus and Draco looked at each others tear stained faces.

"This never happened." Remus said.

"My words exactly." Draco said as the timer for dinner went off.

* * *

I hope you liked it. Review!


	30. Chapter 30

I do not own anything. This chapter sums up Sirius revenge and then we get on a more serious note.

* * *

Harry and Sirius finally got back to Grimmauld Place Remus and Draco were sitting at the table waiting for them. The food was already out. Harry took the closest seat near him and sat down. His fingers hurt from writing to many autographs. His middle finger actually started to bleed half way through it. He must have been writing to hard.

"Well let's eat." Draco said. He handed Remus the serving spoon for the macaroni.

After everyone had food on their plates Sirius decided to start a conversation.

"So what did you two do for the hour, give or take a few minutes, were gone?"

"Oh we just did some bonding." Remus said.

"Yeah we flew around on brooms and tossed a Muggle ball around." Draco lied.

"Yeah we defiantly did not watch a movie on the television. Hey has anyone seen the movie A Few Good Men?" Remus asked trying to turn the conversation to something else.

"Nope." Harry and Draco said.

"I have!" Sirius yelled. "My favorite part is during the ending when…"

Remus kicked him under the table. "Draco and Harry haven't seen the movie yet."

"Oh, well we all need a good night rest…especially Harry." Sirius said with his famous evil grin.

"What do you have planned Sirius?" Draco asked.

"Draco I thought I told you to call me Padfoot. Anyway Harry and I are just going on a trip. You can come if you like."

"Sure. It does get kind of boring being stuck in this house. So what is the second part of your revenge on Harry going to be?" Draco asked.

"Oh you will see."

Harry paled. "Padfoot...Sirius you really do not want to hurt your godson especially one who knows what happens in the future." Harry said forgetting that Draco was in the room. Sirius had told Remus the truth a few days ago about Harry, Fred, and Luna being a time traveler.

"What do you mean you know what happens in the future?" Draco asked.

Harry noticed his slip. "I did not say anything about knowing the future."

"Yes you did and do not lie to me. I can tell." Draco said.

'So Draco knows Occlumency. I guess I have to tell the truth if he knows I am lying. And besides I can trust him.'

"Okay so the truth is Draco I am a time traveler." Harry admitted.

"I knew it!" Draco said.

"What do you mean you knew it?"

"Well it was kind of obvious. I mean you hang out with Fred, George, and Luna a lot. Plus I was walking down the corridor and you were talking to 'Miss Tutu' but you called her Sirius. Oh and you kind of gave off clues. I mean with all the betting you must know something about the future. Plus when you first came to Hogwarts you were not excited and you knew where everything was. I eventually put two and two together three months ago. I was just trying to get proof."

"Oh." Harry said. Was it really that obvious that he was a time traveler?

"Do…do you think Hermione knows?" Harry asked.

"Hermione doesn't. She is smart and all but she doesn't believe things unless it is written in a book. She also doesn't get on really well with Luna." Draco said.

"Okay good." Harry said. "Well since you know that I am a time traveler I expect you know that Fred and Luna are time travelers too."

"What about George isn't he a time traveler?" Draco asked curious.

"Nope but Fred wanted to tell him." Harry said. "Oh and now that you know I have to kill you."

Draco's mouth dropped in horror. "K…kill me?"

"Just kidding but seriously do not tell anyone. You can also join our little group now if you want."

"Yeah I have one question for you though. What was I like…before you time traveled? Was I good or bad?"

"Well you were…um" Harry stuttered trying to think of a way to say this nicely. "Let me just bluntly say it. You were an over ego, death eater, Muggleborn hater, ferret face git. Oh and you were also like a clone of your father. You never did what you wanted it was always what he wanted."

"Oh…" Draco said. He had no clue how to respond to that.

"Anyway who do you think is going to win the world cup?" Harry said changing the subject.

* * *

Harry was sitting in the kitchen reading The Hobbit. Everything was quite. Too quite. Harry brought his head up and looked around. Nothing was out of the ordinary. But Harry had a feeling that he was being watched. He shook the feeling up and went back to reading. While reading he saw something run across the room. He looked up and looked around. Still nothing was out of the ordinary. Harry looked around once more before he went back to reading. All of the sudden the figure ran across again. Harry looked up and looked around again. Clearly he saw the figure. But yet nothing was out of the ordinary….except wasn't there a newspaper on the other side of the table? Hmm. Harry looked at the table.

The table had a lot of junk on it. Most of it being Sirius junk. There was a pad of paper Draco uses to draw. Who knew Draco could draw? It surprise Harry. Anyway there were Sirius' magazines of Muggle motorcycles. Harry could have sworn Remus left the newspaper on the table. Harry just shook it off and began to read again. A few minutes later the figure went again. Harry looked around. Draco's drawing book and his utensils were gone. Now Harry knew for a fact that they were there five minutes ago, what was going on? Was he going insane?

Harry looked around one more time before going back to reading. He turned the page when the figure ran across the room again. This Harry stood up. Draco's drawing book and utensils were back. He walked forward and lifted the page of the drawing book. On it in bright red was _**Welcome to your worst nightmare!**_ All of the sudden the lights went out. Harry heard evil laughter coming from every direction.

'Okay Sirius is really starting to freak me out. All did was dye his hair pink, put him in a pink ballerina outfit, and called him Miss Tutu. What the hell is up with this revenge?' Harry thought as he tried to look around. It was useless and Harry knew it. He could not see in the dark. A howl came from one side of the room. Harry started slowly backing up. It was like he was in a horror movie. He backed up until he hit something. He turned around and screamed. It was a green rotten old zombie with dried blood coming out of its head.

Harry ran as fast as he could away from it. He ran into until he hit another thing. He looked up and screamed again. It was a pale looking and had huge fangs. It had blood dripping from its mouth. It opened its mouth and said.

"Don't run away Harry. We only want your blood."

Harry screamed more and ran away from it in another direction nowhere near the zombie or vampire. He ran into a hairy thing. He looked up and saw a hairy monster. One thought came to Harry's mind. It was bigfoot. Bigfoot brought down its arm as if to strike Harry. Harry jumped backwards and screamed again. Sirius was taking this too far. He ran as fast as he could. He found an entrance way and searched for the light switch. When he turned he saw that he was in the living room. Only the living room did not look like the living room.

The room had what looked like blood splattered all over the walls. The furniture was ripped up and thrown all over the place. On the wall there was a message written in what also looked like blood. It said _**Turn around…**_ Harry terrified turned around. Behind him he squinted to see in the dark. He saw three figures coming towards him. He started to back up. The figures just walked towards him…slowly. He was really freaking out now. While Harry was backing up he did not notice the hand that was reaching towards his back. The hand was old and covered in a red liquid.

The hand grabbed his shoulders and Harry turned around so fast. The figure was evil looking. It had bright red eyes. Half of the skin on his face was missing. He looked like half of his face was burned off. The hand on Harry's shoulder was barely skin and bones. It had lots of blood on it. Harry looked at the figure. The figure grew a grin on his face that resembled Sirius' and shouted.

"Boo!"

Harry fell to the floor in a dead faint. The three figures from the kitchen walked finally reached Harry. They looked at Harry then at the figure that screamed boo. They all started laughing…evilly.

* * *

Harry woke up later in his bed. He looked himself over. He ran downstairs. The living room was normal. 'Was all that a dream?' Harry thought. 'No it was too real.' He ran into the kitchen. Remus was reading the newspaper and eating lunch. Draco was next to him drawing in his notebook and Sirius was looking at his magazines.

"What…how…where are the creatures?" Harry stuttered.

"What creatures?" Sirius asked as he put down his magazine.

"I was reading in here and these figures…" Harry told them the story.

"Are you okay Harry? It was probably a dream." Draco said.

"It wasn't a dream!" Harry shouted. "It was real!"

"Harry maybe you need some sleep." Sirius said. "We can put our trip on hold."

"I do not need sleep! I know it happened I saw it!"

"Harry I want you to drink this. It is a calming draught. Now go upstairs and go to bed. It was probably just a weird dream. You need some rest." Remus said.

"Okay." Harry said as he exited the room looking around every corner.

Once Harry was out of earshot Sirius spoke up.

"Well my revenge is complete." He said.

"Yeah that was fun." Luna said popping out of nowhere. "Next time you need a zombie just call."

"Do you think we were too hard on Harry? I mean he was terrified." Draco said.

"Maybe I was just a little, but you have to admit it was fun." Sirius replied.

"Yeah, who knew I made such a hot vampire?" Draco said.

* * *

I myself had fun writing the second part of the revenge. I hope you liked it! Review!


	31. Chapter 31

AN: OMG! I am so sorry! I haven't updated in like a month. Again I am sorry. I know it is not an excuse but I have been busy. So thank you for all the reivews. Now let's get to the chapter.

* * *

Harry was still freaked out about Sirius' second part of the revenge. Or at least the nightmare everyone told him he had. He always looked around before entering a room and he never was in a room by himself except for when he went to bed and when he had to use the loo. To Sirius this was one of the best paybacks he ever did. Sirius was enjoying every minute of it. But right now Harry was freaking out. He started looking for the locket but could not find it anywhere. It was rather maddening for Harry too because on top of not be able to find the locket school was going to be starting soon.

"What are you looking for Harry?" Draco asked.

"A locket, it is somewhere in this house but I forgot where. During the first time around Hermione found a locket in one of the rooms, she told me which one but I forgot." Harry said franticly trying to find it.

"Hmmm well good luck." Draco said. "Kreature!"

Kreature popped into the room. "Yes Master Draco?"

"Yeah I need a—"

"That's it!" Harry yelled. "Kreature where is the locket you got from the cave?" Harry asked.

Kreature stared at Harry for a couple of seconds. "Gone." He said in a dead voice.

Harry fell to his knees. "What do you mean it is gone?"

"Someone in a hooded cloak got it a couple of months before you moved in here." Kreature said. "They said that they would destroy it."

"You mean to tell me that I spent a whole hour looking for the locket and it is not even here." Harry said.

"Yes sir."

Harry groaned in frustration.

"Well now that Harry is done speaking Kreature I would like it if you would fix the TV in my room again." Draco said.

"Don't tell me you were watching Dora again." Harry said.

"No, that show is frustrating. No I was watching a show…I can not remember the name but it had a big purple dinosaur in it." Draco said.

"So you were watching Barney." Harry said.

"Yes that was what it was called."

"We really need to block those channels. Why don't you watch animal planet or something."

"Well I can tell when I am unwanted!" Draco said and left the room.

"Great now what am I going to do? The locket is gone and I do not think Umbrigde has it this time." Harry said out loud.

* * *

On top of the missing locket Harry had more things to worry about. First off was the fact that the tournament was coming up and the fact that September first was tomorrow and there was no news of Moody being attacked. Bertha Jenkins was reported missing so Voldemort and someone must be up to something. But Harry could not figure out who that someone was. Barty Crouch seemed like a good guess but he wasn't sure.

Harry was packing all his things to go to Hogwarts. Harry was wondering what he was going to do. It was bad enough that the locket was gone but now he had to be on the watch for another impersonator at Hogwarts. This year was going to be long. He finished putting his last item into the trunk and headed downstairs. Sirius was wolfing his food down and Remus was reading the newspaper sipping his coffee. Draco was being the gentlemen he was and was eating politely and made Sirius look even more like a pig.

"Fo Fewmorrow I lant cheveryone up blight tand bearly." Sirius said with his mouth full. Harry translated this into being "So tomorrow I want everyone up bright and early."

"Sirius do not talk with your mouth full!" Remus said over his newspaper.

Sirius swallowed. "As I was saying I want everyone up early so we can head over to the train station."

"Much better." Remus said and looked back at his newspaper.

Harry smiled. It was nice having a family.

* * *

"Hurry! See this is why I wanted everyone to get up bright and early!" Sirius yelled as they ran through the train station.

"Padfoot it is only nine-thirty. We have plenty of time." Draco said.

"Yeah but I want you two to have the compartment in the back of the train. The one Moony, Prongs, and I used during Hogwarts." Sirius said.

"Sirius I doubt it is still there." Remus said.

"It is! James and I made sure it stayed." Sirius said.

"How did you make sure—" Remus started but Sirius cut him off.

"Not the time to ask Moony." Sirius said which Harry translated to "What we did was highly illegal then and it is highly illegal now."

"Now you kids get on the train and we will see you later oh and the password is…" Sirius looked around before putting his head between Harry's and Draco's. "the password is 'Moony Loony never got a Boony.'"

"What is a boony?" Harry whispered to Sirius.

"I do not know we made it up because it rhymed with Moony." Sirius whispered back. Sirius pulled his head back. "So you two go it?" Sirius said with his normal voice.

"Yep." Draco and Harry replied.

"Well see at Christmas Harry, Draco." Sirius said.

"Wait you two are leaving?" Draco asked.

"Yeah important business." Sirius said.

"Well bye then." Harry said. He hugged them both and started heading to the train. Draco was soon to follow. Just before they got out of earshot they heard Remus say to Sirius.

"So what is the meaning of Moony Loony never got a Boony?"

* * *

Harry and Draco went to the compartment Sirius told them to go to.

"Moony Loony never got a Boony." Harry said.

"What a stupid password." Draco said. "They should have made something more creative."

"Hey my father and godfather picked the name and we both know they weren't two bright." Harry said.

"Yeah so what do you think is going to happen in this year of Hogwarts?" Draco asked.

"I already told you I wasn't going to spoil your surprise."

"But I am your brother! Well not in blood but I am your brother."

"Yeah about that…how would you feel about being turned into a girl? Cause I always wanted to have a sister." Harry said seriously.

"No way in hell!" Draco yelled backing away from Harry. "If you even think about turning me in to a girl I will kill you."

"Fine…but I think you would have made a pretty girl."

"No Harry I would have made a hot, sexy, beautiful girl. I would not be called pretty."

"Sure."

Harry and Draco sat quietly for a few moments. Harry gave a look around the compartment. Instead of the normal paint in each compartment the walls were painted bright read with gold lions everywhere. The seats were changed to nice comfy gold and red couches. There were pictures of Moony, Padfoot, Prongs, and Wormtail on the walls. The compartment looked to be there secret hangout during the train. Harry could see how some of the things in here was illegal but did not want to point it out. He did not think that Sirius wanted to go back to Azkaban anytime soon.

The train ride seemed shorter then usual. Harry and Draco played games, mostly chess and exploding snap, they also found out that there was this compartment in the wall that would make whatever food they asked it too. Which was great for Harry and Draco for the candy cart could not actually find this compartment. After eating they started playing 'Would you rather'. It was a pretty fun time for both of the boys. It helped take Harry's mind off of things for a while. Still Harry couldn't get the feeling that something unexpected was going to happen this year.

* * *

** I know this chapter is shorter then usual but I had a small case of writers block and didn't know what to write. Anyway Review!**


	32. Chapter 32

**I am so sorry for the late update. First off I had some writers block and then I went on vacation for a while. I'm back now and I hope to update more often. Sorry again.**

**I do not own anyting!**

* * *

Everything so far had been the same as it had the first time. Dumbledore announced the upcoming Twi-Wizard Tournament. So far nothing bad happened. Although the thing that shocked Harry the most was that Mad-Eye Moody was actually Mad-Eye Moody. So Harry figured that he must have been with Voldemort since Peter is in Azkaban. Harry started wondering how they were going to force him into the tournament if there were no death eater spies here. Well Snape could do it but Snape was good not bad. So that marks Snape off of the list.

Harry was thinking this over lunch on Halloween. The other schools would be arriving shortly. Harry was playing with his food with his fork. He wasn't hungry. He just got a thought. What if Karkaroff was the person who was going to put his name in the cup? But then reasoning came to Harry. Karkaroff wouldn't be somebody who new that Voldemort was a mutant baby thingy or whatever form he was in now. So he was knocked off the list. Harry was so deep in thought that he didn't notice the food and dirty dishes all disappear and that everyone left for their next class.

When Harry finally got out of thought he noticed that the whole hall was empty. Everyone including the teachers left him in the Great Hall alone. Which Harry thought was quite odd. Even thought McGonagall new that Harry was a time traveler she still forced him and his fellow time travelers to class. Apparently you can relearn a subject. Harry just wants to get by this year without any deaths. The thought reminded Harry of something. He had to warn Cedric to stay away from graveyards or any place that looks remotely scary. Harry finally stood up and started walking out of the hall.

He couldn't remember what class he had. Normally he followed Draco to classes since they shared them. But today Harry was pretty much screwed. The halls were deserted too. This again was quite odd. Normally there were students who skipped class every once in a while up and about. But today it was quite. Not even Miss. Norris was about. And that cat was always following Harry. It was if she thought he was the reason for all the trouble at Hogwarts. That of course was not true. Okay it was some what true but most of it was the Weasley twins.

So Harry decided he was just going to walk the halls and look for someone from his house. About a half and hour later Harry was getting worried. Classes should have ended and the halls should have been filled with students. 'Where was everybody?' Harry thought. Harry decided to head back to the Great Hall. About ten minutes later he finally made it to the Great Hall. When he opened the doors he was shocked to see it filled with every student. Dumbledore finished his speech. Harry just stared around looking at everybody. There was absolutely no way that all of these students got here without Harry seeing any of them.

"Good Evening Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said. "I was just informing everybody that the other schools will be here soon. Now students follow your head of house. They will make sure you are presentable for when the guest arrive."

Harry was still staring when the students started leaving the Great Hall. None of it made sense.

"Come on Harry we don't want to be tardy or Minnie will have are heads." Fred said.

Harry blindly followed Fred. He just couldn't figure it out. It was just like during the summer when he had that bizarre dream. He shuddered. It wasn't just a bizarre dream it was a nightmare. He never thought he would be happy to be out of his Godfather's house but he was.

"Potter are you listing to me?"

"Oh what?" Harry said stupidly.

"I was telling you to make your hair more presentable." McGonagall said.

"Oh," Harry said. "Did anyone mention to you that I have the Potter hair? As in I have hair that can't be tamed."

"There coming!" A Hufflepuff shouted.

Harry was looking but a pat on his shoulder got his attention. Luna was patting his shoulder.

"You know what would make this tournament awesome?" She asked.

"No what?" Harry asked.

"If it was a four way tournament and Pigfarts could bring it's seventh year students." Luna said.

"PIgfarts?" Harry asked. He was not sure if he wanted to know what Pigfarts was.

"Pigfarts is one of the best Wizarding schools in the galaxy. The headmaster is named Rumbleroar. He's a lion who can talk."

"Oh that sounds interesting. Why don't you tell me more about PIgfarts later. "

"I will. It is in the Quibbler and everything."

* * *

The next couple days went by swimmingly. Harry figured out all about this Pigfarts and can you imagined his face when he found out it is on Mars? Well it was time to pick the champions. Everyone was seating at the tables. Dumbledore was making a pointless speech. Finally he went to the cup. The cup spitted out the first name.

"The champion for Hogwarts is a Mr. Cedric Diggory." Dumbledore said.

Hogwarts students clapped for there champion. The cup spitted out another name.

"The champion for Beauxbatons is a Fleur Delacour."

The cup spitted out the supposedly last champion but Harry wasn't that lucky.

"The champion for Durmstrang is Victor Krum." Dumbledore finished. "Now the champions will be—"

The cup spitted out another name. Dumbledore picked up the paper.

"It seems that the cup has chosen another person to compete in this tournament. Harry Potter please come up here."

Harry stood up but instead of walking towards Dumbledore he shouted.

"I did not put my name in that cup! I will not go into a tournament that I wanted no part of!"

"Mr. Potter the cup has spoken you have to compete—"

"Ha it sounds like I have to compete but I don't! Bye the way what school was I placed under?" Harry asked curious.

"The Wizarding School for Girls." Dumbledore said.

"That settles it. I would never put my name in that school. I doubt that is a real place." Harry said.

"Oh it is. It is in the United States and—"

"Shut up Hermione." Harry said.

"Sorry Harry but you have to compete. The cup has chosen you as the fourth champion." Dumbledore said.

"And this is why people dislike me." Harry mumbled as he made his way towards Dumbledore.

* * *

**I do not own HARRY POTTER OR PIGFARTS. Harry Potter belongs to J. and Pigfarts belongs to Starkid Potter.**

**Now for those of you who have no idea what Pigfarts came from I am going to tell you. It came from A Very Potter Musical which can be found on Youtube. Here is the link just delete the spaces.**

http : / / www . youtube . com / watch ? v= wmw M_AKeMCk & feature = related

**Anyway it is a great play and you should also check out the sequel too. They are awesome! Anyway untill next time. Bye**

**Oh and Review!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Author's Note: Dear Readers! Hi I am back! I am sooo sorry for the long wait in the update. I lost my computer when I switched from being homeschooled to being public schooled. My parents have just set up another computer for me. Now please bear with me. This is not the fastest computer in the world. It is one of the slowest. I will try to update as much as I can but I also have to do school. I am sorry that this chapter is soo short. Next time I promise a bigger chapter.**

* * *

Harry walked into the room where all the other champions were waiting. Harry was trying to figure out who actually put his name in the cup. He already knew it wasn't Crouch Jr., Peter Pettigrew, Karkaroff, or Snape. Who was it?

"What is this?" Fleur asked. "Have they sent you as a message boy?"

"Why yes they have." Harry answered. "They told me to tell you that the first task will be dragons. The second task you will have to swim to the bottom of the lake to find something of yours that you lost. And finally you have to go through a maze to find the tri-wizards cup."

"You are lying." Krum said.

"I could be but why would I" Harry said. "What could it possibly do for me?"

Before anyone could answer the doors slammed opened. Dumbledore came in first with a frown on his face. He was followed by a pissed Karkaroff and Maxime. After them came a horrified McGonagall then a furious Mr. Crouch. Then the surprise came. Sirius was following them.

"Now I see that my now legal adopted son Harry James Potter has been chosen. But court," Sirius addressed everybody in the room. "Let it be known that Harry James Potter, was never near the tri-wizard cup so he could not have put his name in. Second Harry James Potter did not ask another student to put his name in the cup. I know this because Fred Weasley was with him everywhere he went…well not everywhere. But he told me that Harry James Potter never asked a student anything tri-wizard related. And—"

"Sirius what are you doing?" Dumbledore asked.

"I am defending my client Harry James Potter."

"You are a lawyer?" Karkaroff asked.

"Well not exactly but yes I am a lawyer."

"Okay I think I know how to settle this." Snape said glaring at Sirius and Harry. "We make the bra—boy tell us the truth or he shall be expelled from Hogwarts. Now Potter did you put your name in?"

"Nope."

"He lies! Expel him imediently." Snape said.

"I can honestly say I did not put my name in the cup. I did not ask anyone to put my name in the cup. If you ask me I think it is a hoax. Someone is trying to kill me." Harry said.

"A lot of people are trying to kill you Harry. What do you think the real reason you are in this tournament?" Sirius said.

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment. Didn't he just tell them all the truth? Grown ups. They tell you to tell the truth and when you do they don't believe you. Life is unfair. Harry got a pensive look on his face. He was thinking how life was so much better before he got time traveled back. When he didn't have to deal with big things anymore….when nobody cared that he was the boy who live. Wait a minute. What world was that? Harry's life after the war sucked. He couldn't go anywhere without the wizard like Rita Seeker to bug him. Life just sucked. Everybody was staring at harry when he finally came back to the real world.

"Hello buddy are you in there?" Sirius asked.

"I'm just tired can I go please?" Harry asked in a cute innocent boy voice.

"Yes Harry. Let the grown up deal with things."

Harry was about to retort that he didn't exactly have a grown up to deal with things since Sirius was a two year old in a 40 something year old. But he decided not to. He got up and exited the room. As he left he heard Karkaroff shout.

"Hogwarts can't have two champions!"

Harry walked into the common room. When he entered everyone went quite. It was 4th year and 5th year all over again. He walked passed the crowed. As he entered his dormitory Ron was sitting on his bed waiting for him.

"How did you do it?" Ron asked.

Harry groaned. He had totally forgotten how Ron had acted when he was elected champion.

"I didn't put my name in the cup." Harry said.

"You don't have to lie to me." Ron said. "So tell me did you sneak down at night when nobody was watching?"

"Ron I honestly didn't put my name in the cup." Harry said.

"Of course," Ron said the tips of his ears turning red. "First you become friends with Malfoy and now you won't tell me anything."

Harry was taken back. He thought Ron liked Draco in this timeline. He always hanged out and got along with Draco. Then Harry was beginning to notice things he didn't see. Ron never actually got along with Draco. There were all those hidden glares. When Harry was about to retort to Ron he looked up and notice he wasn't there. Typical.

He heard the door shut behind him. He turned around. Draco walked into the room.

"Before you question me I do believe that you didn't put your name in the cup. I wouldn't be so sure about anyone else though. Ron just came down telling everybody that you told him you put your name in the cup." Draco said. "Such a great friend."

Harry noted the sarcasm in Draco's voice as he said the ending sentence.

"It is alright. I know that you, Fred, George, Luna, and maybe Hermione will believe that I didn't put my name in the cup." Harry said.

"Hermione will believe you. She is a great friend like that." Draco said with a dreamy expression on his face.

"Yep…good night Draco."

"Good night Harry."

* * *

**So I am finally back! Enjoy!**


	34. Chapter 34

Sorry i have been busy focusing on my school work. Anyway here is the chapter!

* * *

Harry woke up the next morning and started down for breakfast. As he opened the great hall everyone glared at him. Well everyone except Hermione, Draco, George, Fred, and Luna. He walked over to them and sat next to them. The whole hall was silently watching Harry. Harry looked around and saw people whispering and pointing at him. He stood up on the table.

"Alright I am only going to say this once!" He yelled. "I did not put my name in the stupid cup! Why would I have a need to put my name in the cup? For the internal glory? I already have that! I am Harry Freaking Potter! Everybody knows my name! That is internal glory. And as for the money I have more then that in my bank. I'm a billionaire for Pete's sake. So I would like it if you stopped spreading rumors about me and how I put my name in the cup because I didn't!"

The whole was silent.

"You are lying." A voice said behind him.

Harry turned to see Ron.

"You just want to make yourself even more famous." Ron said his ears were red. "Why don't you admit that you are an attention seeking little prick? You don't care about your friends all you want is to popular with everybody. You want to be seen as the star. That is why you joined the Qudditch team when you were in first year."

Harry's irritation turned to anger. "Are you sure you are talking about me or yourself Ron? The minute I became friends with Draco you got mad. Every time I do something better then you, you get mad. If you want to have my life then you can have it. I spent the first 10 years of my life thinking that my parents were drunken idiots who died in a car crash. I grew up in a cupboard filled with spiders. I did all the chores and I should consider my life lucky to be alive past the age of five. I never grew up knowing what love was. I grew up with my aunt and uncle telling me I was a freak, I was worthless. My godfather was locked up for something he didn't do and when he finally gets out of prison nobody believes he is innocent. And then two years after he escapes Azkaban he dies and it was my fault."

"If that wasn't enough I spent next year learning more about Voldemort and how he has been making objects that had his soul in them. Then the next person who I thought was like family dies leaving me having to spend the next year searching for the items in horrible conditions with my two best friends. Then when the items are finally gone I learn that I have some of his soul in me and that I have to die. I was a seventeen year old who just figured out that he had to die. And I did die but I came back to life again and finally did defeat Voldemort but it had a cost. I lost so many people I cared about. After the war you would think that my life would be better now but it wasn't. No I have wizards like Rita Seeker who won't leave me the heck alone and everybody wants a piece of me. If I fall going up the stairs or just walking down the street it will be in the newspaper. And then I am working at the office and a death eater sends me back in time where I have to do it all over again!"

"So Ron if you really want to have my life then you can have it! You can be the one in this tournament and you can be the one who defeats Voldemort because this time I am not doing it. This time I am going to sit around and watch other people do the work because right now I am sick and tired of people thinking I am lying. I am tired of people not trusting me and I am tired of people not telling me things because they think I am too young. I am done." Harry jumped off the table and left the great hall.

Fred, George, Draco, Luna, and Hermione looked at each other. Hermione was confused with what Harry had just said but the other four got it. They got up and followed Harry leaving the hall silent and a bright red Ron standing there in anger.

The five of them found Harry by the lake throwing rocks into the water. He was making them skip.

"Sorry about that guys, it is just that I am tired of everything. I thought it was bad enough the first time but seeing all these people who I know will die in the end is hard." Harry said.

"It is alright Harry. We are going to fix this. Nobody is going to die in the end. Ron is just being the same old jealous git. He will get over it and apologize." Fred said.

"Not to be rude or anything but what is going on? Why did you make up all that stuff in the Great Hall Harry? You couldn't possibly know what is going to happen in fifth, sixth, or seventh year. We are only in our fourth." Hermione said.

The time travelers, George, and Draco looked at each other. They then looked at Hermione and told her the truth.

"You have to be kidding." Hermione said. "Time travel? That is ridiculous."

"No it is not. What about the time turner? What do you call that?" Harry said.

"Good point but it just doesn't make sense."

"Doesn't it? Don't you ever wonder how Fred, Luna, and I well Luna and I pass our test with 100 percents or how we know things are going to happen in the future?"

"Hey! I take insult to that." Fred said.

"Well you would be getting 100 percents if you actually paid attention the first time around." Luna said to Fred.

"Guys I think it is time for class." George said.

Harry sat through Transfiguration in his thoughts. He didn't notice McGonagall staring at him every once in a while. She was probably going to talk to him after class being the only teacher knowing that he is a time traveler. Today just wasn't his day. Ron was glaring at him any chance he got. People kelp giving him weird looks. As the class ended McGonagall called him to stay behind.

"Now Potter I know you are a time traveler and everything but I don't think yelling at Mr. Weasley was a great idea." McGonagall said.

"I know. I was just ticked off. Don't worry about it. Everyone will forget about it in a week…maybe two." Harry said.

"Now for the first task…"

"Dragons, don't worry I have it in the bag."

"What do you plan to do?" She asked curious.

Harry grinned. "You'll see."

* * *

Don't hate me for Ron. Harry and him will become friends again shortly I just needed something to write for this chapter.

Next chapter will be about the first task.

Also i have a poll up on my profile for you to vote if you want this to be a Draco/Hermione fic or not. Someone asked me if it was going to be one and i decided to let you guys decide.


	35. Chapter 35

**I am soo sorry for the long wait! I had a lot of homework, midterms, and my life has just been busy. I am really sorry! I am also sorry that this chapter is short and kinda suckish. I couldn't figure out what to put for it. It also seems to be one of the smallest chapters I have written for this story. Again I am sorry. Next chapter I promise will be shorter.**

**I do not own anything!**

* * *

Weeks went by and soon enough it was time for the first task. Dumbledore and the other judges were in the tent with Fleur, Krum, and Cedric. Harry was no where to bee seen. Everybody was getting impatient. The task was supposed to start a half an hour ago. They were about to give up waiting for Harry when he walked in.

"Sorry I'm late." Harry said

Everybody was staring at Harry.

"Umm Harry I'm afraid to ask but where were you?" Dumbledore asked.

"I was doing weed." Harry answered.

Everybody's eyes widen.

"But then I got into a fight and I beat somebody up."

"Hey Harry!" Colin walked into the tent. "Is it time for me to come in here with blood all over my face?"

"Yes Colin" Harry said rolling his eyes. Colin exited the tent.

"Can never trust your classmates. Always have to do things myself." Harry muttered to himself.

A few moments Colin came back "Ow! Ow! Ow!" Colin said clutching his eye. He had fake blood dripping off of his cheek. "Harry I was just telling you that you didn't need to pick all of the weeds out of Miss. Sprouts garden. She magically makes them pick themselves. You didn't need to hit me!"

"Give it up Colin. We've been caught." Harry said noticing Dumbledore's questioning glance. "Alright who is ready for the first task?"

"Alright now each of you is going to pick your dragon—"Bagman said ignoring Harry.

"You were serious about the dragon!" Cedric said.

"Of course I was. Why would I lie?" Harry asked.

"Anyway Cedric you first."

The rest of the choosing happened just like it did the first time. Everyone got an okay dragon while Harry got the most horrifying thing that ever existed, after Voldemort of course. (Wouldn't want to make him feel he lost his place.) Cedric went up, then Fleur, and then Krum. Finally it was Harry's turn. Harry walked out of the tent and into the arena. He looked at the dragon and then took a deep breath. He then started singing.

"_Hey __dragon you dont gotta do this. Lets reevaluate our options throw away our old presumptions cause really you dont wanna go through this—"_Harry sang in an off tune voice. The dragon roared and shot fire at Harry. "What! I thought you said the song was going to work George!"

"Oops." Came a voice from the crowd.

"Alright time for plan B." Harry said and pulled out his wand. "Accio firebolt!"

The dragon and the crowd looked at Harry. Harry was looking at the sky waiting for the firebolt to come. Five minutes later it still hadn't shown up. "Darn it! I forgot. I gave the firebolt to the broom cleaners over the weekend. They always lock the brooms up so no one can steal them! Time for plan C."

Harry dropped to a fetal postion and started crying. "Sirius, Sirius Sirius." He said rocking back and fourth. "I don't want to do this. Why does life have to be so hard? Why couldn't Nevile be named the boy who lived instead of me? Why does everything have to be about me? Everyone is like 'When are you going to defeat Voldemort Harry?' or 'Harry the world is in panic mode! Get your ass off the couch and defeat you-know-who!'. Why is everything on me? Dumbledore never had to deal with this when he was going against Grindelwald. No all he got was 'Whenever your ready Dumbledore feel free to defeat Grindelwald.' and 'Grindelwald just killed the muggle prime minster! But it is okay Dumbledore take your time.'" Harry went on muttering more things on how he was unfairly treated.

The dragon roared.

"Sirius, Sirius, Sirius!" Harry cried.

The dragon went to shoot fire at Harry. Just then a black dog jumped on the field. People in the stands pointed at it. The dog ran towards the dragon. The dragon noticing the dog, roared in anger. The dragon shot fire at the dog who easily dodged it. The dog jumped onto the dragon's leg and leaped on its back. This angered the dragon very much. The dragon turned its head to attack the dog. In doing so it revealed the egg. The dog jumped off of the dragon and grabbed the egg it its mouth. As impossible as it seems the egg fit. The dog ran at Harry. He dropped the egg in Harry's lap.

"And Harry defeats the dragon and got the golden egg." Bagman shouted.

Harry looked at the dog and smiled.

"What that is not fair!" Fleur shouted.

"Hey, lifes not fair." Harry said.

The adult wizards sedated the dragon. People were leaving the stands. The black dog turned back into Sirius. Harry's friends came back and also appeared Ron. Ron looked at the ground.

"What do you want?" Fred asked harsly.

"Can I talk to Harry for a moment?" Ron asked. "Alone."

Harry looked at his friends and Sirius and then followed Ron.

"What do you want to talk about?" Harry asked. "I am rather hungry and would like to head back inside."

Ron looked at the ground. "I'm…I'm"

"Spit it out. I do not have all day."

"I'm sorry okay!"

Harry was startled. He did not expect Ron to apolgize. He thought Ron's jealousy, envy, and pride would have gotten in the way.

"I was wrong to think that you were lying. If I was a good friend I would have believed you. I am sorry that it took this long for me to see that you probably didn't put your name in the cup and if your performace in the first task didn't prove it then I don't know what would."

"My performace in the first task wasn't bad. I was tough, strong, and—"

"And rolling on the floor calling for Sirius."

"We can't all be perfect."

"So are we friends again?"

Harry looked thoughtful. "Yeah but you owe me. I want something very nice for Christmas."

Ron smiled and they walked back to the group of friends.

"Are you friends again?" Fred asked.

"Yep." Harry said smiling.

Fred let out a curse word and took out ten gallens. He handed them over to George.

"I am never wrong." George said smiling. "By the way, what are we going to do about Yule Ball dates?"

Harry and Fred's faces paled. They had totally forgot about the Yule Ball.

* * *

**Who do you think Harry and his friends should take to the Yule Ball? Put it in a review. They can be going as friends or romatic. **

**Next Chapter: Harry and Ron finally made up but is everthing as it seems? Why is Hermione more grumpy then usual and why is George wearing a multicolored hat with pom poms? All will be answered next chapter!**


	36. Chapter 36

Okay guys i am sorry for the late update. This chapter is longer then usual for this story. I hope you injoy it.

I don't own anything!

* * *

"Alright Harry, you can do this." Harry said. "Said yes to going out with you before she will say yes now."

Harry was waiting for Ginny to come down to the common room. He was going to ask her to the Yule Ball. Harry was originally going to ask Luna seeing as they are both time travelers and the age difference is better then asking a thirteen year old like Ginny. But Fred had the same idea and beat Harry to it. So Harry ended up having to ask Ginny since he wasn't interested in anyone else.

Finally Ginny exited her room. Being Saturday she was wearing blue jeans and last years sweater her mom made her. Harry took a moment to clear his throat and approached Ginny.

"Ginny," Harry said. "Do you want to go to the Yule Ball with me?"

"No." Ginny replied and started to walk away.

"No? What do you mean no?" Harry asked startled.

Ginny paused and turned around. "I mean no as in no I don't want to go to the Yule Ball with you." Ginny said.

"Why not?" Harry asked. "I'm Harry Potter! I'm the Boy-Who-Lived! I'm awesome!"

"Sorry Harry but my answer is still no." Ginny said.

Harry stared at her as she left. He was confused. Why didn't Ginny Want to go to the Yule Ball with him?

"Hey Harry!" Draco said coming down the boy's staircase. "Did Ginny say yes?"

"No. She said no." Harry said. "I actually asked her to the ball and she said no! I bloody love her!"

"How does she know?" Draco asked.

"How does she know what?" Harry asked.

"How does she know you love her?" Draco sang. "How does she know she's yours?"

"Did you just sing?" Harry asked.

"Well does she?" Draco asked.

"No…" Harry said.

Music started playing behind them. Colin and two of his friends were playing musical instruments.

"How does she know that you love her?" Colin sang.

"Oh you are singing too." Harry stated.

"How do you show her you love her?" Draco sang.

"How does she know that you really…" Colin sang

"Really…" Draco sang.

"Truly…"

"Love her." They both sang.

"Oh God." Harry said as Draco dragged him out of the common room. Draco led them down the hall.

"It's not enough to take the one you love for granted. You must remind her or she'll be inclined to say 'How do I know he loves me? How do I know he's mine?'" Draco sang.

Draco dragged Harry along the hall. They were heading to the great hall.

"Really Draco you don't need to sing." But Harry's words were useless. They entered the great hall.

"Everybody wants to live happily ever after. Everybody wants to know their true love is true…How do you know he loves you?" Draco sang louder.

What surprised Harry the most was that everyone in the great hall started to join in. They all started singing with Draco.

"He'll find his own way to tell you. With the little things he'll do. That's how you know! That's how you know!"

Everyone was dancing. Draco left Harry and go up on the table.

"That's how you know…that's how you know…he's your love!" Draco sang.

Everyone started clapping. Draco jumped off the table and walked over to Harry. He smiled and was about to say something when Ginny ran over.

"Draco that song you just sang was sooooo romantic! Do you want to go to the Yule Ball with me?" Ginny asked.

"Sure." Draco said.

"Sweet. See you then." Ginny said and walked away.

Draco smiled after her and looked at Harry. He then seemed to notice Harry's glare.

"Oops."

"Oops? You just stole my Yule Ball date!" Harry said.

"Actually she never actually said yes to you." Draco said.

"So! You know she is my girl! Why don't you go with Hermione or some other girl?"

"Well Hermione is going with Krum. Yeah he asked her when we were studying Potions. And think of how much of a bother it would be to get a girl away from her friends and ask her? Then you have to face the fear of rejection. I am just saying yes to the first girl who asked me and it's not my fault it was Ginny."

"Hermione is going with Krum?" Harry asked.

"Yeah." Draco said and walked away.

* * *

Harry left the great hall and started walking aimlessly around the school. He had no date thanks to Draco. He knew no other girl to really ask. He was walking down the hall when he ran into someone. He literally ran into somebody. He looked down and saw Astoria on he butt. He put his hand down and pulled her up.

"Sorry about that. I wasn't paying much attention to where I was going." Harry said.

"It's okay. I wasn't either." She said and started to walk away.

Suddenly a thought came to Harry's mind. "Hey do you want to go to the ball with me?"

Astoria looked at Harry weirdly. "Not as a couple but as friends. If I understand correctly you like Draco and he is going with Ginny the girl I like. If we go together we can totally make them jealous."

She thought for a moment. "Sure."

Harry smiled and walked away. Then another thought occurred to him. He was going to the Yule Ball with a Slytherin.

* * *

"Okay Champions you will be entering with your dates in five minutes." McGonagall said.

Harry was waiting around for his date to show up. They only had one minute left when she showed up. Astoria was wearing a green strapless dress with a sliver purse and high heel shoes. She was showing her house colors. This didn't mind Harry much for he too was wearing the Slytherin colors. For which the only reason he gave Fred and George as they walked to the Great Hall was because it looked good on him. And it did too. The colors really brought out his eyes.

"Your late." Harry said.

"I know. Daphne was wondering who I was going with." She replied.

"Did you tell her?" Harry asked.

"Nope."

"Now entering the Great Hall are our four champions! First Victor Krum and his date Hermione Granger. Followed by Cedric Diggory and—"

Harry tuned Dumbledore out as he imagine everyone's reaction to him taking a Slytherin girl. Boy this was going to be good.

"And lastly Harry Potter and Astoria Greengrass."

People stared at Harry and Astoria but they ignored them. When the dance was finally over Harry, with Astoria on his heals, walked towards Ron. Ron was staring at Hermione and Krum. Right when Harry was about to say something Ron did something unexpected. He took a few steps forward and started singing.

"I see your driving round town with the girl I love and I'm like forget you!" Ron sang in a good voice which surprised Harry for he didn't remember Ron having a good voice. Then again he never heard Ron sing.

"Oo, oo, oooo" Draco sang from where he was dancing with Ginny.

"I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough, I'm like forget you and forget he r too!" Ron said walking closer to Hermione and Krum. "Said, if I was richer I'd still be with ya. Ha! Ain't that some shh"

"Ain't that some shh." Draco sang.

"Although there's pain in my chest I still wish you the best wit a…forget you!"

Hermione and Krum who had stopped dancing were staring at Ron. Hermione's face was a deep red and Krum was looking around.

Ron shook his head at Hermione and started singing again. "Yeah I'm sorry I can't affor a Ferrari but that don't mean I can't get you there. I guess he's an xbox and I'm more Atari."

The xbox struck Harry as odd for he didn't think Ron knew what an xbox was. But then it occurred to him that these songs had not come out in the time period they were in now. This confused Harry for how could Ron and Draco know this song and the song Draco sang earlier if they weren't out yet.

"But the way you play your game ain't fair."

Harry left Astoria, Ron, Draco, Ginny, Hermione, and Krum standing there and headed towards the staff table. It should be normal over there or at least he hoped. When he go over there though he was surprise. Snape and Dumbledore weren't wearing robes. They were wearing normal muggle clothes that rappers might have wore. Then music started playing from somewhere and Dumbledore started singing.

"One love…one love. Severus Snape, Dumbles! Ya'll know what time it is. We go set it off tonight, just go set the club on fire, just go! Sevy! Holla at them like…"

Harry stared at Dumbledore in shock. Then the something unexpected happened. Snape started to sing.

"Girl please excuse me if I'm coming too strong but tonight is the night. We can really let go. My girlfriend is out of town and I'm all alone. Your boyfriend is on vacation and he doesn't have to know."

Harry stared at Snape. Snape too had a surprisingly good voice. This freaked Harry out. He stood zoned out when Dumbledore started singing again.

"Come DJ…that's my DJ…I'm a Miami Boy…You know how we play. I'm playing—"

And that was when Harry fainted. As he fell he heard Dumbledore still singing and he could hear Hermione shouting something like 'Ron you are ruining my night you…'.

* * *

"Harry! Harry! Harry! Are you okay?"

Harry opened his eyes and he saw that Ginny was shaking him.

"What going on?" Harry asked.

"You asked me to the Yule Ball and I said yes. Then you fainted." Ginny replied.

"It was a dream then?" Harry asked.

"Are you okay Harry?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Harry said. "Oh well I better get to class."

"See ya!" Ginny called as Harry walked away confused.

* * *

So next chapter will be more serious. I do not own the songs being sang.  
Now for more important matters. Who do you want everybody else to ask? Harry has already asked Ginny but who should George, Fred, Draco, and Ron ask? And who should Luna and Hermione go with? Tell me in a review!

Until next time!


	37. Chapter 37

Sorry i haven't updated in a while! Here is the next chapter! I hope you all enjoy it.

I do not own anything!

* * *

It had been three days since the Yule Ball. Harry had a wonderful time. It would have been better if Ron hadn't scared him to death with death threats. Who knew Ron was so protecting of his little sister? Hermione went with Krum. Apparently he asked her and then Ron asked her but Ron was an hour late and Hermione already said yes to Krum. Ron did not take that well.

Fred took Luna and George took Angelina. Draco unfortunately got the flu and was stuck in the hospital. He still wasn't out yet. Apparently he had the swine flu and was really sick. It didn't bother Harry that much. He was still kind of mad at Draco for the weird dream he had a few days earlier. Even thought Draco doesn't even know about the dream it was hard watching his future wife going to a ball with his worst enemy/friend.

Harry chuckled at the thought. If someone told him that he would ever be friends with Draco Malfoy he would have laughed in their face. Then again if someone told him he would travel back in time he would have laughed in their face too.

"Champions! The second task will be in one week!" Dumbledore announced throughout the castle.

Harry signed and wondered who they would take to put under the water. It would probably be Ginny. He knew that Hermione would be one of them for Krum and Cho for Cedric. Oh and he didn't want to forget Fleur's sister, Gabrielle. Harry stopped walking. A thought came to his mind. Why was Gabrielle even here? Had she been at Hogwarts the whole year? That was odd. Harry didn't remember seeing Gabrielle except during the second task which in this time period hadn't happen yet. Some things are just never answered.

* * *

One week later Harry was making his way to the boats to be transported to the second task. He was wearing a trench coat because he didn't want anyone to see his bathing suit. At least not yet. Neville rode with him. They were riding towards the platform when Harry realized something. He didn't have a way to stay under the water for an hour. He didn't know the bubble head charm. He got off the boat. Neville said goodbye and walked to the stands.

"Harry!" George called. "Fred told me to give you this!" George was carrying a muggle scuba diving suit. "I told Fred that you were unprepared and he somehow got this suit. He said something about going to the seventh floor. I think he might have been talking about the Room of Requirements but what are the odds of the room having a scuba suit?"

"I don't know but do I have to wear the suit?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. You can't just wear the oxygen tank and breath mask." George replied.

"Darn it!" Harry said and took off his trench coat. "What was the point of wearing a bikini bottom if I can't even be seen wearing it! I could have worn something more comfortable!"

A few people seemed to notice Harry's uh…charming bathing suit. They pointed to their friends and soon the whole school was looking at Harry. McGonagall didn't seem pleased.

"Harry, not to be rude or anything but could you cover yourself up? I don't feel comfortable with you in a bikini." George asked.

"You don't feel comfortable?" Harry asked. "I'm sure there would be a lot of disappointing girls out in the stands if I were to cover myself up."

"Harry you are insane! It is the middle of winter for Pete sake! And I think you would be doing everyone a favor. Not to be rude or anything but nobody wants to seen you in a bikini that looks to be a couple sizes two small. That has got to be uncomfortable."

"It isn't, well I'm not exactly sure if it is a good thing for my balls though. I think I heard that if they are too warm it could ruin the perfection of –"

"I don't want to hear this!" George shouted putting his hands over his ears.

Harry took the suit out of George's hand and walked away. When he turned around George shielded his eyes. It was one thing to see the front of an almost naked Harry in a bikini bottom that was too small. It was another thing all together to see the backside of Harry. Yep George would be having nightmares for the rest of his pitiful life.

Harry put the suit on and stood with the other champions. When it was time for the champions to enter they all jumped in. Harry already knew where to go and started heading there. The other champions were going off in other directions.

When Harry finally got there he noticed that Ginny was the one they picked. He untied her and started swimming up. Knowing that no one was actually going to get hurt he didn't stay to make sure they all got saved. Besides what was the worse thing that could happen? Cedric saving two people? Yeah right..

Harry was the first to get out of the lake. He and Ginny swam to the platform and dried off. Next popped up Fleur; she unfortunately didn't save anyone and was attacked like last time. Krum popped up next with Hermione. This surprised Harry because he was sure Cedric was the first to pop out of the water.

All of the sudden Cedric's, Cho's, and Gabrielle's head came out of the water. Harry stared at them with an open mouth.


	38. Chapter 38

Very, very sorry for the long wait. I was thinking over what to do with this and my other stories. (I would never abandon any of them!) And I had a lot of school work and real life things to deal with. Anyway here is the next chapter.

* * *

Harry was mad. What gave Cedric the right to copy his stunt? Okay so Harry didn't save the girl like he did the last time but that didn't mean Cedric had to. Why would Cedric even save her? He didn't last time. Harry was pacing in front of the Great Hall. He was waiting for Cedric to finish eating and then he would attack. The doors opened and Cedric walked out. Harry grabbed him.

"What—"

"Shut your mouth Cedric. I have some things I need to ask you and your sparkling arse." Harry said.

"Sparkling arse?"

"Shut sparkles."

Harry pulled Cedric into an empty room. Cedric looked at Harry like he was insane.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked in a demanding tone. "Why did you save her?"

"Well seeing as you didn't I figured I would. I mean I can't win this competition because Voldemort is using the cup and in this insane world I think I would like to stay alive." Cedric replied.

"You—you—you're a time traveler!" Harry shouted.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be? You can't be this sexy and not travel back in time. Anyway I have to go. Cho is waiting."

"Bye sparkles!"

"Stop calling that! Oh and I will almost win this competition!"

"Yeah and I'll win it!" Harry shouted.

"Hey Harry," Draco said. "You know I would never do anything bad to you right."

"Yeah…where is this going?" Harry asked.

"Well you see I was just—"

"DRACO! You little shit!"

"What did you do?" Harry asked as he heard Ginny shouting.

Ginny ran down the stairs. Her face was bright red in anger. Draco flinched slightly.

"Harry told me to do it!" He shouted.

Harry turned open mouth to Draco. Draco gave him a sheepish look and walked away quickly. Harry then turned back to Ginny who then slapped him in the face. She then walked away. Hermione then walked down the stairs and slapped him in the face.

"You pig." She said and then went after Ginny.

George who was talking to Lee suddenly came over and slapped Harry too.

"Why'd you do that?" Harry asked clutching his cheek.

"Well everyone else seemed to be hitting you. I just wanted to know how it felt." George said.

"Hey what's going on?" Fred asked.

"It is slap Harry day." George said.

"No it isn't! " Harry shouted.

"Relax I'm not going to slap you. Besides you probably deserved it from Ginny. I mean telling Draco to steal her underwear so you could look at it was a bit disturbing."

"I didn't tell Draco that." Harry said.

"Well everyone else seems to think you did. Anyway Sirius wrote a letter while you were wandering around the castle." Fred said.

"What did he say?" Harry asked curious.

"He thinks he knows where one of the _things _is." Fred said.

Harry looked excited. Maybe they would get the show on the road and actually do something excited. Another thought crossed Harry's mind. Why did Draco want Ginny's panties in the first place? Harry shuddered. Something were better left unknown.


	39. Chapter 39

Okay so this is kind of a weak chapter. I'm not exactly sure where this story is going anymore, but I am just writing down ideas that come to my head. I think I may have messed up the time line with the Yule Ball and the second task. I think the second task came before the Yule ball but in this story it came after it. Anyway this chapter is one of the more serious ones (if thats possible) and I know it seems kind of weird with what you find out in Sirius' letter but hopefully this story will get better and not weirder. Hopefully being the key word.

Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. The next chapter will be longer, I promise.

* * *

"Alright," Harry said. "Where is the letter Sirius sent?"

"Right here," Fred said and handed Harry the letter.

Harry opened it. It read:

_Dear Harry,_

_How are you? You are not having any trouble with the competition are you? If so just write me a letter. I will be there right away. Now on to the more important stuff, I may have found one of the locations of the _things _are. The cup thing was missing from the vault and I think I know why. I think it was missing because Tommy didn't give it to Bellatrix to hide until after his return. Now I was looked on the computer (great muggle invention by the way. Works awesome.) And I happened to put Tom Riddle's name into Google search._

_Do you know that there are a chain of restaurants called 'Death Eaters' in the United States? Yeah it seems Tommy wasn't just busy with taking over the world but he was also creating an empire of restaurants. So for more research I went to of these restaurants. They happen to have really good food. You wouldn't expect that but anyway on display was a golden cup. There was a sign that said 'Best Restaurant Award', but I think that is a fake sign. It defiantly looked like the cup of Helga Hufflepuff._

_I figured that the next time you would be out of school would be Christmas break and we cannot wait that long to go get the cup. I decided to get you and Draco out of class to go to the restaurant. I am telling Dumbledore that it is a personal family reason and that I really need you two with me. Remus will be there two. Oh guess what Harry! While you were busy with school I was busy myself. Guess who just got Remus a girlfriend?_

_Me! Yep, Remus is now dating Tonks. I always knew he liked her. Then again when I first introduced them she was around five and we were in our final years of Hogwarts but…yeah. Well see you soon. _

_Your Awesome Adopted Dad,_

_Sirius Black_

_P.S. I heard you wore a bikini to the second task. I think that might have been a little much. You should try to be more serious like me Sirius. _

"I am serious!" Harry said.

"No Harry, you're not. Sirius is your adoptive dad. You are Harry Potter." Fred said.

Harry crumbled up the paper and glared at Fred. Fred slowly back away. He figured that the Sirius joke was not something he should had said. Fred was spared from Harry when Draco ran through the portal hole.

"Harry, it is time to go," Draco said.

"Alright," Harry said.

Draco and Harry made their way to the Headmasters office. When they entered Sirius was already there waiting for them. Sirius immediately hugged them.

"Now boys," Sirius said. "I know you didn't know Aunt Bertha very well but I know you are both sad at her passing." Sirius turned to Dumbledore. "Thank you sir for letting me take the boys to say goodbye to Bertha at her funeral. I will have them back as soon as it is over."

"You're welcome Sirius," Dumbledore said. "And sorry for your loss boys."

The boys nodded to Dumbledore then Flooed away with Sirius.

"Are Aunt Bertha died?" Draco asked. Tears were forming in his eyes. "She is really gone? She was my favorite aunt."

"Draco she is not dead," Sirius said.

Draco stopped the tears from falling out of his eyes.

"What do you mean she's not dead? You just told Dumbledore that we were going to her funeral."

"Draco," Harry said. "He was lying. Your Aunt Bertha isn't dead. Sirius was using it as an excuse to get us out of school."

"Oh,"

"And you call me an idiot."

"Well, Harry,"

"Don't finish that Sirius."


	40. Chapter 40

Okay so I have had a huge case of writers block and this chapter I must have written when I was sugar high because it is weird. I do kind of know what is going to happen with the rest of this story I just hope it goes down on paper well. That is if anyone is still reading this story. Anyway here is the next update.

* * *

Harry, Sirius, and Draco made their way into the restaurant Death Eaters. A man in a black suit came out. He was white, almost vampire white. He had red eyes and a small nose.

"Welcome to my restaurant! Can I—" The man stopped talking and stared at them. "Oh," he said. "It's Harry Potter, Sirius Black, and Malloy's son."

"Malloy?" Draco, Sirius, and Harry asked.

"You mean Malfoy," Harry said. "Anyway, what is this?"

"Potter I always knew you were stupid, but I didn't think you were this stupid. Clearly I gave you too much credit," Voldemort said. "This, Potter, is a restaurant. People come here to get food to eat. Do you need me to say that even slower for your puny brain to comprehend?"

"I know what you said!" Harry yelled and then leaned over to Draco. "What does comprehend mean?"

Draco shook his head and signed. Sometimes he just had to take some things into his hand.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be thinking up a plan to take over the world and getting your death eaters back under your control?" Draco asked.

Voldemort looked thoughtful (If that is possible.) But then signed. "What's the point?" he asked. "Harry Potter is still going to win in the end anyway. Besides I for one don't want to die."

"As if that wasn't obvious with the horcrux making," Harry said.

Voldemort ignored Harry's comment.

"Anyway," Voldemort said. "I decided to go to the United States and take over this country in secret. So far I have a chain of restaurants throughout the states and I even opened an amusement park. Although, they wouldn't let me call it Voldemort's Land of Doom. They said something about it scaring people away. I don't see it though. Wouldn't you go to that amusement park?"

Harry was shaking his head up and down. Sirius looked at him and Harry stopped. Sometimes Sirius thought Harry was an insane lunatic. Whoever thought it would be good to take Harry back in time was sure off his rocker. It must have been Dumbledore.

"So if you are not going to be evil then why was I brought back in time?" Harry asked himself more than the others.

"Well a little birdy told me that a crazy lunatic escaped from Azkaban and is planning to attack a certain black haired, green eyed, lighting scar on the forehead boy and wouldn't stop attacking to that said boy was dead," Voldemort said.

"Hmm…," Harry thought. "Someone is after me. Who would be stupid enough to attack me? I'm the boy who lived, not died. They can't kill me."

"You know I am starting to see why Professor Snape thinks you are big headed," Draco said.

"Oh shut up," Harry said. "The only person I can think of would be Bellatrix but why would she want to kill me?"

"Dude," Voldemort said. Harry opened his mouth wide. Voldemort did not say the word 'dude'. It shouldn't even be in his vocabulary. Harry concluded that he must be dreaming. But then again why would Sirius and Draco be in his dream? Why would Voldemort be in his dream? This is just crazy.

"Bellatrix has every right to want to kill you," Voldemort said. "It is your fault you know that I disappeared."

"Yeah…" Harry said. "Wait a minute. How are you here? I don't remember being forced to do a blood resurrection."

"That is classified information that is to be withhold until the Ministry sees fit to release it."

"That's insane! The Ministry would hold something as important as this."

"Harry," Sirius said. "I don't think it is the Ministry who is insane."

Harry felt like Sirius was hinting something but couldn't quite place his finger on it.

"Then who is it?" Harry asked.

"It's somebody in this room who has brown hair and a lightning bolt scar," Sirius said.

Harry still looked at Sirius blankly.

"It's you dumbass."

"OH I knew that," Harry said. "But the thing is Sirius, I'm not insane."

"Yeah, tell that to the man you fake neutered."

Voldemort was watching this exchanged with a bored expression on his face. Was the boy-who- lived really this stupid the first time around? There is no way that he, Voldemort, would have lost to someone like this. That only left one thing.

"Potter, I think Sirius is right. There is no way an idiot like you could defeat me. The first time around Harry was way tougher and smarter then you. What curse were you hit with?"

"I don't know," Harry said. "It was one of your guys."

"But I'm just a figment of your imagination."

"What?" Harry asked.

"I'm kidding, you don't have enough imagination to create someone like me."

"Guys," Draco said. "Can we get out of here? I want to go see Aunt Bertha to make sure that Sirius was just lying to Dumbledore."

"Alright, but were watching you," Sirius said pointing towards Voldemort.

"Good bye insane lunatic—I mean Harry! Bye Malloy and Black!"

"Well," Harry said. "He seemed friendly."

"Yeah," Sirius agreed. "He seemed out of character. I think he is planning something. I'll have people watching him."

"Hey Sirius,"

"Yeah Draco?

"What do you think he meant by him being a figment of Harry's imagination."

"Probably nothing," Sirius said. "Although I do worry for Harry. He doesn't seem to be taking things seriously. No pun intended."

"None taken," Draco said. "So how exactly do we explain to Dumbledore about the loss of Aunt Bertha? He is going ask questions about her funeral and how we are doing."

"Dude," Sirius said, "Just lie. OH and don't look him in the eyes when you do it."


	41. AN

**Alright guys I have done a lot of thinking about this story and I have decided to rewrite it. I don't know exactly where I was going with this story but I don't like it and I think that it is crap. So I am going to rewrite it and post it as a new document. I will mainly have the same characters come back in time but I probably will change some. I know that Luna won't be coming back in time but maybe Draco or Sirius will. I'm sorry about doing this to you guys but right now the story just sucks. In earlier chapters it seemed alright but I am going to rewrite it. Like I said I put much thought into this whole idea. The first chapter of the new story will be up sometime next weekend. (I'd write it up sooner but I have a softball camp this week.) I'm not going to delete this story just yet becaues I want to look at some of the other chapters but I will not be finishing this verision. I will be having a rewritten form of this story up ASAP.**

**Again I'm sorry about this but I promise the rewrite will be better then this story and a bit more serious. **

**HarryPotterLover56**


End file.
